Two Of A Kind?
by Quattro Queen
Summary: 1984 Gene suspects another department is staking out a club on his patch without him knowing. He is determined to find out who and solve the crime.C/O will read as straight A2A if you don't know D&M.2 posh girls and 2 rough diamonds. Galex
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again heres my 2nd attempt. I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I know not everyone likes crossover but this will read as straight A2A fic if you don't know who Dempsey & makepeace are. Dempsey & Makepeace was a very sucessful cop show 1st filmed in 1984. If you like 80s cop shows I strongly advise watching a bit of D&M on you tube before reading to get the characters in your head ( especially D&Ms Guv Spikings.. he likes his scotch and fags too). D&Ms relationship is very similar to Gene's & Alex's with a lot of will they won't they. Makepeace is cambridge educated titled lady who is a DS and Dempsey is a luitenant from NYPD who gets into trouble and sent to London to work in the new Special Investigations dep SI10 with Makepeace. I can't help but think what if D&M gate crashed Gene's investigation and vice se versa. Strangely enough a lot of the locations used for A2A ie Millenium Mills were used originally to film D&M.**

**Enough of the history lesson... please let me know if this is worth continuing... if not I'll bin it a write a pure A2A fic**

Liam Daly was sitting on his stool positioned at one end of the bar, surveying his kingdom, mentally calculating the pound signs. His club come casino was buzzing with new 80s money. Rich, young yuppies were quaffing Champaign gambling their bonuses and touching up Daly's girls who offered the suited and booted anything they wanted. His eyes settled on one particular yuppy with a blonde, slim girl sat on his knee, laughing at his awful jokes and knocking back the fizz as if there was no tomorrow. He didn't care how pissed the girls got or how much cocaine they funnelled up their noses, once they served their purpose they were yesterday's news. More would be queuing up to take their place, ready to take advantage of 80s excess. All he cared about was his ever burgeoning bank account.

On the face of it Daly looked like the successful business man, a boy from the gutter made good, but he was far from that image. He was from the gutter, that bit was true, but he had used violence, intimidation and crime to get where he was. Now his firm was one the most feared in London and he revelled in his notoriety.

Daly was a slightly built man but physically powerful. A man of few words he could convey his displeasure with his stony, cold, blue eyes... eyes that could turn you stone. One look would be enough to turn even the biggest, hardest bastard to a quivering wreck. He was definitely not a man to be crossed.

As he continued to watch the evenings events unfold he was blissfully unaware that he was under surveillance and the net was tightening around his world.

Detective Chief Super Intendant Gordon Spikings was sitting in his unmarked Granada with his DS and right hand man Chas sat beside him.

"Not much happening tonight Guv." Chas yawned

"Hmmmm" grunted Spikings lighting a cigarette "We've got to get something on him Chas. He's slipped from our grasp one too many times." Spikings stated

Chas was about to give up all hope of something vaguely interesting happening when a tall imposing man strode purposefully towards the door of the club accompanied by an equally tall, striking brunette. Chas watched as the man slipped the door man a couple notes, looking around to check no-one was watching as he did so.

"Hello. Who's this then?" Chas asked aloud.

Spikings had noticed too and was now sat bolt upright in his seat "Bloody 'ell!" he exclaimed

"Guv?" questioned Chas seeing his Guvnor becoming more animated.

"I don't believe it! What the bloody 'ell is he doing here?" blustered Spikings

Chas looked at the Guv puzzled "Who is he Guv?"

"That Chas..." Spikings pointed in the direction of the door "Is DCI Hunt... Fenchurch East CID." said Spikings with the first glimmers of annoyance in his voice.

"Really!" exclaimed Chas with a mixture of surprise and fascination

"Yes really Chas. The very same Manch lion and he's about to balls up months of hard work...our hard work." said Spikings bitterly.

"How did CID get wind of this?" asked Chas worriedly

"Dunno Chas, but Hunt is a clever bastard. Not much gets past him. You could say he's gained quite a reputation for himself since he came down here from Manchester."

Chas noted in Spikings's voice a mixture of annoyance and respect.

"Bit of a tough nut then?" suggested Chas

"Ohhhh yes! His clear up rate is one of the best in the Met." The Welsh Guv explained "Even better since DI Drake joined him from God knows where."

"DI Drake? Thee DI Drake, the only female DI in the Met?" queried Chas even more surprised

Spikings rubbed his grey, stubbly hair from back to front "The very same... the girl with him..." he waved a nonchalant paw in the direction of the entrance to the club "That's her."

Chas's eyes widened with disbelief "She'd give Makepeace a run for her money." Stated the DS

"Perhaps Makepeace would give her a run for her money." A playful smirk appeared on Spikings's lips.

"What about Dempsey?" Chuckled Chas

"Oh I think the pair of them would give our overzealous yank a run for his money...I don't think he'd cope with the two of them." There was glee in Spikings's eyes and he savoured the thought of the two intelligent female detectives running circles around his leftennant.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing here Gene?" Alex demanded as she totted behind the Guv in an impossibly tight dress and killer heels.

"We're getting to the bottom of this Bolly." Gene sternly uttered

"Bottom of what?" said Alex exasperated. One minute she was drying her hair looking forward to slumping on her sofa after another exhausting day in CID, the next Gene was pacing her flat agitated demanding she'd get dressed and follow him to the Quattro for a spot of scum watching. Alex had complained loudly every step of the way insisting she'd had enough of scum watching for one week, but Gene had ignored her protesting and had simply but bluntly told her to "shut her lip stick" and "and get her arse in gear". Alex had huffily obeyed her Guv and dutifully followed ... if not begrudgingly.

Gene strode straight to the bar and ordered for the both of them. "Beer and a glass of house rubbish for the lady."

"£2.75 Sir" requested the bar man

"How much!" protested Gene

"Don't think they do house rubbish in here Gene." Alex smiled sweetly.

"It's ladies night so the lady gets a free cocktail as well." Smiled the barman

"Ooh how nice" replied Alex sarcastically

"She won't be needing the glass of house rubbish then." retorted Gene

"Unfortunately the offer only applies if you buy the lady a drink." smarmed the barmen

"hmmphhh" grunted Gene

"What is the cocktail?" asked Alex with a grin.

"Tequila sunrise Ma'am"

"Bloody 'ell, she'll be plastered within the hour." Gene remarked and Alex just smiled at him with an expression that suggested _"You'll pay for ruining my evening."_

Gene handed over a fiver with a scowl on his face.

"Personally I prefer a Harvey Wall banger." Alex smiled sweetly again

Gene eyebrows rose with surprise

"It's a cocktail, Gene." Alex smirked slightly patronising.

"I know that" replied Gene indignantly "you got me worried for a minute Bolls. A Gene genie wall banger I can do... But that's a different story.."

"Who knows...? I might enjoy that as well." Alex said as a throw away comment as she grasped her two drinks and made for the comfy sofa in the corner of the glitzy room.

"So..." Alex declared as she delicately sat on the edge of the sofa, "What exactly are we looking for?" She said waving her hands across the room

Gene sat next to her taking in the length of her stocking glad legs.

Alex shifted her legs slightly away from her DCI's gaze.

"Someone is on my patch sniffing around and I don't like it Bolls." Gene sniffed

"Who is this someone... and what are they sniffing for?" enquired Alex

"Dunno, just know something is going down and no one has had the decency to inform me of what is happening on my patch."

"How do you know?" Alex asked disbelieving

"When you've been in the game as long as I have... you know." Gene said sagely. "It's not normal plod or special branch and if it was another CID department I would have heard on the grape vine." He carried on

"Who then, under cover?" suggested Alex

Gene nodded "Under cover and I want to know which group of bastards is trying to muscle in on my collar."

"Right!" she punctuated " We are giving up our Friday night to spot perhaps imaginary undercover detectives in this delightful club, who may be watching some criminal scum, imaginary or not... on our patch?"

Gene shot her a glare "Liam Daly is not imaginary; he's a nasty piece of work, we just haven't been able to nail him yet." Gene huffed

"Oh, ok." Alex pouted trying to humour him a little.

Their eyes were drawn to the slender blonde laughing loudly who was still positioned on the yuppy's knee across the room.

"What about her," Alex was still being sarcastic as she motioned towards the women "Is she an undercover detective?"

They watched as the blonde rose from his knee and said in a clipped upper class accent "Excuse me, I need to go and powder my nose."

"Don't take too long sweet cheeks my lap will get cold" the Yuppy leered.

Gene and Alex watched as she sashayed past them heading towards the ladies, wiggling her hips as she walked.

"You daft mare, course not, she's gotta even bigger plum in her gob than you. She's probably spent all Daddy's money and now working to pay for her season ticket for the polo at guards."

Gene got up and started moving towards the door.

"Where are you going now." said Alex frowning

"To get some chips for the tables." replied Gene

"Gene, have you raided CIDs petty cash again?" she asked with warning

He turned over his shoulder "Yep"

"The super is going to kill you." Alex replied sternly

Gene stopped and said with conspiracy "I won't tell if you don't." With that he threw her a wink and headed to the kiosk.

* * *

Spikings still sat in his Granada picked up the RT and spoke "This is Spikings to control."

"This is control. Go ahead Guv." replied the voice

"Control we have a problem." Spikings sighed heavily into the handset.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gene and Alex were now sitting at a roulette table accompanied by a number of punters, eagerly watching the little, white ball spin round the wheel.

Gene sat puffing on a cigar in one hand and his scotch in the other. In front of him was a small stack of chips which was dwarfed by his neighbour's to the left of him. Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the fat, balding man next to her wheezed into his handkerchief for the umpteenth time since he took his seat. Alex could barely keep her eyes off the red, angry boil which protruded from the side of the man's neck. She winced again "_Urrrgh!"_ Alex's thoughts were interrupted as a young waitress sidled up to him.

"Evening Roly." She cheerily greeted him in her cockney accent "Are you winning tonight?"

"Ah my dear, delighted to see you as always. Not as yet but the night is young... the night is young."

The waitress smiled as she set down Roly's drink on the table.

"Besides, now that you're here Emma with your pretty face, my luck may change." He winked at her.

"Cheeky." chuckled the waitress as if talking to a child.

Alex felt her body repel away from Roly as she shuddered _"Eughhh!"_ Now she had noticed the flecks of scabby dandruff which peppered the shoulders of his dinner jacket.

"_Sometimes, Alex you are far too observant for your own good." _She mentally noted and turned her attention to the wheel and watched the ball bounce around the numbers.

"Eight black." Announced the croupier

"Bugger!" exclaimed Gene frowning

"You're not very good at this are you? You're 20 quid down already." Alex had now leaned towards Gene

"Hush woman, I'm trying to concentrate." He hissed "Rule of averages Bolly. I have to keep a tally."

"I thought we were here to watch the pond life!" Sighed Alex quietly so only Gene could hear. Gene completely ignored her and placed a finger length of chips on the board.

"I give up," muttered Alex as she slipped off her stool "I'm going to the ladies."

"Hmmph" grunted Gene not taking in what she had said.

As Alex walked away from the table towards the ladies Roly glanced at her backside and leaned over her vacated stool to speak to Gene "Nice bit of totty that. Must be a new girl."

"Eh?" Gene having his concentration broken cocked an ear towards the man

"Nice bit of totty, what was her name? Polly?" Roly tried again

"Yeah she scrubs up well. Er Polly does." He agreed

"Yvonne does pick her girls well. I wonder how much she charges?" pondered Roly

Gene knitted his eyebrows together in puzzlement "Dunno who Yvonne is, but she's one of my girls." Came the reply.

"Oh, sorry I just assumed." Roly apologised. He lent closer and whispered "How much is she?"

Gene glared at Roly "Let's get this straight pal, she is my girl and she's not for hire."

Roly leapt out of Gene's space retreating, sensing the danger in his voice, "Sorry my mistake." He apologised again.

* * *

Alex walked into the ladies and was greeted with the sight of women dressed to the nines, preening themselves and re-applying makeup in the mirrors. The women stopped what they were doing to look up and stare at the incomer. A curvy brunette by the name of Louise straightened up to her full height and looked Alex up and down suspiciously "Are you new here?" her tone was cold.

Alex feeling very insecure replied "Er, um not really. Well um maybe. I'm here with a friend." She babbled then dived into the nearest cubicle to avoid the curious gazes. The girls satisfied that Alex was not one of them continued their previous conversation.

"Roly Cavendish is in tonight." Stated one of the girls and was met with groans from the others.

"Well it's someone else's turn, I did him last week. Had me dressed up as a nurse."

Alex was sat on the loo tuned in to the curious conversation.

"Oh, but he likes you Anthea." Whined a red head

"I don't care, I am not spending a night staring at that revolting boil trying not to get gassed with his breath." Retorted Anthea "You do him this time Michelle, you haven't had the pleasure yet."

Alex found herself agreeing, that boil definitely was revolting.

"The words pleasure and Roly Cavendish don't go together." Stated Michelle "Hey where did you get that?" demanded Michelle pointing at the paper wrap in Anthea's hand.

"Ian came in today. He said things have been a bit dry of late, but Liam had managed to find him a new supply." Anthea replied matter-of-factly"

Now Alex's ears had really pricked up. _"So, Daly is running a brothel and dealing drugs."_ She said in her head. Alex was sure that the girls had forgotten she was there listening and was beginning to dread making her exit.

"Well come on Anthea, share." Louise demanded of the younger woman.

Under protest Anthea started to cut a number lines of cocaine on the wash unit, using a credit card to break up the crystals.

Alex's eyes widened as she heard the girls hoover the drug up their noses accompanied by sniffs and snorts. The ritual was broken by the sound of the door opening and a pair of heels entering. Alex craned her neck to get closer to the action.

"This is where you all are." Barked an older female voice "Punters are waiting girls." The voice stated with authority, "get out there and earn your keep...NOW!" she bellowed

"Yes Madame Yvonne" chorused the girls wearily.

Alex heard frantic shuffling as makeup was shoved back into bags and the door swing loudly as each girl made their exit. Thinking that the coast was now clear, Alex flushed the toilette and walked out of the cubicle only to be confronted by Madame Yvonne. Her arms were tightly folded across her chest with a blood red finger tapping furiously against the crook of her elbow. Her eyes raked over Alex's body as Alex shuffled uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"Who are you?" barked the madam

Alex taken aback at her abruptness stuttered "Er nobody, er I'm er with a friend of mine. He er fancied a flutter" she tried to force smile

"I bet he did." Madame's eyes continued to look Alex up and down. "Which agency are you with?" she demanded

"Er agency? I'm not with an agency." Replied Alex confused.

"I could do with more sorts like you; our clientele are looking for more class. You can earn plenty of money and drink as much free Champaign as you want. Here's my card." Madame Yvonne moved closer to Alex and tucked her business card into Alex's bra. Alex was frozen to the spot not sure what to say or do.

"Think about it. I can offer you a trial next week. Call me." with that she strode out of the ladies leaving Alex with her mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish. She hurried out and took her place on her stool next to Gene.

"Gene, we've got to get out of here before I'm forced into a career change." Blustered Alex

"Excuse me, Lady, Gent, nature calls." Roly winked at Alex. Alex cringed at the thought of him.

"I've already changed your career." smirked Gene "If anyone asks your name is Polly."

"Huh?"

"Matey boy wanted to know how much you charge, I said you were all his for a tenner."

"Wha..." gawped Alex

"Oh don't get yer knickers in a twist. I said you were my girl...Polly." smugness started to appear on Gene's face

"Gene we still have to get out of here, we've walked into a hornets' nest." She pleaded

"Can't. Gotta win me money back."

"How much have you lost now?" said Alex exasperated

"50" Gene shrugged

"FIFTY! The super really is going to have your knackers over this."

"He'll live"

"He will, you on the other hand..."

"Black 20" interupted the croupier and proceeded to push a large stack of chips in Gene's direction.

"See Bolls, the system works." he grinned

"Right, bank it and let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, ok so I am persevering with this one... it will get better I promise. Please R&R**

Chapter 3

Makepeace hurled her escort into the SI10 car park and wrenched on the handbrake muttering under her breath. Slamming the car door behind her she marched towards the office. She was angry. Her bright blue eyes shone with fury, her heels clattered purposefully on the tarmac as steam came out of her ears. _"If he wants an argument, I'll give him a bloody argument." _She hissed.

"Morning Harry." One of her colleagues cheerily greeted her. But she pushed past him completely ignoring him, her sights firmly set on her prey, the cause of her anger... Spikings.

"Hiya Harry, Fun night?" Dempsey, her partner, grinned at her as she continued her march.

She shot him a look "Not a word." She warned pointing at him. Dempsey raised his eyebrows and thought better of replying. When Makepeace was in this kind of mood there was no comeback. She tossed her handbag on her desk narrowly missing Dempsey as she strode into Spikings's office, flinging the door open without knocking.

Spikings was on the phone "Yes George... all over the bloody shop... yeah... complete farce... just tell 'im when I get my hands on 'im he's gonna wish he wasn't born." Spiking's replaced the receiver and glared at Makepeace as she stood before him her arms firmly folded across her chest, her face creased into a scowl.

"Yes Makepeace? Good morning to you as well. What can I do for you?" He growled displeased at Makepeace's entrance

"You've done it to me again!" she said with annoyance

"Done what?" the Guv replied knowing full well what she was about to say.

Makepeace's anger was not decreasing "The club... I was getting close to Daly. Every single time I start to get close to the action... YOU PULL THE PLUG!"

"I had to get you out of there... you weren't safe" retorted Spikings's firmly.

"Weren't safe! It's my job... I don't put myself in the firing line and get myself fondled by some smarmy business man for the bloody fun of it ." She shot back exasperated.

Spikings's raised his hand in an attempt to stop his agent's tirade "Makepeace... we had a problem and I couldn't take the risk of you being rumbled."

"What problem?" asked Dempsey. On hearing the heated discussion was now stood in the doorway leaning on the frame.

"Come in Dempsey, You have to hear this as well." Spikings's beckoned the American waving him in."Sit."

The two officers obeyed and sat down in front of Spikings's desk.

He cleared his throat "It appears that we are not the only department taking a keen interest in Daly." Dempsey and Makepeace both moved to speak, but were silenced by the Guv's hand again. "As you know the Glitter Club is on Fenchurch East's patch. The CID department is headed by a DCI Hunt."

"DCI Hunt!" exclaimed Makepeace "What's he got to do with it?"

"Yeah who is this guy?" queried Dempsey not knowing who Hunt was or where indeed where Fenchurch East CID was, being relatively new in the country.

"Last night when you had yourself wrapped around Hughes..." Makepeace bridled at his words "DCI Hunt and his DI decided to pay the club a visit."

"So; perhaps they both fancied getting a broad for the evening." quipped Dempsey "Who knows how you English police get your kicks."

"Hardly." replied Spikings sternly "Hunt has gained himself quite a reputation for getting the job done. He doesn't bother himself with small fry. If he's got a sniff of action on his patch believe me he's going to want to know the full story."

"But, it's our case... he can't just waltz in and start sticking his oar in." complained Makepeace

"I agree Harry, if I had my way I would get him to back off, but the commissioner is of the opinion that it is better that we work with him. He has a tendency to go at things like a bull in a china shop."

"Sounds familiar." huffed Makepeace glancing at Dempsey

"Besides, we don't know how much they know. They could have been chasing a snout and it was coincidence. We can't take the chance."

"Well watta we waiting for? Let's go and say hello to Hunt and his DI... tell them to keep their noses out." Dempsey jumped up from his seat.

"Wait!" ordered Spikings "tread carefully Dempsey we don't want to upset yet another department. We need all the friends we can get." Spikings was all too aware that since SI10 was set up the new Special Investigation team had upset many Met departments ranging from uniform, river police, CID to Special Branch. The other departments were suspicious of SI10's activities and there was a collective feel of anger as many of their cases were handed over to Spikings's under cover team.

"Hey, as if I'd upset CID." He grinned back

"Let me re-phrase that Dempsey. You need all the friends YOU can get."

"Yeah I'm sure Hunt and his DI are pussy cats. You can count on me Chief."

With that Dempsey and Makepeace left Spikings's office

"_Gene Hunt is definitely not a pussy cat... come to think of it neither is DI Drake." _The Chief Super muttered to himself rubbing his chin

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what last night was all about?" Alex sat perched on the edge of Gene's desk leaning against his computer.

"I told you Bolls, Daly is up to summat and I want to know what." replied Gene simply.

"Well... what I can gather is that he is running a glorified escort agency...or at least a woman called Madame Yvonne is. We may be able to get him on illegal gambling." Alex shuddered as she remembered Madame Yvonne, all tarty glitz and glamour, blood red finger nails slipping her business card down the front of Alex's cleavage.

Gene shook his head "His gambling licence is all cosha that was the first thing I checked out. I knew about the girls too, but this Madame, she's new. What I want to know Bolls, is who is watching Daly?" Gene looked lost in his own thoughts.

Alex scrutinised his face, he had the most odd look. One that she hadn't seen before. He had the appearance of a worried man. Something was troubling him and Alex felt he was carrying a burden all on his own...again. Not wanting to press him too much she opted to keep the conversation factual.

"Who do you think is watching him then?"

"I dunno Bolly" Gene shrugged all of a sudden looking tired. "I couldn't see anyone in the club who was obviously under cover."

"That would suggest they are very good at their job." She playfully smirked. Gene returned her smile

Alex was somewhat relieved at his small smile. He had been quite upbeat in the club, being jokey and flirty, with the morning brought a more subdued Gene.

Gene lit a cigar and leaned back in his chair considering. "I think I'm being deliberately kept out of the loop on this one. Someone doesn't want me to know the score." He looked down at the files on his desk avoiding Alex's gaze.

"Oh Gene I'm sure that's not the case. It's not like we tell all and sundry what we're working on...is it?"

"No, perhaps you're right. I've just got this feeling in me guts" Gene tried to explain further

"That's probably the Vindaloo."

Gene smiled again "Must 'ave been a very dodgy Vindaloo."

Alex laughed "Ok, I'll get all the files on Daly and get Ray and Chris to check out our Madame Yvonne. See if she has anything lurking in her past."

"Right 'o, and look into Roly Cavendish, seems a stupid, toff, twat of a bloke who walks into trouble." He called after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Great Minds Clash Alike

The CID office was quiet apart from the rat –ta-tat of Shaz's typewriter and the odd ring of a phone. Alex stared absent minded at the files in front of her not really focusing. Her mind kept drifting back to the Glitter Club and its clientele. _Maybe Gene was right and there were undercover detectives there._ She thought to herself. She mentally worked through the people that she had encountered that evening. To Alex it was just another seedy club in 1980s seedy London. Apart from the obvious drug use and the vaguely veiled prostitution, there didn't appear more for an undercover unit to get worked up about. It was plain and simple... the level of crime and the location of the club came under Fenchurch CID's jurisdiction... or did it. Alex was beginning to have her doubts. In the years she had gotten to know Gene, she had come to trust his gut instinct. He was clearly troubled and that hadn't happened since the Super Mac situation. She had doubted Gene's instinct and his integrity then and had ended up sincerely regretting it. For all their banter, flirting and arguing they had come to respect each other on a professional and personal footing.

After mentally ticking off the clubs' inhabitants in her head, she really couldn't think of anybody who she thought fitted the description of an undercover detective. _The waitress, Emma? No too young. Louise the gobby escort...no, may be. Roly Cavendish, definitely not_._ The thacherite wanker with the posh blonde girl?_ With each one she drew a blank. She turned her attention to the file which Shaz had placed on her desk. She picked up the file on Liam Daly as she did so a single piece of paper fell out. Alex turned the sheet in her hands studying it. There was a picture of Daly glaring at the camera with his piercing blue eyes and curly blonde hair scrapped back into a pony tail. Underneath the picture it read: _Liam Joseph Daly born Dublin1944._ There was a small list of GBH and ABH charges and that was it.

Alex frowned at the paper "Is this it Shaz?"

"Ma'am?"

"Daly's file. Is this all that we have on him?"

Shaz shrugged "Guess so, that's all we had on file. All I could find anyways"

"I thought he was supposed to be the Al Capone of Fenchurch?"

"Can't find anything on that Madame Yvonne either." Piped up Ray

"Oh, but Cavendish was done for drink driving in 1981 and has an unpaid speeding fine." Chris added

"Great!" Alex had a familiar sinking feeling. She knew this department wasn't the most organised and efficient when it came to paperwork, but to have next to nothing on a clearly dodgy set up, it was ridiculous. She could only surmise that the files had grown legs and walked... into someone else's in tray. She got to her feet and was about to head towards Gene's office when the doors to CID swung open and in strode the striking, slim, blonde woman from the club accompanied by a tall, broad, dark haired man with a huge grin on his faced. All of CID stopped what they were doing to gawp at the incomers. The men looked the woman up and down taking in her beauty and body. The woman bristled as she felt their gaze. Shaz was staring at the male and Alex stared at the both of them.

Alex brought to her senses enquired politely "Can I help you?"

"DS Makepeace and Leftennant Dempsey. We are here to see DCI Hunt." demanded Makepeace coldly in her clipped accent.

"Er, DCI Hunt is a little busy at the moment, can I help?" Alex replied, again politely smiling

"I don't think so sweetheart. It's the Chief we need to see not his secretary." drawled Dempsey eyeing up Alex appreciatively... still grinning.

Shaz couldn't take her eyes off the handsome American "Yum!" was all she could say... Not going unnoticed by Chris.

Alex was now irritated by Dempsey and drew herself up to her full height and firmly said, "DI Drake. I'm sure that I more than capable of helping you with your enquiries Leftennant."

Dempsey completely dismissed Alex and turned to Makepeace "Hey wadda-you-know? A female DI. You English sure like your broads being cops. Makes no sense to me."

Ray now recovered from Makepeace's entrance stood up "DI Carling" he stated now feeling irritated by Dempsey himself.

"Which department are you?" quizzed Alex

"SI10" Makepeace replied bluntly sensing this was not going a pleasant union. _Why does Dempsey annoy everyone he meets?_ She thought to herself

"Hey wadda-you-know? A Yank in the Met." Ray aped Dempsey's accent sarcastically which wiped the smile off Dempsey's face.

"I do apologise for my partner, they don't appear to teach manners in New York." Makepeace glared at Dempsey telling him to shut up.

"Oh joy! A visit from the mythical SI10...we are honoured." Gene did a mock bow. "What brings you to our humble CID office?"

"Do all Met bigwigs have to take a degree in sarcasm for promotion?" Dempsey said unimpressed. All of the superior officers he had encountered in the Met all seemed to be high 'n' mighty and sarcastic. He included his Guv, Spikings in that list also.

Gene glared at Dempsey with his blue eyes burning "_who was this jumped up Yanky twat?" _He thought. Gene had heard about the new special investigation department, but this was his first encounter. He had also heard about an American from the NYPD who was upsetting the hierarchy and generally making his present felt and unwelcome. Gene didn't shy away from a challenge, if he needed to slap this yank down and put him in his place he would. Makepeace on the other hand... well that was one for Bolly to sort out. One posh, mouthy detective was enough for him he didn't want to have to deal with two. The Guv suspected that these two weren't here for a social visit, they had to be standing in his squad room, demanding to see him because he had also ruffled a few feathers.

"Liam Daly."Gene stated, not really posed as a question

Alex had clicked, as had Gene, that Makepeace was the undercover cop in the club. Gene had been right and she could sense that there was going to be trouble ahead.

"Right!" agreed Dempsey

Gene motioned to them to enter his office.

"Bolls, Ray." They followed shutting the door behind them.

Gene poured himself a scotch and sank into his chair fixing the detectives with his eyes.

"What have you got for me?" asked Gene matter-of-factly.

"Actually," Makepeace began more softly trying to take the tactful approach and using a bit of her female charm to boot. "we have come to request that you leave the investigation of the Glitter club to us. We have spent months building this case from the ground up. We can't really afford any mistakes."

Gene pouted in thought "No can do."

"What!" snapped Dempsey

"No can do. This is my patch I have a right to know what's going on and who's doing what. That includes SI bloody 10" Gene's voice was beginning to rise.

"What, we're supposed to inform you about our operations? Who the hell are you tell us our job?" The American had now become more animated and Makepeace's demeanour was starting to sink _"oh god here we go .How to win friends and influence people"_

"What does it say on the door?" Gene wafted his hand in the direction of the door frame

"Eh?" Dempsey shifted from foot to other not really sure what the DCI was driving at.

"The name on the door. What does it say?" He insisted

"Gene Hunt DCI" Dempsey replied sheepishly

"That's right! DCI, I'm the Guv of this manor and I out rank you as does DI Drake and DI Carling." Gene afforded himself a slight smug grin.

Alex and Ray felt their pride in their Guv rising to the surface as they started to enjoy Gene's put down. Alex had to admire the American's bravado at taking on Gene even if he was a smarmy, patronising, chauvinistic , grinning American git.

"This is the deal Yank, you stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours. In fact let's make it interesting." Alex could see a challenge forming in Gene's mind and she was preparing to roll her eyes. "Yes Gene genie versus SI10 Yank and bird.

Makepeace's eyes widened at being called a bird.

"First team to arrest Daly wins a barrel of beer. What beer do you drink?"

Alex and Makepeace let out an audible groan together. A challenge was the last thing either party needed. Ray on the other could barely contain his delight.

Dempsey somewhat puzzled by Gene's challenge could only simply say "Bud...er Budweiser."

"Bud? Sounds like a poof's beer," retorted Gene "never mind."

The grin returned to Dempsey's face "You're on."

"Dempsey this goes against all protocol and regulations I really don't think..." warned Makepeace before she was cut off

"Relax, it's cool. You, me will have this wrapped up in no time. Sergeant come on."

Makepeace passed a backwards glance at the three CID members before beating a hasty exit.

"You're unbelievable throwing down the gauntlet to Mr chauvinistic pig and Miss Ice maiden 1984. You're insane!" exclaimed Alex glaring at Gene.

Gene stood up and moved closer to Alex. "Got him onside though, didn't it?"

Alex coked her head giving him a quizzical look.

"What better way to get someone to keep in touch... when they want something from you." Gene grinned

A broad smile spread across Alex's face "Gene Hunt you never cease to amaze me."

"I know, it's my natural charm and animal magnetism."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The air was cold and crisp and a bitter wind howled down the streets of London. Alex wrapped her coat tighter around her against the February night. She and Gene had sat in comfortable silence, in the Quattro, watching the comings and goings of the Glitter club. They didn't know what they were looking for, but Shaz had managed to dig up some information on Ian Smith, Daly's right hand man.

He had a previous conviction for drug dealing and several charges of assault. Therefore, Gene and Alex felt he was as good a place as any to start their investigation. Now armed with a photo of Smith they waited for him to appear, ready to follow him.

Further along the road Dempsey and Makepeace were parked in a small side street. Makepeace shivered with the cold as goose bumps had formed up and down her legs and arms. Her skimpy red dress left nothing to the imagination nor did it give much protection against the weather. Dempsey couldn't help himself. He let his eyes surreptitiously wander up and down her legs, ending at her ankles and striking red shoes. Dempsey let his mind drift as he imagined running his hand, starting with her ankles, up her stocking leg up and towards...He sighed as he brought himself back to reality

"What kinda funny accent is that anyway?"

"I can only assume you are referring to DCI Hunt. Pot calling kettle, Dempsey" sang Makepeace "He's a Manchunian."

"A what?" puzzled Dempsey

"A Manch, he's from Manchester. The north of England."

"And they speak like that?"

Makepeace didn't have time to respond as the RT crackled into life "Control to Charlie five, come in Charlie five."

Makepeace picked up the radio "Charlie five, go ahead Chas."

"Smith is on the move. He's stood outside the club talking to some bloke."

"Do we know who Chas?"

"Dunno Harry I'll check the mug shots and try to get an ID"

"Thanks Chas. That's my cue." Makepeace opened the door and got out of the car."

"Makepeace!" Dempsey called after her. "Take it easy in there tonight." He was looking serious "Y'know it could get dangerous."

"I can look after myself... But thank you for your concern."

"All I'm saying is if it gets too hot get the hell outta there."

Makepeace frowned as she walked away from the car. It was the first time Dempsey had ever shown any concern for her wellbeing let alone told her to be careful. She shivered again as she clicked clacked her way down the alley towards the club to start another shift.

Gene and Alex watched as Ian Smith spoke with a burley built man, who Alex had nicked named 'the gorilla' outside the club, their conversation peppered with their laughter. Smith hopped about energetically as he told his story to his mate. The gorilla roared with laughter and Smith gave him a friendly slap on the back.

Gene watched the gorilla carefully. He recognised the man, but couldn't place him.

"Here's Makepeace ready for her shift entertaining the flash wankers. She definitely has some front that woman." Said Alex sourly as Makepeace pushed passed the two men muttering '_excuse me'._

The gorilla wolf whistled after her.

"She definitely has a front." replied Gene as Alex rolled her eyes at his sexist comment. "You don't like her much do you?"

"She didn't exactly endear herself to me and Ray did she? Then she smiled sweetly at you and tried to butter you up by fluttering her eyelashes."

"Are you jealous Bolly?" Gene fixed Alex with his eyes.

"No...course not." Alex blushed slightly as she avoided meeting his gaze and stared straight ahead at Smith and the Gorilla. In truth Alex was a bit put out by the arrival of Harriet Makepeace. She had gotten very use to causing a stir being a high ranking female officer in the Met. She had become comfortable with being a novelty and now she had company... very attractive- to –the- opposite- sex company at that.

"Nice dress that really shows off her front." remarked Gene trying to rile Alex further.

"Didn't think it was slutty enough for you. Far too classy." sniped Alex

"Oh, who got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning? Mrs stroppy knickers." Gene was amused at his DI's sulkiness. "You know what you need? A right good..." Gene trailed off as he watched Smith intently.

Smith bade goodbye to his friend and walked across the street to his parked Capri. Gene made ready to follow by starting up the engine. As he was about to pull out a white Mercedes convertible bolted out of a side street and took off up the road after the Capri.

"What the!" exclaimed Gene as he slammed the Quattro into gear and pumped his foot down on the accelerator. The red Audi accelerated with a squeal of tyres and Alex gripped tightly to whatever she could find to steady herself.

"Bastard!" Gene thumped the steering wheel in frustration. Alex's eyes widened as Gene threw the car round the corner with little concern for oncoming traffic. She quickly shut them as Gene swerved sharply back onto his side of the road, narrowly missing a pedestrian.

"Tosser!"

As soon as the car straightened up, he floored the accelerator in desperation to catch up with the Merc and Capri.

"Who is it?" breathed Alex

Gene didn't reply, his faced screwed up in concentration, eyes fixed on the vehicles ahead.

Dempsey rounded the bend determined to keep in touch with Smith. It had been his intention to follow discretely, but that idea was soon blown out of the water with the appearance of a red Audi Quattro in his rear view mirror.

"What the!" exclaimed Dempsey taken by surprise. "Shit!" he swore as he realised the Audi was catching him up and would soon be on his tail. "You picked the wrong guy pal" grinned the American as he steered his Mercedes sharply down an ally, aborting his plans of tailing Smith.

"Bugger!" exclaimed Gene as he too swung the Quattro into the alley

"We should be following Smith!" shouted Alex in disbelief at both Gene's change of route and his erratic driving.

"He can wait Bolls; I want to find out who this joker is."

Dempsey realising he was coming to a dead end, violently handbrake turned the Merc so that he faced the other way and dived down yet another side street. Gene had to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting Dempsey "Bloody 'ell!" yelled Gene. Alex yelped as she was hurled forward, her head nearly connecting with the dashboard.

"Hahahaha take that son of a bitch." Dempsey chortled.

Gene threw the Quattro round the corner and took off after him "Bastard, Bastard bloody flash bastard!"

The grin was soon wiped off Dempsey's face as he realised the Audi was right back with him, bearing down on his ass. "You aint gonna give up...shit" He jumped the red lights to a chorus of angry horns sounding and drivers waving their fists at him only for them to be shocked by another car doing the same in hot pursuit of the first.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Alex indignantly "you've managed to find someone who drives as badly as you... Gene we have to stop before we kill a member of the public."

"He's a good driver, I'm a good driver. Stop moaning woman." said Gene as Dempsey's Merc disappeared into a tunnel

"Shaz... come in Shaz." Alex spoke rapidly into the RT

"Shaz here Ma'am."

"We need a car reg check, urgently."

"Go ahead"

"White Mercedes convertible, registration Alfa 882 Juliet Lima Bravo. Quick as you can please Shaz."

"Oh no you don't" Gene grimaced as the two cars raced through the darkness "Nobody makes a monkey out of the Gene Genie."

"Geeez, persistent bastard. Charlie 5 to control." Dempsey blustered

"Control "

"I need a fix on a registration...fast. Red Audi Juliet lima Yankie 751 Victor."

"We've got 'im now Bolly." grinned Gene "Old gas works... nowhere to run." Gene and Alex pursued Dempsey into the derelict site which was the gas works. The site was a mass of rubble and shifted earth.

"I wouldn't bet on that Guv." Alex motioned in the direction of the Mercedes as the American spun it around again with ease and skill and launched it at a ramp of earth sending the car flying through the air.

"Mad twat!" gasped Gene staring at the airborne convertible "He'll chip his paintwork like that."

"Ma'am Shaz here"

"Urm go ahead Shaz." Alex dreamily replied still staring aghast.

"The car's registered in the name of one James Dempsey."

"Thanks Shaz" She gently replaced the radio

"Bollocks, stupid yankie bastard." Gene was now angry.

"Wooooohoooo!" whooped Dempsey as the car landed safe and sound "Come on!"

"Control to Charlie 5, come in Charlie 5"

"Here Chas."

"You're not going to like this." Chas gritted his teeth knowing full well Dempsey was going to flip.

"Car's registered in the name of Gene Hunt" Chas winced ready for the fallout.

Dempsey ground to an abrupt halt and glowered at the RT. Anger boiling up with in him like lava in a volcano. Chas counted to ten in his head waiting for the explosion.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dempsey parked the car up and killed the engine. He was seething with anger as he slammed the car door and started to march back through the gates of the gas works towards Gene and Alex. The CID detectives had also got out of the Quattro and were now stood in front of the car, Gene looking imposing ready to stand his ground.

Dempsey was also ready to have it out with the DCI and his posh female DI. His fingers curled into a fist as his eyes locked with Gene's. The two men glaring at each other like two stags readying to clash antlers.

Gene weighed the American up. He noted his swagger _'over confident git'_ Gene had been impressed with Dempsey's driving skills, but that was as far as it went. He wasn't going to let this brash Yank get his own way. As Dempsey covered the distance between them Gene pulled himself up to his full height. Alex stood motionless not really sure what was going to happen next. Her eyes flitted from Gene's to Dempsey's noting the anger that was flashing between them. For one fleeting moment the scene reminded Alex of a showdown in one of Gene's westerns. She was almost waiting for them to draw their guns from a holster slung around their hips. Alex's eyes were drawn to Dempsey's feet as he strode ever closer to his target. To Alex's dismay he was wearing cowboy boots too '_Oh for heaven's sake!' _she muttered to herself.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING CRASHING MY INVESTIGATION?" yelled Dempsey squaring up to Gene.

"What the bloody 'ell do YOU think you were doing tailing one of OUR Fenchurch East's drug dealers?" Gene prodded Dempsey hard in the chest which only served to rile Dempsey further.

"Doing my job... trying to find out what Daly is up to." Sneered Dempsey

"We all want to know that...funny Daly's file has gone walkies."

"Well I haven't got it." Barked the leftenant

"Someone has it and it's my bet you lot have it sonny Jim."

"Let me get this right, you're accusing me of stealing your files?" yelled Dempsey incredulously

"No-one is accusing anybody of anything." Alex tried to reason.

"More like one of your incompetent detectives borrowed it and didn't put it back." Countered Dempsey

"My officers aren't incompetent... well Skelton has his moments. You and Makepeace can't be that shit hot at your jobs as you still haven't got anything concrete on Daly yet and...I caught up with you. Some undercover detective." Gene sniffed

Alex was feeling the tension increasing. This alpha male stand off was in danger of escalating.

"Gene that's not helpful I..." she was cut short.

"Say that again" Dempsey hissed bringing his face closer to Gene. "Makepeace is in there risking her life to put Daly away and you're suggesting we can't do our jobs?"

"Dempsey, DCI Hunt wasn't suggesting you couldn't do your jobs" Alex tried again to calm down the situation.

"Listen pal you started it. It wouldn't be the first time files have been removed to cover things up or used for personal gain." Gene continued to glower

Alex groaned that was a low shot even for Gene. Not only had he ruined Dempsey's surveillance on Smith he had accused SI10 of being incompetent and at worst corrupt.

"Did I hear right? You are now implying that I'm corrupt. That's rich coming from you DCI Hunt." grinned Dempsey "Is that why you exposed Charlie Mackintosh? To cover your own ass? Who sounds corrupt now?"

Well that did it.

"You jumped up Yankie piece of shit." Alex leaped out of the way as 14 stone of irate Manchunian policeman lunged at Dempsey, but he was too quick ducking under Gene's arm.

"Gene, stop it!" cried Alex

Dempsey clicked into survival mode barging into Gene's side unbalancing him. Gene quickly recovered righting himself and threw a punch which connected with Dempsey's jaw. Dempsey retaliated planting a right hook square in Gene's face. Gene reeled from the power of the blow.

"Well come on big man." Goaded Dempsey

Gene saw red. This yank was really pissing him off. With lightning reactions Gene landed a hefty punch into Dempsey's stomach making the SI10 detective crumple, winded. He then grabbed hold of the lapels of Dempsey's leather jacket and threw him against the brick wall pinning him there. Both men froze panting heavily.

"Stop it, stop it you two. You're acting like children in the playground." Cried Alex again

"Never seen kids in the yard fight like that." Croaked Dempsey still winded

"You didn't go to my school." Quipped Gene

"You fight dirty Chief." Dempsey meant this with respect. He had grown up in the gutters of Brooklyn and fighting was part of survival. Unbeknown to him Gene had also had a tough childhood, he had equally learnt his trade on the streets of Salford. Little did the officers know that they had more in common than they thought, both had grown up with alcoholic fathers.

Gene let go of the lapels and Dempsey shrugged his jacket back into place.

Gene brushed his hand through his hair and muttered "I need a drink and you are coming with us. In the car." He motioned to Dempsey.

He pursed his lips and considered Gene's less than friendly invite before obeying and climbing in the back of the Quattro.

* * *

Meanwhile Makepeace was sat with a blonde sharp suited gentleman watching him play cards in the Glitter Club. She was three hours in to her shift and she was struggling to keep herself from checking her watch every five minutes, wishing the time away. She had become accustomed to the regulars in the club, but was getting no further with the investigation. She grimaced as she again batted the man's hand away from her thigh. She was beginning to think he was related to an octopus... if it wasn't her thigh it was her backside, if not there his hand would be wandering up the back of her legs under her dress. Annoyingly every time she stood up to try to evade his groping he would take advantage and give her bum cheek a hefty squeeze. Makepeace's body language hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Scarlet, a word please." Madame Yvonne hissed.

Makepeace sighed and followed Yvonne to the corner of the room. She stood with her hand placed on hip, her body poised for an ear bashing.

"May I remind you, you are here to provide a service to our clients." The Madame's voice was stern and uncompromising "That means you let them do with you what they please."

"The guys a creep, he..."

"He is paying your wages."

Makepeace huffed and deliberately looked away.

"Look here girl, you have nearly finished your trial here and if it was up to me you would have been shown the door by now, but Mr Daly seems quite taken with you. God alone knows why. I think you are a stuck up, frigid snob. He seems to think you have potential."

Makepeace turned to face her again, showing Madame Yvonne her best scowl.

"Now, Mr Daly has requested your company for the rest of the evening, he has a little matter he wants to discuss with you. So be nice to him, believe me you don't want to step on his toes."

"Especially in these heels." Makepeace grumbled

Makepeace rolled her eyes huffily, she really didn't have to act stroppy, she'd had enough of being in this meat market of a club and her feet were killing her from wearing 6 inch stilettos night after night. She wanted nothing better than to go home to her flat, take the shoes off, wipe the tarty makeup off and climb in to a hot bath.

"What was that?" barked Yvonne

"Nothing."

Makepeace plastered a broad sweet smile on her face and tottered in the direction of Daly.

* * *

"This kinda feels like home. I'm half Italian on my mother's side." Dempsey said cheerily as he sat down next to Alex in Luigi's "Is the Pasta good, like my Momma makes it?"

"It's very good and Luigi is a superb host." Smiled Alex

"If you wanted a date you only had to say and we could have lost old grisly over there." He grinned suggestively waving in Gene's direction at the bar.

Alex sighed wearily. She really was trying to warm to the American, but he kept putting a dampener on things. Alex wondered how Makepeace coped with him every day, but then she glanced over at Gene and wondered if Makepeace had the same thoughts about her and the gruff DCI. No, Gene was not as bad as Dempsey. At least Gene made her laugh, Dempsey just made her want to slap him one.

Gene appeared at Alex's side and plonked down a bottle of red and a glass for Alex, followed by Luigi who handed Gene and Dempsey a scotch each.

"So this is where you CID guys hang out, very nice I like it." Beamed Dempsey

"Glad you approve, the house red is shit and the food not much better, but we are made welcome." grumbled Gene as he took his place next to Alex's other side. He took out a cigar and put it to his lips. As quick as a flash Dempsey whipped out his lighter leaned over Alex and lit Gene's cigar for him. Gene was slightly surprised by his actions and felt the need to offer Dempsey a cigar.

"Thanks don't mind if I do."

Alex sighed again and helped herself to a large glass of house rubbish. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Move a little closer, Scarlet." Liam Daly instructed Makepeace.

She obeyed putting on her best acting performance. She smiled sweetly at Daly locking her blues eyes with his piercing, stone cold ones. She shuddered feeling his intense gaze. His hair once again scraped back in to a tight, curly pony tail which served to make his sharp features more prominent.

"That's better. I want to see you up close." He said with slight menace.

She could smell his smoky after shave and could sense a peculiar aura of power radiating from him.

This was her best shot at getting some much needed information, but she didn't know where to start. Daly was firmly in control. He broke the eye contact and ran his gaze down her legs, drinking in her perfectly formed legs. Makepeace felt exposed under his scrutiny and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Daly chuckled and moved his eyes back to her face. "Madame said you were finding it difficult. Not had much experience have you?" All Makepeace could do was nod totally under his spell.

"Most of the girls find it tough to begin with, but they soon find their... stride." He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one still watching her closely. He offered her one she shook her head.

"No thank you, I don't" she managed

"What do you do, Scarlet?" he cocked his head suggestively

Makepeace tried to push down the fear that was starting to rise from her stomach.

"Do I scare you...Scarlet?" he grinned

"No...no you don't." Makepeace whispered "I'm just not sure what you expect of me Mr Daly."

"Liam, please call me Liam. I have feeling you and I are going to become good friends." There was that hint menace in his voice again, thinly disguised in his Dublin lilt.

"I have a little something for you which will help with your nerves." He reached into his pocket pulled his hand out and grabbed Makepeace's hand, sending shivers down her spine as she felt a small paper wrap placed in her palm.

"I don't do that either..." she stammered trying to hand it back to him.

"Keep it. You will." He said firmly unsmiling

Sensing this was an order; Makepeace curled her fingers round the drug and slipped it into her clutch bag. It was evidence at least.

"That's a good girl, now let's have a drink."

* * *

"How do you know about SuperMac?" demanded Gene sipping his Scotch

"I'm a detective." Grinned Dempsey annoyingly. Noting Gene and Alex's less-than-impressed look, he dropped the act.

"I read your file. Both of yous."

Gene and Alex glared at him

"Look, me and Makepeace... we had to know who we are dealing with. Don't tell me you haven't done the same?"

Gene and Alex looked sheepish.

"You're not on file." Alex stated

"According to records you and Makepeace don't exist." Added Gene

"We don't. None of us in SI10 do. Not officially. A bit like spooks only policemen." He explained with another grin. "Seriously, we don't have many friends and there are quite a few upstairs trying to bring us down. Sound familiar?"

Gene nodded in recognition "Bin trying to bring me down for years, haven't succeeded though."

"Not yet." Said Alex pointedly

"So, you wanted to know if you could trust us?" questioned Gene

Dempsey nodded "I had to check you out. Needed to know if you were trying to scupper our investigation or were just looking after your patch, or as you say in London your manor."

"And?" pressed Gene

"You guys are straight down the line...some interesting methods, but you get results."

"You could say Gene's methods are urm interesting, some would say thuggish, but effective." Smiled Alex

"Thank you Bolls you'll make me blush with your compliments." Gene smiled back

"Don't mention it."

"I won't"

Dempsey looked bemused at the two CID officers "Hey have you two got something going on? If I'm playing gooseberry I'll come back tomorrow."

Alex snorted "In his dreams...what a ridiculous thought."

"You got to be kidding. Me and this posh mouthy tart...never." blustered Gene

"I don't go for misogynist dinosaurs."

"No only Thatcherite wankers with braces to ping." Countered Gene huffily

"Well you left me there."

"I told you to go to bed Miss piss head. On yer own."

Dempsey's head moved from left to right as if watching a game of flirting tennis.

"Me a piss head!" exclaimed Alex "You were the one that got me drunk...trying to get me into bed."

"In your dreams miss lady woman."

"Herhummm!" Dempsey cleared his throat to remind them he was still there watching the exchange.

Gene and Alex were brought back to their senses.

"Moving on." Muttered Gene

"Daly's file." Stated Dempsey trying to get the conversation back on track "We can't find it either. No information at all."

"Same here. I had piece of paper with his date of birth and a mug shot. Same for Ian Smith." Sighed Alex

"Doesn't that strike you as a little odd Inspector?" puzzled Dempsey

"We thought you had it. Made sense at the time." Added Gene

Dempsey shook his head. "Spikings has known this guy a long time and Smith."

"Me too." Agreed Gene

"Has form as long as your arm, but nada, nothing, zilch."

Alex shrugged "Someone has deliberately lost the information so that he can't be got at."

"Bingo." Dempsey clicked his fingers "And I figure it's got to be an inside job. Am I right or am I right?"

"You're right." Said Gene and Alex together

Gene sighed heavily _'here we go again' _corruption within the force had reared its ugly head once more. He felt slightly comforted that his was not the only department fighting the rot. At least this time he and Alex had an ally, even if it was a very unusual pairing at that.

"What must you think of us." Began Alex "you come over here from New York to join one of the oldest police forces in world only to find it full of corruption."

"Don't sweat it babe, NYPD is full of bent cops as well, except ours tend to make friends with the Mafia." Dempsey leant closer in to Alex "between you and me that's how I ended up here in the first place."

Alex gave the American a quizzical look.

"You have a contract out on you." Stated Gene

"Got it one Chief, But can I ask you keep it to yourself, not even Makepeace knows why I'm here."

* * *

Daly grinned salaciously as his hand grazed Makepeace's knee and began to creep up her thigh. In her mind alarm bells started to ring, but she was struggling to focus. _'I can't have had that much champagne.' _She thought hazily.

"I...I'm sorry I don't feel so good." She slurred

Daly ignored her and continued his journey. Makepeace tried to move, but the room started to sway as if she was on a ship, Daly's face becoming a blur. The laughter and chatter in the club sounded muffled to her as she struggled to her feet. She tried in vain to put one foot in front of the other.

"I really don't feel well." She slurred again as her legs buckled beneath her, Daly catching her before she landed in an undignified heap.

"I think you could do with some air sweetheart." Sneered Daly

"Is she alright?" grinned Madam Yvonne knowingly.

"She's fine Yvonne. Just a little too much to drink." He smirked

Makepeace felt hot and clammy as the room became a fog in front of her. Daly with his arm firmly around her waist guided her through the door into the cold night air. The fresh air hit her like a bucket of iced water, but only served to increase the feeling of nausea which was now washing over her. He led her down the alley at the side of the club and manoeuvred her under one of the many fire escapes. Makepeace went to sit at the foot of one of the stairs only for Daly to force her back up to a standing position.

"No you don't bitch." He spat

"I...need too...sit..." her mind was whirring trying to form coherent thought.

With brute force Daly slammed her against the wall pressing his body up against her.

"No...no." she fought against him trying to push him away with all her might.

"Shut up" he snapped as he forced his lips to hers.

Makepeace squeaked and whimpered desperately trying to move away "GET OFF ME!" She managed to scream.

"OI! GET OFF HER!" came a shout from the other end of the alley

Daly's head snapped up as he saw a figure come running towards them. He dropped her like a sack of spuds and legged it in the opposite direction. Makepeace collapsed on the cold ground sobbing gently. Her head throbbed and she was disorientated.

"It's ok. You're ok." comforted the stranger as he knelt beside her. She lashed out still in defence mode.

"Makepeace, it's DI Carling CID, you're safe. We're going to get you out of here. Shhhh." Ray wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to shield her from the cold. "CHRIS SHE'S HERE." He shouted to his friend and colleague.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage to whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I was really worried no-one would like this being a crossover. Please keep them coming as I feel this is going to be quite long one (hence a really long chapter...sorry).**

Chapter 7

Luigi's was now abuzz with the CID crowd laughing and joking, playing pranks and being their normally loud selves. Gene and Alex were sat in a quieter part of the trattoria with Dempsey seated between them. Alex picked at her pasta lost in thought as the two men shovelled their food in as if they hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Not hungry Bolls?" Gene finally spoke noticing Alex's lack of enthusiasm.

"No not really." She sighed playing with the now congealed spaghetti on her plate.

"Spit out then."

"The foods not that bad." She frowned

"No I meant... I can hear the cogs whirring round. You're thinking again. Either that or you're about to lay an egg."

"Foods really mmm good." Dempsey said muffled as he was clearly enjoying another mouthful.

Alex frowned again as she watched the American eagerly devouring his meal adding '_lack of table manners' _to the growing list of Dempsey's faults.

Alex gave up, letting the fork leave her fingers she sat back in her seat. "Something doesn't add up."

"Here we go. You have theory written all over your face." Mused Gene as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Makepeace has been undercover in the club for nearly two weeks now?" she turned to Dempsey. He replied nodding.

"We know that Daly is running a knocking shop and Smith is drug dealing so why haven't you been able to arrest them? Surely that's enough to put the pair of them away for a long stretch?"

"Lady B has a point." Agreed Gene

"Haven't got any evidence. Makepeace hasn't seen Smith sell any drugs, all she's got is that the girls talk about Smith like he's the candy man. Same as Daly and that Madame Yvonne. She's never seen money change hands for the girls' services."

Alex knitted her brow "But what about bank accounts? Surely we could get him on a fraud charge or money laundering. There's got to be more money going in then a straight forward gambling club?"

Dempsey shook his head. "No bank account registered in his name... or the club."

"Offshore?" questioned Gene taking a large slurp of beer.

"Possible." Shrugged Dempsey

"Something is very wrong here." puzzled Alex. "Why would a bonafide club not have a bank account and why would Daly need an offshore facility... how did he even get one in first place...if he indeed has one."

"The whole thing stinks, I agree. It's my guess that someone high up is protecting him. Someone who knows how to lose files and throw investigating detectives off the scent." said Dempsey with a conspiring tone.

"Someone like a high ranking police officer." Stated Gene sagely

"Or a politician." Added Alex

Their conversation was interrupted as the sound of a commotion came from the direction of the door. All three detectives looked up at the door as Ray and Chris struggled in propping a wobbling Makepeace between them, her head drooping and lolling. Shaz followed closely behind clutching Makepeace's hand bag.

"Bloody 'ell!" exclaimed Gene

"Makepeace!" cried Dempsey and Alex together springing up from their seats and rushing over to the trio.

"What happened." Barked Gene concern etched on his face.

"That Bastard Daly. Found her in the alley he had her pinned up against the wall and was about to... you know..." Ray couldn't bear to go on hoping they all got the idea without further explanation.

"He what!" yelled Dempsey "I'll kill him." Anger had risen in Dempsey. Makepeace was a tough cookie, but he couldn't bear to see her in this sort of state.

With Alex's help Ray and Chris guided her to the nearest chair and sat her down.

"Luigi, a glass of water please." Alex asked the Italian as she too sat down. "Makepeace are you ok?"

Now kneeling in front of Makepeace Dempsey said failing to conceal the worry in his voice "Did that bastard hurt you?"

Makepeace couldn't respond. Her mind was jumbled and the other officers' faces swam before her eyes. She was aware of voices asking her questions, she saw their lips move, but couldn't register. It was like she was swimming under water, all sound muffled and distorted. One thing she did know she was now safe, comforted by the reassuring tones of a familiar Brooklyn accent.

"Harry speak to me." He pleaded

"He must 'ave slipped her a Mickey finn." Ray explained to Gene, "Can't get any sense outta her Guv."

"Bastard." Gene muttered in disgust

Luigi handed Alex a glass of water. She cupped one of her hands around Makepeace's head and brought the glass to her lips. "Here drink this." Makepeace gratefully supped at the water. Her mouth being bone dry from the effects of the Champagne and the drug. Her throat was sore from her scream.

Alex handed a concerned Luigi the empty glass "Another please Luigi." He obliged and scuttled off.

"Better?"

Makepeace nodded, her senses starting to return.

"Thatta girl." Smiled Dempsey

As her eyes began to focus she became aware of several worried faces fixed on her.

Finally she croaked "I'm ok."

The group of worried faces turned into a picture of relief.

"Really, I'm fine."

Luigi handed her a second glass of water and she gulped it down. The others waited expectantly for Makepeace to tell the evenings' story. She relayed the details, well as much as she could remember anyway, events still being quite hazy. The other officers displayed looks of disgust and shock, muttering disapproving words.

"Did you manage to get anything?" enquired Dempsey

Makepeace nodded and reached into her clutch bag pulling out the wrap of cocaine. She handed it to him. Dempsey fingered the paper then fixed Makepeace with his eyes. He stood up from his kneeling position not breaking eye contact. "Is that it?" sounding more harsh than he intended.

Makepeace now back in full charge of her faculties glared at him. After what she had been through, was that all he cared about? Anger started to boil inside of her _'how dare he!'_ She'd been to hell and back and all he was interested in was evidence? She plonked the glass down on the table and stood up placing her hands on her hips. The members of CID watched perplexed and bemused as they had noticed the fire burning in her eyes.

"How can you say that?" she spat

"You gotten close to him and that's all you come back with?" retorted Dempsey on the defensive.

"YOU BASTARD!" _thwack_ she slapped him hard across the cheek.

The action was greeted by oohs and ahhs from the watching party accompanied by collective winces. Alex stared open mouthed. Harriett Makepeace had a shorter fuse than she did.

"What was that for?" moaned Dempsey rubbing his rapidly reddening cheek.

"YOU," She pointed at him "Were supposed to be looking out for me, but no cowboy Dempsey had to go off on his own little mission leaving Carling to find me." She was still seething now in full flow.

"You said you could look after yourself." He defended

"I didn't mean you to abandon me."

"You broads are all the same... you pretend you are just as tough as men, but expect us men to come to your rescue." Dempsey's voice had risen to a yell

"It was a bloody man who got me into this mess in the first place." She glared at him.

The onlookers didn't know what to do or say. They were used to the Guv's and the Ma'am's heated exchanges, but this was something else.

"You really are the most childish man I have ever met."

"Bet I'm not."

"You are."

"Not"

Alex glanced at Gene as if to say _'you're not the only one then'._

Gene returned her look with a frown "Don't say it Bolls."

Alex smiled sweetly back at him "Say what, Gene?"

Makepeace threw her hands in the air "I give up" she pushed past Dempsey and Gene and headed for the bar. She was still a bit unsteady on her feet and she wobbled slightly as her heel snagged on the carpet. She winced in discomfort and turned to the others "and to top it all my feet are bloody well killing me."

Dempsey turned to Gene "Do your upper classes breed them like that." He said jabbing thumb in Makepeace's direction.

"You think you've got problems, I have to put with this one day in day out." grumbled Gene as he cocked his head towards Alex "she can be a right gobby pain in the arse."

"Excuse me I am here." She said indignantly

"Yeah we can hear ye." grinned the American as he gave the actions of a nagging woman with his hands, much to Gene's amusement

"Dempsey, do you want the other cheek to match?" She said through gritted teeth. "And you Gene Hunt don't think I won't punch you again."

Dempsey raised his eyebrows at Gene with a smirk

"Bloody women." muttered the DCI as he went to return to his table.

Makepeace waited patiently for Luigi to return to his position at the bar. "What can I get for you Signorina?"

"Vodka and tonic make it a large one."

The request surprised Luigi, but he dutifully poured the drink and handed it to her. She gulped it down in one slamming the glass back down on the bar. Luigi stared at her wide eyed.

"Another one please." She said curtly

"Signorina I fear Mr Hunt's men are rubbing off on you." The Italian gingerly replied.

"Another Vodka." She hissed.

Luigi recoiled as if he'd just been stung.

Makepeace regretted her harshness "Sorry that was very rude of me. It's been a very trying day."

"It's very difficult for women policemen, yes?"

Makepeace afforded the small Italian a smile. "Yes it is."

* * *

After some time and a considerably amount of alcohol later a more joyous mood had returned to the restaurant. Dempsey and Makepeace's previous argument had more or less been forgotten and with the help of red wine and various spirits, the group were getting along. Dempsey had been telling jokes and regaling the agog CID officers with tails from the NYPD.

"and I said to him 'that's not the way to do it, if you're going to stick a suspect in the trunk make sure he's got his pants on'"

The room erupted in guffaws of laughter even Alex and Makepeace was enjoying Dempsey's stories.

Alex snorted into her glass of wine trying desperately to control the fit of giggles that was taking her over. Dempsey watched the DI intently. She had the most gorgeous laugh he had ever seen. Alex managed to stop laughing long enough to catch Dempsey looking at her. He flashed his grin at her which caused the giggles to erupt again.

"Guv, tell...him about...hahaha.. the time..haha. Tyler fell for that...hahah honey ha trap." Ray was equally struggling not to laugh.

Gene grinned broadly at the memory. "Ah well this was when we were up in Manchester and my DI was a strange chap called Sam Tyler..." Gene started to tell the story

"...to cut a long story short. When he didn't show for work I went up to his flat. The girl had cuffed him to the bed and he was completely starkers... to embarrass him further I called the plonk in so she could cop an eyeful."

"Plonk?" questioned Dempsey looking at Makepeace who always acted as his interpreter.

"Woman PC" she smiled "You didn't, poor girl." She slurred to Gene with mock disgust.

"I thought it was funny, those two had a thing going on. I thought she should check out the merchandise before committing." He smirked

The room erupted in laughter again.

"I don't think it's that funny." Piped up Shaz

"What if it was you and Chris? Wouldn't you find it funny your plonker of a boyfriend in that state?"

Chris shifted uncomfortably

"Well maybe. Sorry baby." She said with a coy smile.

"I think it's very amusing finding your over clever DI like that, then again with this one it could have a whole new meaning." Gene directed his comment at Alex waggling his eyebrows.

"Dream on Gene." She grinned

"Oh you have no idea Bolls."

Gene's eyes were gleaming at her and she couldn't help but smile back. The spell was broken by the gentle thud of Makepeace's head contacting with Alex's shoulder. She looked down at the blonde who had fallen asleep. The mixture of exhaustion, drugs and alcohol had finally beaten her body.

"I think its bedtime." stated Alex to Gene "I don't think she should be alone tonight. She can stay with me."

Gene nodded his approval.

"You live close?" asked Dempsey

"Upstairs. She can have the bed I'll sleep on the sofa."

Dempsey stood up and moved over to Makepeace "Come on princess time for your beauty sleep."

She stirred slightly "Are you taking me to bed Dempsey?"

"Yep."

"Don't forget to lock the front door and turn the lights out." She slurred sleepily

"I won't honey."

With that he scooped her up into his arms. "Lead the way Inspector."

Alex took charge of Makepeace's handbag, Gene the keys to Alex's flat. Gene led the way up the stairs and unlocked the door. Dempsey manoeuvred Makepeace safely through the door avoiding hitting her head.

As Gene watched the scantily clad Makepeace being carried passed him he couldn't help but comment, "Where does she keep her warrant card in that outfit?"

"Gene." Alex gently berated him.

"Same place as her gun" said Dempsey Matter-of-factly.

Gene and Alex stared in disbelief at Dempsey.

"I'm only guessing." He defended sensing they thought he knew for definite. "I haven't had a chance to find out...yet. Where would you keep it Inspector?"

Gene looked at Alex waiting for her answer. She didn't dignify the question with an answer.

"Bedrooms through here." She motioned. She peeled back the duvet as Dempsey softly set Makepeace down as if she was a piece of glass. Alex left him to it and headed to the kitchen.

He gently removed her red shoes setting them by the bed. He then covered her with the duvet. She sighed dreamily and sunk into the pillow clutching the duvet closer to her. For a brief second Dempsey thought about kissing her on the cheek, but then thinking better of it he settled for twiddling his fingers in her hair. "Sweet dreams Harry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again, many thanks for your reviews...sorry if I haven't replied work has been manic hence it being ages since i've updated. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dull , but I had to introduce a new character before the sting also sorry if my knowledge of 1984 computer technology is not correct...I was only little then hehe. Please continue reviewing QQ**

Chapter 9

Alex was feeling rather upbeat and happy as she practically skipped to work. Although cold and frosty, the sun was bright without a cloud on the London skyline. For once she had managed to survive an alcohol fuelled night in Luigi's with no hang-over the next day. Makepeace had been the first to stir in the flat, helping herself to a cup of coffee, she too had no ill effects from the evenings excesses.

The two female detectives had chatted easily in the car as Alex had driven Makepeace home to freshen up. They had compared experiences of being women in the met and trying to climb the greasy pole. They talked a great deal about the men in their lives, mainly Gene & Dempsey, as it had become clear that neither had much male contact outside of work, nor did they have much social life. Makepeace had the occasional society bash to go to or friends party, the only people Alex knew were work colleagues. Thus, the two women had found having another like minded soul to talk to refreshing. Alex hadn't realised how lonely she was or how distanced she'd become from the outside world. After fifteen minutes in the car it soon transpired that Makepeace was in the same predicament. Both of them having married and divorced young, they had thrown themselves into their jobs. The result had been a good career with only a brash American and an out of date northern flat foot for company. Alex and Makepeace had laughed at the irony of it, for all their excellent education, feminist grit determination and a desire to be independent; they had become entrenched in an old fashioned male dominated environment.

Makepeace's passing comment as she got out of the car was "After this case is over we really must go out for a drink. We should be living a little."

"You're right. I really would like that." Alex replied with a broad smile.

Thus, this had set Alex's uplifted mood for the day. She dared to think that she might have made a friend in Harriet Makepeace.

* * *

Spikings closely followed by Chas Jarvis marched down the corridors of Fenchurch East. His undercover agents had failed to call in the previous night, the only contact the Guvnor had received was a scribbled telephone message left on his desk reading _'had fun last night: checking out the opposition.' _Spikings had recognised that this was Dempsey speak for _'You won't like it so we're not going tell you what happened or where we are.'_ Therefore, the Welshman had decided it was time he paid Fenchurch East CID a visit.

Striding down the corridor Spikings was halted by the booming voice of Commissioner Malcolm Brent "Ah! Gordon. How the devil are you?"

Spikings turned on hearing his name "Sir. Good to see you. Keeping well I hope?"

Spikings shook the Commissioner's hand amicably.

"Apart from the old trouble with the dickey ticker, spot on. Yourself?"

"Very good Sir."

Brent smiled warmly at Spikings "And how are things with SI10. Have you whipped them into shape yet?"

"Oh, it's coming along." Spikings smiled back not wanting to get into a too deep a conversation about the department.

Brent turned to the tall, blonde man beside him "Gordon here has been heading up our new department SI10. Quite a challenge I hear. Gordon this is DCI David Hughes." He introduced the two men. "He joined us from Thames Valley CID six months ago and he is helping me put together a new records system. Dragging us kicking a screaming into the brave new world of the micro chip."

"Nice to meet you Sir, I've heard a lot about you." Hughes shook Spiking's hand

"All good I hope? Second thoughts don't answer that." Spikings again smiled

"Oh come, come Gordon, you're doing a sterling job. I've had the pleasure of meeting the delightful DS Makepeace and er Leftenant Dempsey... interesting chap."

"Oh" groaned Spikings

"It's good to see yours working so closely with our Hunt's team. Something of a miracle. Hunt doesn't normally accept help from other departments. Prefers to go it alone."

"What is it you are working on?" Hughes asked Spikings. Before he had a chance to reply Brent jumped in.

"The Daly case. We are all working to put the nasty piece of work away."

Spikings and Chas inwardly groaned. The last thing they wanted was the whole of the Met knowing their business... it was bad enough Hunt's department were involved.

Quickly changing the subject "Are they behaving themselves Sir?"

"Who? Dempsey and Makepeace or Hunt's team?" quipped the commissioner. Spikings not finding it particularly amusing.

"They have both made themselves very welcome I'm pleased to report ,so no issues."

"Good." Spikings nodded, "If you don't mind Sir I have a lot to get through today."

"Of course, course. You carryon."

As the Chief Super and Chas walked into the CID office no-one noticed. They were too busy gawping at the computer screens which had been installed on various desks. Dempsey sat with Alex as she gleefully showed Dempsey the delights of the database. "You see? You press Ctrl Alt and it brings this page up. You then type 'search Daly' and it brings up all the names of Dalys who have committed crimes in London." Except all that came up on screen was _'syntax error'_ "Er well it should do." grimaced Alex "Perhaps there's a glitch in the system. You should know all this. You have better technology at SI10 then us."

"Yeah, I let Makepeace handle that side of it. I'm not good with desk work." Shrugged Dempsey

Makepeace was sat across the room talking Ray, Chris and Shaz through the new system.

Spikings cleared his throat by way of making his entrance known.

"Boss!" exclaimed Dempsey cheerily "You got my message then?"

"Yes leftenant, if you can call that." He huffed "Nice of you to inform me what you are up to. I see you are busy with the case." He gestured around the room.

"New records data base Sir, should speed things up." explained Makepeace

"Hmmph." Grunted Spikings as he made his way to Gene's office.

After the greetings were over Spikings got straight to the point "It has come to my attention DCI Hunt that a car chase took place yesterday. I was informed by plod. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" He spoke slowly and concisely giving Gene time to think of the right answer.

Gene mused for a few seconds then shook his head "Haven't heard anything Sir. Would you like some tea? Or something a bit stronger?" Gene offered trying to distract the Chief Super.

"No thank you ,won't be staying long, criminals to catch."

Gene moved to the door "Shaz tea seven sugars!" the young DC jumped to her feet and headed for the kitchen.

Spikings continued. "I heard on the grapevine that a white Capri was being chased by a white Mercedes convertible... very much like the one my leftenant Dempsey drives."

Gene shuffled a little uncomfortably.

"Now that my DS and Leftenant are working with your team on this case, can I request that you inform me If they step out of line?" Spikings was fixing Gene with a knowing stare.

"Of course Sir. I am a superior officer and that is part of the job." Gene was keeping his voice neutral trying not give anything which might incriminate Dempsey. He knew Spikings meant business.

Spikings nodded as if accepting Gene's answer "Good. I thought you'd see it my way. You see the plod who witnessed this car chase also mentioned a red Audi. Don't spose you have information on that either?"

Now Gene was feeling very uncomfortable. He detected a slight hint of sarcasm in Spiking's voice giving Gene the impression that he knew more. _'thank god for shaz!'_ he said to himself as she walked in with his tea. Thinking quickly Gene spied the biscuits on the plate next to his cuppa. "No! Not those biccies yer daft mare. Come 'ere I'll show you ones I like." Gene shoved the perplexed DC out of his office and shooed her into the kitchen.

"Sir?" questioned Shaz

Gene shoved his car keys into Shaz's hand. She looked down at them, puzzlement written all over her face.

"Shaz, do me favour. Take the Quattro and drive it round the block a few times." He said hurriedly "No, not round the block take it over river, anywhere just get it out of the staff car park."

"But, Sir"

"Just do it for me I'll explain later. Take a radio I'll tell you when the coast is clear."

"Right Sir" beamed Shaz. She couldn't believe the Guv was entrusting his beloved Quattro to her.

"Good Girl."

* * *

After the initial excitement of the computers had waned (it wasn't long before every single one crashed) it was decided that it was time to focus on the case. After Spiking's earlier visit Gene was eager still to close the case. He didn't enjoy the attention of the SI10 Guvnor, the sooner Dempsey and Makepeace went back to where they belonged the better.

They were now trying to form a plan to gain some evidence. They were all sat around the wipe board.

"She aint going in there again. Not after last night." Stated Dempsey lounging on his seat, cigar in mouth.

"Excuse me, I will decide if I go in there again. Not you." replied Makepeace curtly.

"For once I agree with Dempsey." Said Alex "I don't think it's a good idea you should go back in the club on your own. Dalys obviously got a thing for you. You could phone in sick so you miss your shift. Gives us time to think of another way in."

Gene screwed up his face "Dint know prozzies could phone in sick."

"High class escort...actually." corrected Makepeace

"Well I guess they must get ill from time to time. Must be a hard job to do if you are bunged up with a cold and can't breathe." Alex reasoned

Her comment was met with titters of laughter from the male officers.

Alex not realising what she had intoned looked puzzled by the reaction. "I just meant that you can't do that sort of job with a streaming cold coughing and gasping for breath."

The male officers guffawed with childish laughter.

Alex frowned realising what they were laughing at "Oh for heaven's sake. Grow up you lot. It was a mere slip of the tongue."

The room erupted again. Ray was chortling the loudest nudging Chris, Chris missing the whole point. Alex indignantly huffed at the laughter, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Ok enough." Gene silenced them "Right. This is what we do then. Cavendish already thinks Bolls is my bit on the side and that Madame thinks she's a tart. We've already shown our faces in there so we won't look out of place. Up fer a bit of play acting Bolly?"

Alex just shrugged "If I must."

"The plan is we wire up Lady B, we go into the club together and she gets talking to the resident scumbags. You lot sit in the van and record the whole lot while watching the doors. Shaz you have a camera waiting to get any photographic evidence."

Shaz grinned at the thought of being given a proper job to do. The joy was short lived as Gene added "And make sure you've made enough tea and sandwiches for all of us."

"And what do we do?" queried Dempsey a little put out.

"Nothing unless it all goes tits up."

So the plan was set. Gene and Alex were going to play the part of escort and client so that Alex could start making connections in the club. Wired for sound they could record anything that might help further the case. Once Alex had found a way in and the time was right, Makepeace would join her in the nights to come...safety in numbers. Makepeace made the call to Madame Yvonne, putting on her best flu sounding voice to cry off sick. They had agreed to re-group at seven o'clock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again sorry for the long delay in posting. Blooming work just gets in the way. Please continue to R&R**

Chapter 10

Roly Cavendish paid the taxi driver his fare and proceeded to make his way down the street towards the Glitter Club. He hummed quietly to himself thumbing the wad of notes in his pocket, his stake and services money for the evening. As he rounded the corner into the small alleyway by the club, he was roughly grabbed and pulled into a doorway "Roly!" The voice sounded urgent but hushed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack." hissed Roly taken off guard.

"Sorry, I need to talk to you." replied the younger blonde man.

Roly sighed heavily "I thought we discussed this last week." He turned to leave.

The man clutched him by the elbow to stop him. "You said it would be a bit of fun. A way to pay my debts off." He said accusingly

"I didn't mean for you to create more debts... especially with Daly. What were you thinking Simon?"

Simon looked down at his hands guiltily. Cavendish had introduced Simon to the Glitter club not long after he had moved to London. Roly had suggested that Simon join him for the evening to relax from the stress of his new job and maybe he could win a little money to pay off some of his debts. He had enjoyed a little success in the beginning and he had become a regular customer, choosing to go to the club after a day's work rather than go home to his wife. After one alcohol fuelled night Daly approached him asking if he wanted to join a high stake poker game. Simon at the time was enjoying a run of luck so agreed without hesitation, against Roly's advice. Subsequently, his run of luck came to a spectacular end with him owing Daly thousands. Now he was up to his neck in trouble.

"Roly you've got to help me." Simon pleaded

"Dear chap, I have helped you as much as I can and pointed you in the right direction. I can do no more. You have dug yourself this crater sized hole, it is now up to you to get yourself out of it." Roly was unmoving.

"Please Roly"

"No," Cavendish started walking down the alley again. "I'll see you later. You owe me a drink. Oh and it's my turn with Scarlet tonight."

"Thanks a bunch...mate."

Simon slumped against the brickwork. He watched forlornly as Roly disappeared down the alleyway, humming as he went.

* * *

As Gene and Alex got into the Quattro there was something wrong...there was something very wrong. Alex looked at Gene's squashed frame questioningly. His knees were wedged up under the steering wheel, his hands poised in the position where the steering wheel should be. He looked equally puzzled then realisation hit him. He reached down for the handle under his seat and moved the seat back to its original position. "Bloody Shaz messing with my car." mumbled Gene

"What?" asked Alex

"Nuthin'" he grumbled

Alex checked her watch it was 7.30. She watched as the team piled into a transit van making ready for the night's operation. They had been fully briefed. Dempsey was very putout that he was only going to be another pair of eyes and ears, but Makepeace had reassured him that he would see some action soon. On the other hand Makepeace was quite relieved that she was not playing the escort that night. She had helped Alex with SI10's sophisticated wire apparatus, far superior to any of CIDs equipment. She had also given Gene and Alex the low down on all the characters she had come into contact with in the club. Now all they had to do was take up their positions. The team were to be parked up in the street across from the entrance of the club. Gene would park the Quattro in a backstreet just in case they needed to make a fast get away.

"Right, let's get on with it." Gene spoke into the radio.

Gene pulled out of the car park and headed down the road. He glanced at Alex who was staring straight ahead. "You're quiet for once."

"I'm just running through the plan in my head." She replied simply

Gene glanced over again with a look of slight concern "Are you nervous Bolls?"

Alex gave a small smile of reassurance "I'll be fine Gene, I'm sure you won't let Daly within five paces of me."

"Too right. Can't have scumbags like that touching you up can we. That's my job for the evening." Gene gave her a smirk.

Alex feigned a dirty look "Why do I get the feeling you're going to enjoy tonight?"

"I always said you had tarty tendencies. With you dressed like that, for one night, you're my tart and nobody else's. Got to keep in character Bolly."

"Hmmm. Well just remember I'm wearing a wire, Ray and Chris have vivid imaginations and god alone knows what Dempsey's is like."

Gene frowned "I think our Yank friend has been imagining all sorts when it comes to you."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure Makepeace is the one that fills his dreams."

Gene was about relay the thought that just popped into his head, but decided it was better off staying there. Instead he just chuckled.

* * *

Gene and Alex made quite an attractive sight as they entered the club arm in arm. Gene was donned in his dinner jacket complete with bow tie (tied by Dempsey as Gene couldn't do it) and Alex dressed in a stunning green satin outfit which reached just above the knee, showing off her curves, topped with a fur jacket. To Gene it felt like they were going to a film premier not the local posh knocking shop. Although they were working and only pretending to be a couple, Gene didn't care, he was content to have Alex by his side turning heads. He could feel the jealous glares from the customers as they sidled up to the bar to order their drinks.

The first thing that they noticed was Daly. He was sat on his usual perch at the end of the bar watching. He nodded good evening to Gene and Alex as they placed their order. Gene nodded back, Alex smiled. She gave Gene a look of recognition as he indicated that they stay at the bar. She slipped onto the bar stool, Gene likewise with his back to the metallic counter. Neither said anything as they simply observed their surroundings.

Alex was alerted to the voice of Madame Yvonne coming from the small back office attached to the bar "_well don't bother coming back and don't think you're getting this week's pay either."_ They heard furious muttering as the phone was slammed back onto its cradle. Yvonne then marched into the bar right up to Daly. She was dressend in a leopard print dress. Her tightly permed hair held back with diamonte clips, cheek bones highly rouged in contrast to her pale skin, lips blood red. "That's another one." She barked "and that Scarlet has cried off sick tonight."

Both Gene and Alex were listening.

Daly shrugged as if he didn't care, the action winding the Madame up even more.

"We can't keep loosing the classy ones like this. They're the ones that bring the money in."

"There are others." Daly replied nonchantly taking a sip of his scotch.

Yvonne scowled at him "No Liam, there is not a never ending supply of class coming through the door. What did you do to Scarlet last night?"

"You told me she needed loosening up so that's what I did." He said with indifference

Daly's attitude was not only annoying Madame Yvonne it was also grating on Gene and Alex as they recalled the state of Makepeace. Gene wanted to punch Daly's lights out there and then.

Daly noted the anger on Yvonne's face and sighed "Well just offer her more money then or drink, whatever floats her boat."

"We can't afford to pay them more every time you piss them off." She hissed as she pointed a finger at him "Just remember why we're doing this." With that she strode off clicking her fingers at two of the girls as she passed.

Daly just grinned after her.

"Mr Daly phone call for you." announced the barman.

"Thanks Mike."

Daly swung himself off his stool and walked into the back office.

"There is more to this than meets the eye Bolly." Whispered Gene

"Mmm, you're right there. Seems they're desperate for money."

Gene nodded "Wonder why. Look at this place it's heaving with twats throwing money away. He should be raking it in."

"But no bank account." Stated Alex remembering.

As Gene and Alex pondered Simon rushed up to the bar. "Mike is Roly in yet?"

"He's sulking in the snug area, his bird he booked for tonight is off sick. Drink?"

Simon nodded still looking rattled from his previous conversation with Roly Cavendish.

"Sounds like Harry had a lucky escape." Alex whispered to Gene.

"I'll take one for Roly." Simon took out his wallet to pay Mike for the scotch.

"Just a word of warning," Mike leant over bar as he took Simon's money "Daly wants a word."

Simon gulped nervously. After handing the notes over he grabbed the glasses and scurried off in the direction of the snug area.

Gene looked at Alex as if to say _'well'_

Alex leaned into Gene "I think it's time we started play acting."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hands up who would like a little Galex role play. Nothing graphic just a little fun.**

Chapter 11

"For God's sake Simon, will you sit still, you're making me nervous."

"Roly he wants to see me." Simon was jittery. Since he sat down next to Roly he kept wringing his hands, his palms were sweaty with tension, his muscles rigid.

"What's he going to do? You've done everything he has asked you to do and more. You're too valuable to waste." Roly reasoned

"Thanks for the reassuring thought." said the younger man sarcastically. "But, that's just it. I _have_ done everything. What does he want now? I can't keep doing this. I'm up to my neck as it is."

"Listen, the night you started owing him money was the night you went on his payroll. You just have to keep playing along until the debt is paid."

"What if the debt is never repaid?" Simon said quietly.

"My boy, you're in a mess no doubt about it, you're just going to have to ride it out and hope you come out the other side unscathed."

"My career would be finished ...and so would my marriage." He said sadly

Roly felt a twinge of sympathy for his new friend. He had come to London with high hopes and a very good career. Roly had known many people who had gotten themselves in a pickle with gambling debts it was just very unfortunate that Simon had chosen Daly to get in a pickle with. Even Roly didn't realise what such a bastard Daly was. But, he had to make sure that if Simon was going down he wasn't going to take himself with him. He had already crossed a little too far over the line for comfort.

Seated on the other side of the room were Gene and Alex. A complimentary bottle of Champagne had been placed in front of them by the waitress Emma.

"I didn't order this." Queried Gene

"Compliments from the management. Because you're new customers." She smiled sweetly "anything else I can get for you Sir?"

"No tar."

"Mmmm Bollinger how apt." grinned Alex as she poured them both a glass, "Cheers." They clinked glasses.

"I could get use to this Bolly. All we need now is the slap up meal and a posh hotel room to finish the night."

"I'm impressed Gene. You're starting to set your sights a little higher than Luigi's pizza and a bottle of House rubbish."

"And your sofa." added Gene

A warm smile passed between them.

"Talking of grub it might have to be a curry later or a bag chips. What do say Polly?"

Alex laughed "There you go you've broken the spell already."

They were totally relaxed in each other's company, so much so they had completely forgotten that the rest of CID and two SI10 officers were recording and listening to every word they were saying...

* * *

In the surveillance van Dempsey was grinning from ear to ear "Now is that them acting or for real?"

"No mate." Ray shook his head "There always at it buttering each other up one minute then trying to kill each other the next."

"They'll probably be arguing about whether to put vinegar on the chips later on." said Shaz

"Or whether to have a Madras or vindaloo." quipped Chris

"That bad huh?"

"Sounds like Hunt is just as petty as you." Makepeace smiled sweetly at Dempsey.

"I'm not the petty one." Dempsey retorted "You're the one that has to nitpick all the time, being a good girl guide an all."

"Me nitpick! You're the one that has to drive down several streets looking for the perfect hotdog."

"That's cos I aint found one in London yet."

Chris clicked his fingers "Alfie's at the top of Moore Street, he does good hotdogs and burgers. Me and Ray often stop there if we're doing the night shift." Ray nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the tip I'll try it."

* * *

Alex got up from her seat "I think I'll go and have a nose around."

"Ok Bolls, but don't go looking for trouble." Gene warned.

He watched appreciatively as Alex tottered away from him towards the back of the room. He leant back in chair and lit a cigar.

"Hullo again, I see you've brought the lovely Polly with you."

Gene turned to face Roly "Yes we didn't quite win enough last time so we thought we'd have another bash." replied Gene

"Roly Cavedish." Roly offered his hand to Gene

Gene had to think quickly. Alex had an alias, they hadn't thought about one for Gene. Then he remembered being undercover with Sam.

"Tony Blair." He shook Roly's hand. "You on your own again?"

"Not tonight Tony, I'm with a friend. He's having a bit of a rough time so I'm consoling him. He's disappeared to phone the wife."

"Got him on a tight lead has she?"

"Alas not tight enough."

Alex slipped through the double doors at the corner of the room. She had seen some of the girls coming and going through the doors and was curious to find what lurked there. She found a longish corridor which led to a couple of rooms leading off it. She tried one of the doors but it was locked. She was about to give up and wander back when she heard a screech. She ventured further down the corridor.

"Hello, anyone there?" There was no answer.

She cautiously moved on listening intently. As she came to the farthest door she heard sobs. A woman was crying..no not a woman more like a girl.

"Hello, are you ok?" The sobs stopped abruptly so Alex tried again "Can you hear me?"

Alex pressed her ear to the door, but there was nothing. The silence was broken by Madame Yvonne's booming voice.

"Can I help you?"

Alex jumped. She hadn't heard Yvonne enter the corridor.

"I..I thought I heard something." She tried to explain.

"Oh it's you!" Yvonne had recognised her, "What are you doing in here? This area is strictly staff only."

"Um sorry, I was looking for the ladies." Alex lied

Yvonne glared at Alex, "I seem to recall when we last met we were in the ladies."

"Yes we were. I thought the Snug area would have a ladies as well I was just following the other girls. Sorry my mistake." Alex tried to hurry past Madame Yvonne.

"Not so fast." Yvonne grabbed Alex's elbow, "Have you thought about my offer? I've had a girl go off sick tonight and I had to sack another."

"Er no not yet. I'm contracted by my client for the week. He's in London for business, I'm keeping him company."

"When you are free again give me a call and we will discuss terms."

"Ok I will."

Alex composed herself and pushed open the doors with more confidence than she felt. She had just got herself hired by Madame Yvonne. Stage one of the plan was now complete.

She walked back towards Gene ready to tell him her news only to find him in deep conversation with Roly Cavendish.

"Hi again." She said brightly

"Ah the delightful Polly." Roly took her hand and kissed it. Alex cringed at his touch. "Tony here was telling me all about you."

"All good I hope."

"Oh yes my dear. I'll leave you two it." He said this as Simon reappeared at their table looking more agitated than he was earlier.

"Tony?" questioned Alex raising an eyebrow at Gene

"Yep Tony Blair. My alias."

Alex nearly choked on her drink in amazement "Where did you get Tony Blair from?"

Gene looked puzzled at Alex's reaction. "It was a name Sam used on an undercover operation we were involved in."

"Ah Sam . Who was Cherie then?" She understood now.

"Annie of course."

"Don't tell me you were Gordon Brown?"

It was Gene's turn to look amazed "How did you guess?"

Alex was laughing

"Don't laugh I had a very unfortunate liaison with Mrs Luckhurst. We were undercover at a swingers party. She tried to do unmentionable things to my bits."

Alex guffawed with laughter.

* * *

"He's quite a character your chief" said Dempsey

"SSSSHHHH!" everyone else in group hushed him as they all craned their heads further to the speaker to hear the gory details.

"She was a bit rough with you was she?"...

* * *

After more time had passed the endless drinks had taken their effect on Gene and Alex. The residents of the van were now bored having consumed all the sandwiches and tea Shaz had made and they were in various states of lethargy. In Chris's case asleep.

Gene and Alex had decided enough was enough for one night. Gene helped Alex up out of her seat and they made their way out into the cold night air, chatting about anything and everything. Thinking better of driving after the cocktail of alcohol he had drunk, Gene steered Alex down the alley heading for the high street in search of a taxi. They got halfway down the cobbled street when a figure rounded the corner and advanced towards them. Alex squinted her eyes against the harsh neon light, trying to recognise the person. Her eyes widened as she realised it was Simon, but he wasn't alone, Daly was hot on his heels. Sensing an opportunity to earwig on their conversation she grabbed Gene and dragged him into the doorway. Gene taken by surprise gasped "What the hell are you doing woman."

Well that woke the surveillance team up.

Gene was about to protest further, but sensing Simon and Daly were in earshot Alex pulled Gene further into the doorway and clamped her lips on his to shut him up. Gene, although completely stunned by Alex's action, wasn't about to complain. He went with it not really understanding the motive. Eventually Alex pulled away slightly.

"Blimey Bolls..."

"Shhhh." Alex put her fingers to his lips "Daly and Simon." She indicated with a small movement of her head. Gene followed the movement and saw Daly and Simon talking mere metres away.

"I want my Money." Demanded Daly

"I haven't got it Mr Daly, honest." Simon whimpered "I've done everything you wanted. I thought that was in payment."

"That was just to cover the interest." Daly sneered.

He appeared to look in Gene's and Alex's direction. Gene reacted by pinning Alex against the door kissing her forcefully. Gene realised they had to look as though the weren't interested in Daly, but they were tart and client...client getting his money's worth. Alex responded by wrapping her arms around him. Gene took full advantage of the situation and planted one hand firmly on her bum. Something ignited in Alex, but she was telling herself they were playing a role and nothing else, her body, however was saying something completely different. For Gene it may be role playing, but it was starting to come damn close to one his fantasies.

In the van they could hear muffled noises, but couldn't work out what was going on. They all frowned and shrugged at each other.

"Please Mr Daly. I need more time." Simon pleaded

Daly laughed "It's not that simple Simon. I need you to do far more for me."

Some movement down the alley caught Daly's eye and he stopped talking. Instead he started to move towards Gene and Alex.

Gene breathlessly said "He's coming this way. Sorry Polly I think we need a bit more acting." With that he hitched Alex's leg up round his hip. Alex squeaked with surprise, but didn't protest instead she curled her leg around his back. Gene's body tingled all over with the contact. He couldn't believe he had his DI pinned in a doorway with him holding on to her leg and her kissing him frantically. If this was undercover work he'd gladly do more of it. Daly was trying to work out who was there and what was happening.

Gene and Alex decided to step up the pretence by roaming their hands over each other's body. Gene ran his hand up her leg. There was a loud _'ping!'_ and Alex yelped.

"Sorry Bolls. Elastic caught on my watch strap."

* * *

Finally the listeners in the van cottoned on to what was happening with their two superior officers. Ray and Dempsey were giggling like to school boys, Shaz was staring at the speaker in disbelief, even Makepeace was desperately trying to stifle a giggle.

Chris still completely clueless said "There's a lot of interference."

This tipped Dempsey, Ray and Makepeace over the edge into convulsive laughter.

* * *

Daly continued walking towards them. Gene noted this. "Make some noise." He instructed Alex

"What?" she gasped

"He's getting closer make some noise like you're enjoying yourself." He growled

Alex didn't really have to pretend, her mind was in freefall with her legs turning to jelly. She put on her best acting for him.

On hearing Alex's acting skills Daly stopped in his tracks. A broad, dirty grin spread across his face. He turned on his heel and headed back to Simon.

"Just a Tart getting a seeing to." Daly winked at Simon.

Gene and Alex hadn't noticed Daly had retreated...they had become too wrapped up in their role play.

* * *

The officers in the van were trying to recover from their hysterics when Daly walked past with Simon.

"That's Daly with Simon Hughes!" exclaimed Makepeace.

"Start Snapping." Dempsey directed Shaz. Shaz obliged picking up the camera and started clicking away.

Dempsey jumped into the driver's seat to get a closer look.

Makepeace with one ear still trained on the speaker decided it was time she went to rescue Alex and try to spare her some blushes.

* * *

Gene and Alex finally pulled apart. Alex started to rearrange her dress after becoming dishevelled. As she replaced the straps she felt something long and thin. Gene watched curiously as she revealed the wire.

They looked at one another shock forming on their faces. Together they mouthed _'oh shit!'_

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter I feel it's a little scrappy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again many thanks for your reviews. I feel this story has a lot further to go.**

Chapter 12

Alex entered her flat with a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. Sighing loudly she threw her keys onto the coffee table and went into the kitchen. After pouring herself a glass of water she wandered to her bedroom. She caught sight of herself in the full length mirror. She stared at her form, her lipstick was smeared across her cheek (the rest had ended up on Gene's collar), her hair was sticking out at right angles. She tried in vain to flatten the wayward strands then she noticed one stocking had slipped its moorings and had pooled round her ankle, the other stocking was now sporting a rather large ladder. To Alex she looked like a woman who had been ravished... make that devoured. She sighed again as she took her fur jacket off. The back of the jacket was peppered with green stains from the moss on the brick work, inter mixed with rust powder from the door hinges.

She kicked off her shoes and unzipped her dress. She picked the dress up off the floor to straighten it out, she stopped and pulled it close to her face. A manly scent wafted up her nostrils, the unmistakeable smell of Gene Hunt. A small smile crept across her lips as once again the evening's events re-played in her head. She removed the rest of her clothing and climbed under the bed sheets. Alex shut her eyes grinning. She would worry about the other officers' thoughts in the morning, but right now her head was her own domain, nobody could read her mind. The grin widened as her imagination took over from where the role play had stopped, her hands reaching ever closer to Gene's belt buckle and then...

* * *

The next day

Alex composed herself before entering the station. If she knew the Fenchurch gossips well, tales of the previous nights shenanigans would have spread like wildfire. With a deep breath she walked in her head held high. She had kept telling herself it had all been a mere undercover pretence nothing more.

"DI Drake! Alex!" Makepeace shouted down the corridor and hurried to catch up with her, she was clutching a piece of paper.

"Morning Harry." Alex smiled back.

"How are you this Morning?" Makepeace tentatively enquired with a cheeky smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Never better," replied Alex airily "Let's just say I got my Harvey Wallbanger in the end."

Makepeace frowned slightly puzzled, but she had an inkling at what Alex meant.

"Hmmm it was very convincing." Said Makepeace playfully

"Don't you start. I'm going to have enough of the piss taken out of me when I go through those doors as it is." Alex smiled

"Sorry." apologised Makepeace still playing "Couldn't help myself."

"What's that?" Alex nodded to the piece of paper in Makepeace's hand

"Ah! This. Simon Hughes looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. Being in the club undercover put him out of context. Then I remembered my friend Camilla talking about him. She lives in Oxford."

"She knows him?"

"No. But, he's a bit of a local talking point." Makepeace turned the piece of paper round to show Alex. The paper being a photocopy of a news paper cutting from the Oxford Times.

Alex read the headline '_Simon Hughes wins the bi-election for Oxford east.'_

"He's an MP!" exclaimed Alex in surprised

"Yep. The question is how did he get caught up with Daly?"

"And how does he know Roly Cavendish?" added Alex

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Dempsey bouncing down the corridor

"Morning gals." He came between them and placed an arm around each of the ladies' shoulders "Isn't it a great day? England has sunshine two days running! I was beginning to forget what it looked like."

"We do have sunny days you know. Anyway why are you so happy?" asked Makepeace

"I dunno," Dempsey shrugged "Just looking forward to another day of working with the most beautiful officers in the met." He placed an exaggerated kiss on Alex's and Makepeace's cheek then bounded through the doors into CID.

"Look at you boys working away. Another day another dollar."

"Hi Dempsey." replied Chris

"Hi Chris, the Chief in?"

Chris jabbed a thumb towards Gene's office

"Hiya Chief." said Dempsey leaning on the door frame.

"What is it with people not knocking in this place?" gruffed Gene

"Doors open. I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance last night." Dempsey was grinning salaciously "You should get an academy award. Had me fooled."

Gene scowled a warning at Dempsey

"I guess working in a crap hole like Fenchurch East there's got to be some perks to the job."

Gene's voice was low "Dempsey get out of my office and get some bloody work done."

"You're the boss."

"That's right I am."

Dempsey walked out into the main office and plonked himself down on Alex's desk. He watched as Ray pinned pictures of Daly, Simon and Roly on the case board.

Alex and Makepeace emerged from the kitchen carrying cups of coffee. Alex glared at Dempsey "Your arse appears to be on my desk."

"Well isn't that nice manners. Is that what they teach you at finishing school?" quipped Dempsey

"Nope. I learnt it all from my three Manchunian colleagues." Alex retorted

"Right listen up you lot." Gene clapped his hands "We have some more information. Makepeace here has found out who Hughes is. He is the MP for Oxford East so with have another posh twat on our hands."

"Not necessarily. Oxford east is where the students live and where the council sink estates are." Alex butted in.

"West Oxford is the money area. My friend Camilla lives in Summertown." Added Makepeace

"Really!I love that part of Oxford." Alex replied to Makepeace "My guardian use to take me to Oxford when he had to go for business. Use to treat me to lunch at the Randolph."

"Ah yes the Randolph been there many a time with my father." Makepeace reminisced

"Moving on." Gene huffed "We need to find out who Roly Cavendish is."

"Found that out too," said Makepeace a little smugly "I got some of my informers to do a little digging. He used to work in the foreign office."

"Blimey Makepeace you know people in high places." said Gene

"Yep so high they're stuffed right up their own..."

"Yes thank you Dempsey." Gene huffed again "Me, Lady B and lady H here are going back into the club again tonight. Now we know more about them any information they give us will make more sense."

Chris raised his hand to ask a question

"Yes Christopher?"

"Will the Ma'am be wearing a wire again?"

There were collective sniggers across the room.

"No Christopher she bloody well won't be." He snapped "You , Ray and Shaz will be watching again like you did last night. Anymore questions?"

Dempsey was the one raising his hand this time

"Yeah I've got one. What will I be doing?"

"Keeping your mouth shut and your ears open." Gene turned on his heel and headed back into his office.

The other officers got on with reading files and making notes. Dempsey sighed loudly bemused. He didn't like being on the side lines nor did he like the idea of Makepeace going back into the club without him by her side. He walked out of the office towards the Desk Sergeant.

"Can I use your phone?" he pointed

The Sergeant nodded

Dempsey dialled "Hi is that the Glitter club? Yeah, I'd like to hire a girl for the evening what have you got?... She sounds my type. My name?... Sam Johnson."

"Dempsey my fellow. Hows the Daly case coming along?"

Dempsey looked up to see Chief Super Intendent Brent

"Making slow progress Sir, but getting there." replied Dempsey replacing the receiver

"Good man." Brent turned to DCI Hughes next to him "This is Spiking's Leftenent Dempsey."

Dempsey stared at the DCI as he shook his hand. The DCI noticed Dempsey's expression

"Er have we met before?"

"No Sir, I don't think so. You just reminded me of someone." Dempsey feigned a smile

"Must crack on Dempsey, keep up the good work."

"Right." He left Dempsey leaning against the desk scratching his head.

**Disclaimer: I only found out yesterday that Simon Hughes is the name of a real life MP. The use of this name in my fic is purely coincidental...so please don't sue me lol**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Simon sat nervously in the Carpenters Arms pub. He had chosen a particularly dimly lit corner, keeping his head down, he was praying that none of the rough clientele would recognise him. He was lost in his own thoughts playing absent minded with the corners of a stained beer mat when his companion for the evening returned to the table ,settling two pints of bitter in front of him.

"Here, get this down you. Looks like you need it. Getting much sleep? You look like shit." The man sat down lighting a cigarette.

"Thanks." Simon replied dryly "You would too if you had Daly on your back."

The man sighed in frustration reaching into his inside blazer pocket. He pulled out a manila envelope and plonked it on the table. "You now have far more to worry about than just Daly."

Simon stared wide eyed with fear at his companion who motioned to him to open it. Simon picked up the envelope and fished out its contents.

"This is the very last thing I do for you, understand?" he said with warning "I can't risk anymore and neither can you."

Simon thumbed through the photographs which had been in the envelope, frowning curiously. "Dave who are these people?"

"Police." Dave replied simply "You didn't think Daly's activities would go unnoticed did you?" Dave shook his head at his brother's naivety. Ever since they were kids he was the one to get Simon out of trouble. His brother's ability to get into hot water never ceased to amaze him. He had hoped with Simon's commission to the commons, his brother would start to become a sensible, rational, reliable human being. How he ever managed to convince the good people of Oxford East that he was the man to sort out their problems baffled Dave. His brother couldn't sort himself out let alone a whole constituency.

Simon scrutinised the pictures of the officers, questions written across his face.

"That is DCI Hunt Fenchurch East CID, his right hand man or should I say woman DI Drake." Dave was pointing his way through the photos.

"They were in the club last night!" exclaimed Simon in surprise.

Dave nodded and carried on "DI Carling, DC Skelton and Granger."

"This is Scarlet!" Simon exclaimed again

"No you stupid prick." Dave hissed "That isn't Scarlet that's DS Makepeace from the undercover unit SI10."

"SI10?" Simon's voice was now shaky "Who's this then ?"

"A yank by the name of Lt Dempsey...also SI10."

Simon's face was now a picture of horror "They've been watching the club."

"Course they have. Did you really think Daly and his cronies were going to get away with it? I'm telling you Simon the shit is going to hit the fan. No amount of file stealing is going to stop this lot from getting to the truth. The Chief Super is already singing their praises. Talking of Chief Supers here is another one to add to your collection." Dave pulled out another photograph from his blazer pocket "Chief Super Spiking's, Dempsey and Makepeace's boss."

Simon groaned placing his head in his hands "What do I do now?"

"Nothing... you do absolutely nothing. You say nothing to Daly and let DCI Hunt and co do their jobs."

"But, but..." Simon stuttered

"But nothing." Dave glared back at him "May I remind you it is not just your arse on the line it is mine also. If you keep trying to worm free from Daly they will catch you , then they will be after me as well." Dave narrowed his eyes at his at his brother, hoping the information was sinking into his thick skull.

"I'll lay low for a bit. I won't go to the club." Simon managed

"Good." Dave softened "Just don't do anything without my say so."

Simon nodded in acceptance. If anyone could get him out of this mess it was his brother. Being a DCI himself he would know the teams every move, especially since he was working with the department to upgrade the records system. DCI David Hughes was Simon's best chance of making it through alive.

* * *

Makepeace was the first to arrive at the club, armed with hankies and throat lozenges so she could keep up the pretence of being ill.

As she walked up to Madame Yvonne she braced herself for a grilling.

"Ah so you decided to put in an appearance tonight. I should sack you on the spot." Yvonne sneered

"I was ill" Makepeace bristled. There was something about the woman that Makepeace hated. Her whole demeanour made her blood boil with rage. Makepeace looked forward to the day when she could arrest her and give her a grilling in true Makepeace 'Ice maiden' style.

"Hmph. Well Lorraine has cried off sick tonight so you will have to entertain her client. Let me be quite clear girl, you are to give the customer everything he wants and enjoy it. If he wants to put his hand down your cleavage you let him. Got it?"

"Loud and clear." _'Oh God.' _Harry thought to herself_ 'Now I'm starting to sound like Dempsey'_

Yvonne nodded pouting "I have a new girl starting soon by the name of Polly. She will be in later with her client, some businessman from Manchester. She's a posh one like you so I want you to befriend her and show her the ropes, although you have hardly grasped the basics yourself."

Makepeace felt a scowl forming and was resisting the urge to slap the Madame.

"I don't want Anthea scaring her off. You know what that slapper can be like. So you are on babysitting duties, then again I feel Polly could teach you a thing or two. Mr Daly saw her in the alley with her client very much enjoying herself judging by the noise."

Makepeace tried hard to suppress a giggle thinking back to Alex's performance. She reached for her hankie and pretended to blow her nose.

"Right. You can help Emma serve the drinks I'll let you know when your customer arrives. Off you go." Yvonne dismissed her with her hand, shooing her off.

* * *

Gene checked his watch. They had given Makepeace a 20 minute head start. He nodded to Alex and offered her his arm. Alex smiled and took the offered arm. She couldn't help but look forward to the nights events, since they had both got over the initial awkwardness of playing the part of Client and escort, she felt they could relax and have some fun. Gene had cleared the operation with the Super and had managed to get him to agree to giving Gene a hefty wad of stake money. Alex wasn't the gambling type , but if they were playing a role and using the Mets money, where was the harm?

"Good evening Mr Blair, Polly." Mike the barman greeted them.

"Hello Mike. What's the cocktail tonight?" Alex replied cheerily

"Screw driver. Want one?"

"Hmm yes please Mike and a bottle of red."

"I'll share the red with 'er. Put that on a tab Mike." Gene instructed "We'll be on the roulette table, I feel lucky." He waggled his eyebrows at Alex who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Scarlet will bring it over to you."

Gene and Alex collected their chips and headed to the table meanwhile Makepeace loaded a tray up with their drinks order. She waited for them to take their seats and sashayed over.

"Good evening Sir, Madame." She smiled as she set the drinks down.

"Did the Madame say anything?" Alex whispered to Makepeace

Makepeace bent further forward so that Alex and Gene could hear her. "Not much. I've been booked tonight I'm waiting for him to arrive. She's also told me to look after you...show you the ropes."

"Perfect! means we can stay close together."

Makepeace nodded in agreement

Gene chuckled "Let's see what kind of twat you've got tonight then. If you're really lucky it will be Cavendish."

Both women shuddered much to Gene's amusement.

"Enjoy." Makepeace said as she stood upright and made to walk towards the bar. She stopped abruptly, her eyes fixing on the man that had just entered the club.

"Oh right, nice place, where's my babe?"

Alex and Gene both swivelled round to find the source of the noise. Dempsey

"Scarlet. Nice name she sounds hot." Dempsey was putting on his best annoying American act which Makepeace had recognised instantly.

Makepeace groaned inwardly_ 'this is going to be fun. I will kill him .I will kill him.'_

"Bollocks! What's super yank doing here?" Gene spat.

"Don't know, but I feel Harry is going to throttle him." Both Gene and Alex looked up at Makepeace, although they could only see the back of her, her stance gave the impression of a bull just about to charge at a red rag.

"Scarlet!" Madame Yvonne snapped her fingers at Makepeace and she begrudgingly followed.

"Well hello Scarlet." Dempsey flung his arms open in greeting. "What a Babe!" He exclaimed loudly looking her up and down grinning. "You and I are gonna have a swell time."

Makepeace groaned again. He was going to be impossible tonight. '_Why couldn't he play the part of a quiet American for a change?' _she thought to herself.

Gene and Alex looked at each other shrugging. Gene was pissed off that Dempsey had crashed the operation, but was looking forward to the rest of the evening. At least if Dempsey and Makepeace were sparring all night it would deflect the attention from himself and Alex.

"Look babe, I got us two bottles of the bubbly stuff. Looking like that, I figure it be your kinda thing." Dempsey grinned again.

Makepeace sighed and held out her hand "And you are?"

Dempsey took her hand and pressed it against his lips. "Sam Johnson... at your service."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Makepeace said through gritted teeth "shall we?" she motioned towards the roulette table and Gene and Alex

"After you."

'_good grief.'_ Makepeace muttered under breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay...again. please keep your reviews coming. There is going to be some action soon I promise.**

Chapter 14

Gene and Alex tried desperately to ignore Dempsey as he advanced towards them. They both felt he was in danger of blowing their covers. Gene bit his tongue suppressing the urge to give the American an ear bashing. Alex sensing Gene's annoyance shot him a look telling him to keep quiet. Dempsey hadn't sat in on the briefing so had no idea of the other three detective's plans for the evening. In true Dempsey style he was winging it, making it up as he went along. Gene knew this could be a dangerous game. Makepeace gave the CID officers a withering apologetic look "Sorry he can't help himself, he has this inexplicable need to be in the firing line, waving his gun around and shouting the odds."

"No sodding change there then. All yanks are the same." Muttered Gene sourly "look at Reagan."

"Well hello all." Dempsey greeted them as he took his place next to Alex at the table. "I feel damn lucky tonight. I'm hot to trot, got a stunning blonde on my arm...I can't lose."

"You're not supposed to be here." Whispered Alex

Dempsey ignored her and carried on with his act "Is that all you got?" he questioned Gene pointing at the pile of chips in front of him. "That's chicken feed." He then deliberately emptied the bag of chips he was holding onto the table with a flourish. The chips clattered and spilled out across the table. The other detectives stared at the wide pile in disbelief. _'Where the hell did he get that kind of money?' _they collectively thought.

Dempsey picking up on their thoughts said "What can I say ? The boss was feeling generous."

"Not generous enough or he would of hired you a decent suit. You look like a ruddy waiter in that get up." quipped Gene eyeing Dempsey's white tuxedo complete with cumber band.

Dempsey sighed, he couldn't win with these English. He set about arranging his chips in neat piles. "So what's the deal?" he asked Makepeace.

"I've been told to pretend I like you." She gave him a slightly sarcastic smile

"That's easy. No different to every other day of week. She loves me really." He winked at Alex

"Hmm like an in growing toe nail." replied Makepeace

"Scarlet you haven't introduced us." Dempsey snapped back into undercover mode again.

"Mr Johnson this is Tony Blair and Polly, this is Mr Johnson." She smiled

Dempsey met Gene's eyes "Call me Sam."

Gene froze on hearing the name '_Is he taking the piss?' _the thought crossed his mind fleetingly, then he dismissed it as coincidence. Alex picked up on Gene baulking , but his face was unreadable. Alex decided she would distract his thoughts, whatever he was thinking. "I'll get another round of drinks in." She summoned Emma the waitress over .

"Place your bets please gentlemen." announced the croupier

Dempsey clapped and rubbed his hands together "Let the winning begin."

Across the room Madame Yvonne was watching Makepeace carefully. If Makepeace didn't put on a show for Mr Johnson tonight she would sack her. She was looking for any excuse to get rid of her, but Daly had said she was good for business. Alex surreptitiously glanced around the room while Dempsey and Gene concentrated on being gamblers. She caught the Madame glaring at Makepeace, her eyes drilling into the back of the blonde's head. Alex felt there was uneasiness. For some reason the Madame disliked Makepeace and didn't attempt to hide it.

"Yvonne is watching you." Alex said carefully leaning in front of Dempsey.

"I know. I see her too. She thinks I'm not enjoying the job. Wants me to put more effort into it." Makepeace chuckled. "She will take any opportunity to give me my marching orders."

Alex thought carefully about what she was going to say next. Makepeace was far more experienced in undercover work than herself , but she could see Yvonne rumbling Makepeace if she didn't rise to the challenge, thus putting the whole operation in jeopardy .

"Perhaps we better give her a bit of a show? Get her off your back?" Alex suggested hoping that Makepeace would understand her meaning

"Sounds good to me." Dempsey butted in.

Makepeace sighed "I know, you're right." She conceded, but made no move.

Alex took a large sip of wine to give her courage, Makepeace did the same her focus not moving from Alex as they entered into an unsaid agreement. Gene and Dempsey totally oblivious to the female detectives' plan.

"20 Black."

"Get in!" exclaimed Gene as the croupier pushed the winning chips in his direction

That was Alex's cue. She turned to Gene throwing her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek "well done you!"

Gene looked at Alex momentarily startled her arms still around his neck. He regained his composure "Well love some people have it some don't." He then playfully patted her knee. Alex giggled in response.

"Are you two at it already? I'm sure they've got rooms to hire out the back if you wanna make out." Dempsey smirked.

"I think Polly is a little more classy than that, er Sam." replied Gene somehow finding it hard to utter the name

"Yeah like having her back against a wall in an alley. Classy,classy." Dempsey said his smirk growing wider.

Alex taking no notice of the Leftenant's comment proceeded to play with Gene's hair, looking at him adoringly as if he was the best thing since sliced bread. She had to admit to herself she was enjoying her undercover role. Makepeace was still yet to make her move. She could feel the Madame's glare as she waited for her opportunity. The opportunity arrived in the form of Roly Cavendish.

"Evening Ladies, Gents." He greeted them with his usual brightness. "Scarlet I see you made a full recovery."

"Yes Roly. I am feeling much more myself today." smiled Makepeace forcing her eyes to look at Roly's face and not his boil. "Here, take my seat." She stood up to allow him to take a place at the table. Roly was about to protest when Makepeace silenced him "No, no I insist. I sure Mr Johnson won't mind me sitting on his lap."

Dempsey shot her a surprised look as she perched on his knee. He took full advantage of the situation by placing his hands around her waist and pulling her further onto his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke softly in her ear "Your call babe, see if your lucks in tonight."

Makepeace smiled secretly to herself recognising one of Dempsey's double meaning comments.

"I'd better give it my best shot then. I'll go for evens." She placed some chips on the even number square as she returned his comment.

"You're always trying to even the score" implied Dempsey

"And _you_ are always trying to up the ante." grinned Makepeace

The SI10 officers were completely unaware that Gene and Alex were staring at them. Watching them flirting with each other.

Gene leaned slightly towards Dempsey "I hear they hire rooms out by the hour if you want to carryon in private."

"Touché." replied Dempsey

* * *

Madame Yvonne, however, had stopped watching the two girls. Satisfied that they were doing their jobs, she wandered into the back office and sat down in front of Daly. He was sat with a large pile of bank notes stacked on his desk.

"All set?" he asked not meeting Yvonne's gaze

"We're short. Hughes hasn't turned up." She replied bluntly.

"Well find someone else." He hissed glaring at her.

"like who. We've already ripped off half the punters in here." She snapped back

Daly looked hard at her menacingly "Just find me another mug."

"Right!" she huffed and marched out into the bar. Her eyes returned to where the four officers were sat." She watched as Dempsey whooped with joy as his number came up again. The Madame smiled to herself as she settled on her target and proceeded towards Dempsey. A loud mouth American, who was just visiting on a business trip, with wads of cash burning a hole in his pocket made the perfect mark for a fixed card game.

"Mr Johnson, sorry to interrupt."

All four officers looked up to see Madame Yvonne standing by Dempsey's side smiling sweetly. She was wearing a tight fitting, strapless red dress, festooned in gold from her ears to her blood red fingers. Her earrings reminded Alex of the chandeliers that Pat Butcher use to wear in Eastenders, except these were genuine gold._ 'How can someone look so cheap wearing expensive clothes and jewellery?' _She wondered

"Mr Daly, the proprietor, would like to give you a proper English welcome."

"I'm already getting an English welcome. Scarlet here is being very welcoming." Dempsey squeezed Makepeace's thigh and she forced a giggle.

Yvonne equally forced a smile "No Mr Johnson. Mr Daly would like to invite you to his card game tonight."

"Oh yeah, I only play for high stakes honey." Dempsey bluffed as he felt Makepeace's body stiffen.

Yvonne frowned slightly put out "Mr Daly only plays high stakes."

"I dunno,might be fun. What do ya reckon Scarlet?"

"Up to you Sam."

Gene watched on wondering whether he should intervene. He was weighing the options up in his head.

"Don't be a big Jessie Sam. It's only a card game." He had decided on option 'A'.

"Jessie?" queried Dempsey raising an eyebrow to Gene.

"Can we watch Sam play?" asked Alex with mock excitement

"Er the invite is only for Mr Johnson." Yvonne wavered

"No deal if my friend and his chick can't join us." Dempsey replied curtly

"He can play with my stake money an all." said Gene pushing his chips in Dempsey's direction which earned him a glare from Alex.

Madame Yvonne's eyes widened at the huge pile of chips "Step this way gentlemen."

Yvonne led the quartet through the snug room and out the back doors where Alex had found herself the previous night. Makepeace unlike the others knew exactly where she was. The door on the right of the corridor was the girls' dressing room where they got ready. The door straight ahead led to stairs which took you to the 'entertaining rooms' as they were called. The door to the left was Daly's private gaming suite. Yvonne punched the security code in the door panel and clicked the handle. As they entered the room they were greeted by two bouncers, built like mountains they had ability to intimidate with a snarl. Alex's heart was pounding away in her chest as her eyes looked the men up and down. She was sensing this probably wasn't a good idea. The room was dimly lit with a large card table in the middle. A lamp hanging over the baize covered table was the only source of light. The room was fairly plain in contrast with the rest of the club with the tiniest hint of decoration being around the small bar in the corner. From what Alex could make out there were no windows. As door clunked shut behind them, she realised that the now locked door was the only way out. A worried glance passed between Gene and Alex.

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen. I wasn't expecting a party. Michelle get our extra guests a chair." Daly's words, although welcoming, had the opposite effect on the officers. Makepeace couldn't help but shudder as she remembered Daly groping her the other night.

"Just a formality Gents, but I have to search you. Security, I'm sure you understand." He motioned for one of the bouncers to frisk Gene and Dempsey.

It was Gene's turn first as he let the man mountain pat down his body. The bouncer finding nothing then turned to Dempsey. Finding nothing on the bottom half of his body his hands patted upwards and stopped. The bouncer reached into Dempsey's jacket and pulled out his Magnum. All in the room froze. Gene, Alex and Makepeace held their breaths staring in horror at the gun. _'how could he have been so bloody stupid as to come into the club armed?'_

The gun being so much part of Dempsey he had forgotten he had it. He berated himself for being so stupid. He was experienced enough to know that there was a possibility he would be searched going into a high stake card game. He couldn't believe he had just made a rookie's mistake.

The tension in the room was palpable as they waited to see if their covers were blown.


	15. Chapter 15

**Many thanks for you reviews. Don't think our heroes are going to have many finger nails left after this one.**

Chapter 15

A strange silence descended across the room as all movement had ceased, as if the pause button had been hit on a video player. Daly broke the silence by snapping his fingers at the bouncer. The henchman responded by handing Daly Dempsey's Magnum. Daly inspected the gun turning it over in his hands.

"Nice piece." He said flatly.

Dempsey raised his hands as the bouncer moved to restrain him "Let's not be hasty boys."

Gene and Alex shared a nervous look still frozen to the spot. Makepeace glanced at them as if to say _'trust him'_, silently pleading with them to let Dempsey talk his way out of the situation, like she had seen him do many a time before.

Daly clicked open the barrel and checked the chamber, seeing it was fully loaded he snapped it back shut with a loud clack. He lifted his head and fixed Dempsey with a steely glare, his expression was unreadable. Dempsey was meeting Daly's gaze, feigning bravado, he wasn't going to let the Irishman see that his body trembling with adrenalin. Daly raised the gun pointing the barrel at Dempsey's head and cocked it. Gene, Alex and Makepeace sucked in a sharp breath and held it waiting for Daly's next move _'he wouldn't shoot him...would he?'_

Makepeace tried to think, but her mind was refusing to work. All she could focus on was Daly's finger on the trigger.

"BANG!" barked Daly making all four officers jump. He threw his head back laughing at their reaction. A nasty sneering laugh...Daly knew he had his guests scared and that he was in charge.

Gene, Alex and Makepeace let out the breath they had been holding in relief, their hearts pounding in their chests.

"Now you're either very brave or bloody stupid my friend. Explain." Daly demanded, once again glaring at Dempsey

"Y'know." Shrugged Dempsey rapidly trying to think up a story, "I carry it for protection when I'm on business. I heard the British are none too friendly if you're an American with money."

Daly cocked an eyebrow showing Dempsey he wasn't believing a word.

"And you have some real characters over here... I've read all about the Krays...don't tell me you knew them." Dempsey carried on

Daly laughed again and Dempsey chuckled along with him. He threw the gun on the table shaking his head " The Krays are long gone, but lucky for you I'm Irish and we have a soft spot for Yanks, God knows there's enough of us in New York."

Everyone in room started to relax but it was short lived as Daly stopped laughing "What are you doing over here? You're not just some businessman. Businessmen don't carry Magnums around. How did you get it through customs?"

Dempsey just grinned "Now that would be telling. Told ya I'm just doing a little business." Dempsey's face turned serious "I thought I was here to play cards, I didn't come here to make small talk. So; are we having a game or what. If not I'm going to amuse myself with Scarlet tonight." He nodded in Makepeace's direction. Daly's face twitched as he thought about Dempsey having his way with Scarlet, he wanted her to himself. He didn't want this yank getting his paws on her.

"Michelle! Drinks for our guests."

Alex and Gene felt their bodies relax again , well as much as they could.

"Sam's right, we just wanted to have some fun here tonight. So why don't we get on and play cards." Gene felt the need to back Dempsey up. He wasn't liking the situation one bit. He felt trapped and out of control, something Gene wasn't used to . He normally called the shots, but he was wise enough to know that this was Dempsey's thing not his. Gene's style was charging in guns and fists a blazing flooring scumbags as he went. He didn't play the softly softly catch yer bastard game. With the two man flesh mountains on guard and Dempsey's gun in Daly's possession there was no way Gene's tactics would work. It would get all four of them killed, therefore the DCI resigned himself to the fact he had to let Dempsey lead and hope they all made it out alive. Alex as if reading Gene's thoughts took his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. Gene looked at her with the word_ 'thanks' _in his eyes.

"Right, let's get on with it. I'm on a promise tonight." He stated as he made to take a seat in the corner of the room by the table. Leading Alex with him, there was no way he was letting her leave his side. He sat down and made himself comfortable then motioned to Alex to sit on his lap. She duly did glad that she could be as close to him as possible. He secured her on his knee with a protective arm around her waist. Somehow this made Alex feel safer, a sheltered harbour tied to her sturdy, unflappable rock. Makepeace went to sit next to them.

"No, you sit here." Daly ordered pointing to a seat next to him. Makepeace obeyed tentatively. She didn't trust Daly and certainly didn't want to be in such close proximity, but there was no choice. She perched delicately on the edge of the chair her legs facing away from him. Daly noticing her body language glared at her sourly "Spose you'd rather be sat next to Johnson?"

Makepeace's face brightened and she gave him a small smile as if to say _'Yes please.'_

"Tough shit, you belong to me so you will do as I say." He snapped back. Makepeace's face dropped again. Dempsey was about to protest as he had paid for Scarlet for the whole night, but decided relations were somewhat cold and him sticking his oar in wouldn't be helpful.

Daly placed the gun by his drink and started to shuffle the deck of cards which had just magically appeared. Alex scanned the room, there was something missing. The bouncers hadn't taken their places at the table _'surely you need more than two people to play cards?'_ she questioned in her head.

There was a loud knock at the door and all heads looked up. One of bouncers opened the door and let three more men, all dressed in dinner jackets. They took their places at the table and the card game began.

* * *

Ray checked his watch it read 10.45, they had been in the club three hours and he was bored. Chris balanced two wrapped packets and two cups of tea in one hand as he opened the passenger door. "Soz que was down the street . That Rita Perkins was kicking off again. Had a skinfull."

"Did she clock yer?"

"Nah, thank God. Didn't fancy arresting her for obstruction. Had enough of her last week."

"She's well into you mate, sad deluded mare." Ray smirked "Couldn't keep her hands of yer."

"Shaz wasn't happy." Chris shook his head

"Good for her ter 'ave some competition." Said Ray as he unwrapped the paper parcel "What's this?" his face pulled into a disgruntled expression as he inspected his meal.

"Kebab...Donner." replied Chris stuffing a mouthful chilli sauce smothered meat into his mouth.

"Pasty with it's arse hanging out. If this gives me ring sting it's all your fault." Ray also stuffed a mouthful of donner into his mouth. He chewed for a few moments "Not bad this."

"Told yer."

Shaz climbed into the back of Ray's Cavalier "Those public toilettes are disgusting there was a tramp slumped on the floor and it wouldn't flush. The graffiti is awful...someone should do something."

"I told yer, yer should 'ave popped into Mad Macs." replied Ray through a mouthful of greasy gristle.

"And get my arse pinched by hairy Ed...no thanks." She grimaced

"Shaz yer sure yer don't want half of my kebab?" Chris asked reaching behind the seat offering Shaz his dinner.

Shaz pulled a face "I respect my taste buds. Where are they? They said they would be out by now."

"The Guv and Drake must be enjoying themselves again." Ray gave a suggestive smirk "Got her pinned up against a wall in the ladies."

"Ray!" exclaimed Shaz the disgust clear in her voice "They were pretending."

"Oh come off it Shaz. It wouldn't surprise me if those two have been at it for months now." Ray reasoned

"You got to admit Shaz, there's something between them." said Chris

"I'm not blind and stupid you know, but why do you have to make it sound so sordid?"

"All I'm saying 'es wanted to get into her knickers since the day she arrived and I think she's slipping 'im one."

Shaz let out loud exasperated sigh. It had become quite clear to all that there was a spark between Gene and Alex, but it frustrated Shaz how Ray could make it sound so dirty. Shaz was convinced the Guv and the Ma'am were in love...they just didn't realise it.

* * *

As the game progressed Dempsey was losing, each hand came and went and his pile of chips was diminishing . It wasn't as if he was being dealt bad cards or he was a bad player, but every hand some other player won. As he was forced to fold again he grunted in annoyance and pulled out a cigar. Gene and Alex watched Dempsey and the game carefully, it had become very apparent it was rigged and not in the American's favour. Daly had a smug, satisfied grin on his face as he claimed the pile of chips and money from the centre of the table. "Not your night is it? Mr Johnson"

Dempsey tried to hide a scowl, he knew he was being taken for a mug. This bastard was taking the piss and there was , in Gene's words, bugger all he could do. He scanned his new cards _'lousy'_ Dempsey bit his lip stopping himself from telling Daly exactly what he thought of him.

Gene looked on trying to work out how Daly was managing to screw Dempsey over. He had watched every hand curiously looking for the tell tale signs of cheating. He could see none.

Dempsey's eyesight sharpened as he saw Daly's hand snaking up Makepeace's thigh. She squirmed at the contact. Dempsey wanted to grab Daly by the throat, the memory of her state as she entered Luigi's the other night, firmly etched on his brain. Gene pursed in disgust as he too witnessed Daly's groping _'slimy, bastard, scumbag!'_ Gene wanted to beat the living daylights out of the Irish pervy, git.

Dempsey threw in his last chips, his heart heavy as he knew it was a helpless cause. _'How the hell am I going to explain this one to Spikings?'_ Dempsey imagined his Guv tearing him limb from limb.

Once again Dempsey lost. "That's me, I'm all out." He stood up as if to leave.

"Sit down." growled Daly "You're not finished yet." He took out a filofax from his jacket pocket and opened it at a clean page and wrote Sam Johnson and the days date.

"I think you'll find I have lost all my money." replied Dempsey firmly wanting nothing more but to get them all out and back safely to Luigi's

"Nobody walks away from my table until I say so. I will lend you the money." Daly proceeded to scribble some more details on the page.

Dempsey looked at Gene , Alex and Makepeace for some clue as what to do next. His glance returned blank faces.

"I said sit down Mr Johnson." The bouncers moved menacingly towards him. Dempsey relented and sat back down in his seat. "Sign here." Daly passed the filofax over to Dempsey.

Dempsey's eyes widened shocked "2 thou? You're kidding right?"

The other three's mouths dropped open.

"That is my minimum lend amount. I would say take it or leave it, but I'm not giving you the choice."

All four officers slumped deflated, they were now up to their necks.

As the clock ticked 1.12am the last hand was played. Dempsey stared despondently at the place on the table where once a handsome pile of chips had sat.

"looks like you have lost Mr Johnson." said Daly pointedly

"That concludes our game gentlemen. Now if you wouldn't mind." Daly motioned for the group to leave.

Gene, Alex , Makepeace and Dempsey got up out of their seats and made to leave with the others.

"Not you Mr Johnson." The henchman stopped Dempsey from moving further "We have unfinished business."

The other three stopped also and shot worried glances at each other_ 'had he rumbled the American?'_

The officers were shuffled out of the room leaving Dempsey behind and at the mercy of Daly.

**Eeeek Dempsey is in trouble now. Please review xxx QQ**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

1.40 am

Simon Hughes sat at his kitchen table with an empty bottle of Scotch and an ashtray stuffed to the brim of fag butts in front of him. He swayed slightly as he studied the photographs of the police officers laid out on the wood. He drained the last of the Scotch in his glass and stood with difficulty. He had toyed with the thoughts whirling around his head all night...did he pass the photos onto to Daly or continue to keep his head down. In Simon's head there was only one course of action.

* * *

In the car Shaz had her head resting on the car window as sleep had taken over. Her breathing had become light as she snoozed quietly. Chris had slumped forward over the empty kebab wrapper , his tie dangling into the remains of the chilli sauce. His mouth wide open as he too slept. Ray was laid back in his seat with a copy of the sun spread over his face, making the sounds of a bear in hibernation.

* * *

DCI David Hughes was sleeping peacefully in bed next to his wife completely oblivious to the world.

* * *

Madame Yvonne was making ready for bed. She unclasped the loud jewellery and placed it in the box on her dressing table. She then wiped off the brash make up which plastered her face. She examined the wrinkles which had formed, to her mind, only recently. Still studying herself in the mirror she took off her dress revealing a set of expensive underwear. In disgust she quickly removed it until she was stood stock still completely naked. She dropped her prim and proper voice which she used in the club and uttered sadly in a thick Irish accent "Ye still the girl from the bog underneath."

* * *

Gene, Alex and Makepeace were shoved forcefully out of the club. The front door slammed loudly behind them and they heard it lock. They stood on the pavement at a loss as what to do next. The streets had become deserted at that hour of the morning and only the distant wail of a police siren could be heard. Gene noticed the girls shiver in the cold February air, goose bumps had formed on their exposed skin, "Come on let's get you two into the Quattro."

With that they tottered down the street leaving Dempsey in the club. Gene would get the girls safe then return, if he had to, for the leftenant.

* * *

Meanwhile Dempsey's senses were on high alert as he stood opposite Daly. He thought about charging him to the wall and beating the crap out of him, but he was flanked by the two burly bouncers who dwarfed him. Being a six footer he had never felt so small. Daly's eyes felt like they burning into Dempsey's soul, reading him like a book.

Daly appraised him for while looking him up and down then suddenly spoke breaking the silence again, "Who are you here to hit?"

"Eh?" Dempsey pretended not to understand

"Who are you going to hit?" he said sternly

Dempsey chuckled to lighten the mood "You think I'm here to ice some guy?"

"Let's cut the bullshit Yank. Looking the way you do coming from New York, flashing the cash, packing this," he picked up the Magnum, "You're here to do a job. Who are you working for?"

Dempsey relaxed a little realising that Daly thought he was a hit man rather than a cop.

"Come off it Yank, you're Mafia right?"

Dempsey had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, he had been called many things in his time, but a Mafia gang member? He just shrugged and grinned and let Daly come to his own conclusions. He figured with his dark hair and olive complexion an Irishman could mistake him for Mafia.

Daly narrowed his eyes at Dempsey "You owe me a lot of money. You can repay me in kind."

Dempsey stopped laughing.

"I have a small problem that needs taking care of," Daly stated "An easy job, the guys an eejit with a big mouth, but he's high profile eejit. See what I'm saying. I need him taken out quietly."

"Why can't one of your men do it?" questioned Dempsey

"Because Yank, as I say he's high profile with friends in high places. I don't want the trail leading here."

Dempsey gave one nod of understanding.

Daly handed Dempsey a photograph of Simon Hughes. "I need him sorted in the next couple of days, otherwise I will send you back to your momma in a box. Capiche?"

"On one condition, I have sole access to Scarlet."

Daly twitched again. He thought by threatening Dempsey it would be enough to keep him on side, however Scarlet could make a very useful bargaining chip.

"Ok" he replied through gritted teeth

Dempsey knew Daly meant business, there was something more than just London gang dealings going here and this was his best shot at finding out what.

* * *

"This is ridiculous Gene, we've got to do something. He's been in there 20 minutes already." Said Alex agitated sat in the passenger seat of the Quattro.

"This is what he does Bolls, he's SI10 with a death wish." Replied Gene slightly annoyed. Alex hadn't stopped talking since they all got in the car.

"He knows what he's doing Alex," stated Makepeace confidently although she was starting to have her own doubts.

"Yeah, listen to the Sergeant, he knows what he's doing." said Gene, his patience starting to wear thin.

"A man who brings a loaded gun into a card game...that really sounds like he knows what he's doing." Alex huffed

"Fer Christ sakes woman, SI10 go to sleep armed, it's in their nature, right Makepeace?"

"Don't bring me into this. I not armed."

"We can see that love...and many other things." Gene was referring to her tight dress

Makepeace subconsciously folded her arms over her chest to cover her modesty

"He has been in there quite while now." said Makepeace wistfully checking her watch. "I should go and rescue him."

"No yer don't, _you_ miss Lady woman stay put. I'll go." Gene leant over Alex and reached inside the the glove box for his Magnum. He checked the bullets and clipped the holster to his belt. "I could do with one of those shoulder holsters you lot wear." said Gene to Makepeace with a wink.

"Do they make them big enough to fit around beer guts?" giggled Alex

"Well Spikings has one." Makepeace giggled back

He got out of the car and strode towards the club, armed with his gun and a radio. As he approached the club he heard movement so he dived into a door way and watched as the door of the club opened. He heard a kerfuffle as Dempsey was hurled into the street. He landed on the pavement in an undignified heap, the elbow of his white Tux landing in the filthy gutter.

Dempsey righted himself and inspected the soiled jacket "Thanks for nothin' punk."

He got to his feet and attempted to brush the dirt from his body. Gene quietly appeared checking that no one was watching. "You ok?"

Dempsey snapped his head round, senses still doing overtime. Realising it was Gene he answered "yeah chief, he just wanted to put a little heat on me."

Gene offered Dempsey a cigar which he gratefully accepted as they started to walk back to where the cars were parked.

"He wants me to take out Hughes." Dempsey stated through puffs

"He what?" quizzed Gene

"He thinks I'm a Mafia hit man so, he wants me to ice Hughes. Pay my dues."

"That means we have to find Hughes and bring him in. He has to be key to this." Surmised Gene

"Er hum," Dempsey shook his head in disagreement, "He is just a small cog, there's summut bigger and nastier going on."

"So why have him killed? It's not just about Gambling and prozzies, and why steal files?" Gene brushed his hand through his hair

"Exactly! Hughes is just a sprat to catch a mackerel."

"More like a bloody great whale."

Dempsey couldn't help but grin warmly at Gene. Had Dempsey finally found someone on his wave length?

As they continued down the back alleys Gene was thinking "Do you think Drake and Makepeace will be safe on their own in the club?"

"Honestly I dunno. Daly threw Makepeace in as part of the deal. I get to keep her."

Gene raised an eyebrow "Lucky you. Does that mean he will turn his grubby attentions to my DI?"

"Who knows, one thing's for sure the guys a psychopath, we gotta take him out. You got enough officers to cover the club, we should between us be able to ensure their safety."

"Hmmph" grunted Gene as they stepped up to Ray's cavalier , He peered through the glass at his sleeping detectives, "And you think this lot on the ball? WAKE UP YOU USELESS TOSSERS!" bellowed Gene as he thumped his fist on the window

All three jumped about a foot from their seats sending kebab wrappers , newspapers and polystyrene cups flying.

Chris wound down the window "Sorry Guv must 'ave dosed off."

"I can see that Christopher. Shows over its bedtime." Gene stomped off in the direction of the Quattro Dempsey following.

"Here they are, Dempsey alive and well." Alex smiled taking in the sight of the two strapping male officers dressed in evening wear, Gene's coat billowing behind him. She had to admit they looked a formidable pair.

* * *

Alex stifled a yawn as Gene pulled up outside Luigi's. It had been a long day and night and she was bushed. She looked across at Gene and he looked equally exhausted.

"It's late Gene, you can have my sofa."

"Your bed would be an even better idea." He said hopefully even though his body was too tired do anything.

"Don't push it." She replied playfully

"The sofa it is then."

The pair stomped wearily up the stairs to Alex's flat. On entering the flat Alex went straight to her bedroom desperate to get her shoes off and climb into her pyjamas. As she came out to get a glass of water she found Gene curled up on the sofa snoring. His jacket, boots and tie removed, his shirt opened by several button holes. She smiled as she reached behind the sofa and pulled out a blanket. She couldn't resist planting a kiss on his cheek as she tucked the blanket around him "Night night Gene." And she padded off to bed.

* * *

Dempsey pulled the Merc up outside Makepeace's flat. He noted the bags which had formed under her eyes, he figured he looked none hot as well.

"Thanks for the lift." She politely smiled as she heaved her aching body out of the car. She bent down and looked at a weary Dempsey , a pang of compassion tingled through her body. "It's late, why don't you take the sofa?"

A broad grin swept across Dempsey's face "Does that come with breakfast?"

"I'm sure I could rustle up something."

"You're on." With that he bounded out of the car with renewed vigour and bounced up the steps to the front door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi All thanks for your reviews. Sorry this update has taken a while...I got writers block.**

Chapter 17

"We can't let him go through with this Gene." Alex was leant against the closed door of Gene's office.

"Course we can't let him shoot the useless twat." retorted Gene bluntly

"No... I didn't mean letting Dempsey assassinate Hughes, I meant we can't let him pretend to be a hit man...It's too dangerous." Alex was clearly exasperated by Gene's lack of concern. From the moment she had arrived in the office, Alex had marched into Gene's lair and had been bashing his ear about the operation ever since. "He's just digging himself into this mess further."

"Oh you think this is a mess then Bollykecks?" Gene snapped back annoyed "I think Dempsey is onto to something and playing along with Daly is going to get us a result."

"Playing along! This isn't a game Gene, Daly is a first class nut job." exclaimed Alex, frustration boiling to the surface.

"You don't need a psychology degree to know that Daly is a nutter." puffed Gene

"You said psychology!" Alex looked surprised at him.

Gene frowned "Sorry, not feeling quite meself today."

"Well I'm going to put a stop to this, If you won't do anything about it I will." she turned and yanked open the door making to leave.

"where are you going?" ordered Gene as Alex flounced into the main office

"To see Spikings."

"Oh no you don't. Drake get back here." Gene yelled hurrying after her. Both stopped abruptly as they came face to face with high ranking uniformed officer.

"DCI Hunt we meet again." The imposing officer spoke smugly

"Chief inspector Barton, what a pleasure." replied Gene with a hint of animosity. From Gene's body language Alex could see the two men we're not best of friends. It took a while for Alex to recall the name, but she remembered Chief Inspector Barton was Special Branch.

"So it **is** true that your department is working with SI10 on the Daly case. Going to see my old friend Gordon? Send him my regards won't you er um ...sorry who are you?" Barton smirked at Alex

Alex bristled " DI Alex Drake."

"Ah yes. CID's high profile bit of skirt." Alex's expression was one of horror, "A word if you please Hunt." Barton gestured towards Gene's office. Gene grunted and doubled back. Alex followed but was stopped by Barton "Not you, run along." He said in a patronising voice shutting the door in her face.

"Git" Alex mumbled

"Nobody likes him Ma'am, has a reputation for being a sexist pig." Said Shaz over hearing Alex's coment.

"One day Shaz sexism in the work place will be a thing of the past." replied Alex , "I'm off out for a while. Can you get an address for Hughes?"

"Yes Ma'am" Shaz smiled

* * *

"So how are you going to pose as a hit man without actually killing him?" asked Makepeace pouring Dempsey another cup of coffee . They were both seated at Harry's breakfast table in her kitchen enjoying a late breakfast.

"Hunt wants to bring him in." Shrugged Dempsey

"Not a bad idea. It would be for his own protection. Keep him out of harm's way so to speak."

"Nah, sprat to catch a mackerel. We bring him in Daly will smell a rat." He disagreed "I say keep him out there and tail him. Daly would think I was waiting for the opportunity to take him out. He would suspect nothing."

"Got to find him first."

"Eh?" Dempsey raised his eyebrows

"He's gone awol . According to Chas he hasn't shown up for work for days." Makepeace sipped her coffee.

"Didn't see him in the club last night neither." Added Dempsey

"Sounds like he's done a runner."

"Can't be that hard to find a high profile political guy like that...what do you call them?"

"MPs." Supplied Makepeace

"Right. Fancy a bit of tailing partner?" Demspey smiled warmly at her

"Why not Leftenent." She smiled back.

* * *

Alex had driven round the block several times before finding the SI10 compound. There were no visible signs to suggest that the Met's crack investigation department existed in the area. The only clue Alex had seen as to it's whereabouts was a rather dilapidated Rover car with bullet holes in it parked up in the corner of the yard.

Alex studied the sorry looking motor on her way to the entrance "Maniacs" Alex tutted under her breath. She marched up to the receptionist "Spikings's office please?"

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist without looking up.

"No, I'm DI Drake CID." Alex snapped back

"Oh, I see ." the woman peered over the top of her glasses at her. "Up the stairs turn left."

"Thank you." came Alex's surly reply.

Alex couldn't believe how run down and small the SI10 offices were. In comparison to CID's they looked ,well, shabby and pokey. Officers hurried around with files, phones rang incessantly and type writers clattered. As she entered the main office she noted piles of clutter, files, tapes and photos seemed to be strewn around every desk.

"I'll be with you in a moment DI Drake" apologised Chas, Spikings's right hand man. The other officers greeted her with friendly nods and smiles which she reciprocated. As she ventured further into the room her eyes were drawn to a particularly messy desk contrasted by an immaculately tidy one opposite. She scanned the hand scrawled notes which littered the desk, giving the identity of the untidy owner away immediately. Her eyes flitted from the said desk to the neat one _'Dempsey's, Makepeace's..._ _chalk and cheese'_ she smiled to herself.

"Sorry to keep you DI Drake, it's manic in here today. The Pucini and the Clarkson gangs have decided to have a pop at each other again. Bodies everywhere. DS Chas Jarvis" Chas apologised again

"Hello Chas nice to meet you at last. Harry has told me lots about you. Can I see Spikings?"

"He's a bit busy. I presume it's about the Daly case?"

Alex nodded "I need to have word with him about Dempsey."

Chas raised his eyebrows "Here we go again, what's he done this time?"

"Got himself hired as a hit man." Alex replied with a rueful smile

"Ah. Sounds like Dempsey. Don't worry he does this sort of thing all the time, we're use to it."

"I am worrying, he's starting to have an effect on my DCI."

Chas grinned back at her, "Help yourself to coffee I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Chas."

Alex poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down at Makepeace's desk. Alex observed the hive of activity which was SI10 curiously. These officers were the elite of the Met, but she noted how young and fit most of the officers looked. She didn't know much about the department only the snippets Makepeace had told her, but Alex was finding herself becoming impressed with how they operated. Perhaps CID could learn a few things from them after all...but not from Dempsey.

Chas broke into her thoughts "The Guv can see you now."

* * *

Dempsey and Makepeace pulled up outside an old Victorian town house which had been converted into flats. They had gotten Simon Hughes's address from his PA who hadn't seen him for over a week. She had expressed her concern that Simon hadn't been acting his normal self, in her words _'downright odd'_

They parked up in the street and entered the building. Dempsey checked his note book "Apartment 4a."

They had decided between them that they needed to talk to Simon even if it meant taking the risk of blowing their covers. Simon wasn't safe, he needed police protection urgently. Makepeace rapped the door "Simon can you open the door please we need to talk to you."

There was no reply or signs of life coming from the flat. They tried again and again, however the silence remained.

"He's not in I'm afraid." came an upper class female voice.

The two officers turned to face a well dressed middle aged woman.

"Hello there, do you know when he will be back?" enquired Makepeace

"Not for a while, left about half an hour ago with a suitcase." The woman replied

"Did he say where he was going?" asked Dempsey

"Sorry couldn't tell you. All I know his brother came to pick him up." She shrugged

"His brother? What's his name where does he live?" continued Dempsey

"I have no idea." She replied bluntly.

Dempsey and Makepeace thanked the woman and left the building. As they were making their way to the car, Ian Smith, Daly's dealer, sat across the road watching them. A small smile crept over his face as he turned to his companion, the gorilla which Gene and Alex had seen on the door of the club. "Johnson has some balls to walk up to Hughes's front door like that and taking the bird with him. Bit of a strange way to carry out a hit wouldn't you say?"

The gorilla laughed "Perhaps she's the bait?"

"Or our Mr Johnson is not who he says he is."

* * *

"Inspector, how my officers choose to run their operations is up to them. I know Dempsey can seem a little haphazard in his approach some might say hasty, but he is in fact a very good detective."

CSI Gordon Spikings growled at Alex his patience was wearing thin.

"Fool hardy more like, Sir I don't think you understand.."

"No it is you that doesn't understand, I am Dempsey's superior officer DCI Hunt is yours, if we thought there was an unacceptable level of risk to our officers we wouldn't let the operation go ahead. Do think we are all idiots?" Spiking's voice was rising in decibels

"No Sir, course not..." Alex stammered

Spikings cut in again "You should be having this conversation with Hunt not me."

"I tried to talk to him this morning..."

"And he is happy to go ahead, there's your answer." Spikings tried dismiss her, he really didn't have the time right now.

Alex's temper was rising in her, Spikings was not listening.

"Sir, the problem I have is I have spent two and half years trying to make my DCI less hasty, less rash in his approach to solving cases. I have encouraged him to plan better to think things through and to use peoples individual skills. You see Gene is obsessed with westerns. He sees himself as the sheriff of Fenchurch ,guns a blazing." Alex's voice was rising now as she noticed a smirk had appeared on Spikings's face "and in Dempsey he now has his very own BLOODY COWBOY."

Alex immediately felt better for her rant. Spikings's smirk had turned into a rare beaming smile. Little did Alex know that Dempsey was often referred to as the 'cowboy', Spikings had often called Dempsey it himself. He couldn't get the image of Dempsey and DCI Hunt swaggering down a dusty tumble weed strewn street, guns at the ready ,cigars clamped in mouth.

Spikings recovered from his day dream "I take your concerns on board Inspector, but I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about."

Alex sensing she was fighting a losing battle decided it was time to go. She had one last comment to make " By the way, I thought you should know we had a visit from Barton from Special Branch this morning. He somehow knows about the Daly case."

"BARTON! SPECIAL BRANCH! CHAS IN HERE NOW." Spikings yelled in rage curling his knuckles into to fists. Spikings hated the interfering Special Branch.

Alex had a look of satisfaction on her face as she strode out of SI10.

Spikings grabbed the radio mike out of Chas's hands "Dempsey, Makepeace get over to Fenchurch East. Special Branch have stuck their snouts into the case."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Roly Cavendish nervously gripped the brown envelope his friend, Simon, had entrusted into his care. Simon had told him not to look in the envelope, it was better he didn't know the contents. Roly couldn't ignore his curiosity, thus he had opened the envelope and looked at the photographs of the police officers. He was shocked at what he saw, he couldn't believe that the four people he had spent a pleasant evening with were detectives. He was clever enough to know that the reason Simon had taken off was that the net was closing in on Daly and his friend would be caught up in it.

Now Roly had arrived at the address Simon had given him. Roly looked up at the semi-derelict warehouse wondering why the hell Simon had sent him here. As he approached the entrance his hands were clammy, the sweat was trickling down his collar. This would be the last thing he would do for his friend to save him from jail, if not save his life. He entered the warehouse gingerly. He could hear movement on one of the upper floors "Hello." He tentatively called out. There was no reply. He looked upwards to where the sound was coming from and climbed the stair case. At this point Roly had begun to shake with fear. At the top of the stairs Roly was greeted by the bizarre sight of what looked like a film set. Powerful lights were positioned so they were directed on a mock room complete with curtains and carpet. Ian Smith walked from a back room carrying armfuls of cable.

Ian clocked Roly "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Hughes?"

"He..he had some business to take care of." stammered Roly

"Daly is pissed off with him. Got tired of waiting." Stated Smith

"Where is he?" Roly still clutched the envelope to his chest

"He's had to go to the other side of town. Is that it?" Smith pointed to the envelope.

Roly simply nodded

"I'll take it." Smith reached out to Roly

Roly shook his head "Simon told me to give it to Mr Daly himself." He tried to stand his ground. He knew the contents of the envelope were a precious commodity and his friends life hung in the balance because of it. Although he dreaded seeing Daly, Roly knew he had to hand it over to him in person.

Smith smirked at the pathetic sight of Roly. Beads of sweat were obvious on his forehead, he clutched the envelope as if it was the last thing he had in the world and his complexion was beetroot red. "Daly will be in the club tonight, I suggest you don't let him down."

Roly detected the threat in Smith's voice and it sent a chill down his spine. The only saving grace of the whole situation was that it had bought Roly time to think things through clearly. Simon had given the packet to him in such a rush Roly had jumped straight into his car. Now he could go home, nurse a large scotch and consider if there was another way of saving his friends life and that of the police officers. Roly scampered down the stairs and scurried towards his car, checking all the time that no one was following. Once safely in his Jaguar he fired up the engine and squealed away.

* * *

Alex sighed as she studied the details on the wipe board. The case seemed to making less sense the more they found out. What puzzled her most was the visit from Special Branch, they didn't do cases like Daly's. As if reading her jumbled thoughts Gene came to stand beside her.

"There's more officers involved in this case than a prozzie has crabs." Muttered Gene

Alex frowned at Gene's distasteful comment.

"What did Barton want?" she asked

"Wanted to know how far we had got with the case, he wants access to our files too."

"You didn't give it to him!" exclaimed Alex

"Course not." retorted Gene harshly "Told him as we were working with SI10 it was Spikings's call not mine. He didn't like that one bit."

"Bet he didn't. Spikings is hard work." Said Alex thinking back to her earlier conversation with the Welshman.

"Told you where to go did he?" smirked the Guv

"Not in so many words."

At that moment the doors flung open and in hurried Dempsey and Makepeace.

"Ah, good of you to join us today. We were just about to send out a search party." Said gene sarcastically

Makepeace ignored the jibe breathlessly asking "Special Branch?"

"Barton." Replied Gene

"jeez!" groaned Dempsey brushing his hand through his hair

"Dempsey and Barton have played before ...and not nicely." Said Makepeace as by way of explanation

Gene looked directly at Dempsey "Is there any superior officer in the Met you haven't pissed off?"

"I'm working my way round...there's a lot of chiefs." grinned the American

"Question is why are Special Branch taking an interest, It's not their jurisdiction?" Alex asked her brow knitted in concentration.

"There's a great deal more going on with this and Special Branch know it." answered Makepeace

"He wants access to files, I told him to go to Spikings. Will your Guv comply?" Gene asked Makepeace

Makepeace shook her head "Noooo. The Guv loathes Special Branch, more to the point he hates Barton."

"I'm with the Chief on that one." quipped Dempsey

"Me too." agreed Gene

"Ahh! Something to hate for unity." Alex quoted, Makepeace smiled at Alex knowing what she was referring to.

Gene and Dempsey looked blankly at Alex and Makepeace

"Otto Von Bismark?" Alex looked at them both trying to get them to understand

"That's a ruddy great boat is it?" replied Gene

Makepeace and Alex sighed together

"Otto Von Bismark was the German Chancellor who unified Germany." Makepeace tried to explain

Gene and Dempsey blinked stupidly at the two women

Alex continued "brought together the warring Germanic states to form modern Germany so that they could fight a common foe."

There was still no trace of recognition on the two male officers' faces. Gene hated it when Alex made him feel stupid and now he had two women making him feel thick "Moving on." He huffed

"Shaz! "

"Yes Guv?"

"Get onto the garlic munchers. I want a list of every Daly they have records on and they can search Ian Smith while they're at it."

"I'll ask Chas to get onto to Interpol as well. With two searching it will be quicker." Added Makepeace helpfully.

"Oh Guv, I've got an address for Hughes." Shaz leapt up and handed Gene a piece of paper.

"We've already been to his apartment." said Dempsey "He's gone on vacation."

"You telling me he's legged it?" All could sense the frustration in Gene's voice

"Neighbour said he left with a suitcase. He was picked up by his brother." Supplied Makepeace

"Bugger!" exclaimed Gene

"Could he have gone back home to Oxford?" offered Shaz

All four detectives turned to stare at Shaz. Feeling their intense gaze she retreated "Just a suggestion" she shrugged

"No go on Shaz" Alex encouraged

"He's MP for Oxford. All MPs have second homes in their constituencies . This is his Oxford address." Shaz held up a separate piece of paper.

"Smart girl your Shaz." Dempsey said with sincerity

Shaz beamed at receiving a compliment from the SI10 officer.

Gene all but snatched the piece of paper out of Shaz's hand.

"You expected in the club tonight?" Gene asked Makepeace

She shook her head "Night off."

"Dempsey?"

"Not that I know." replied Dempsey

"Right then." Barked Gene "You three in the Quattro. Mush."

"Where are we going?" Alex enquired as she grabbed her coat

"To Oxford." He stated as the quartet hurried out of CID.

Ray sat lounging in his seat with a scowl on his face. "That's not right." He shook his head in disgust

"What's that mate?" Chris asked

"The Guv and Drake swanning off to Oxford with their two new friends. It should be us going with the Guv. Not stuck here going through endless paperwork."

"Grow up Ray. It's their case as well." snapped Shaz

"I'm just saying it's not right. We're his team not them."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous of Yanky twonk boy and madame superior. Give over." Ray snapped back at Shaz

Shaz shot back a sarcastic look.

"I think they're alright. Dempsey was teaching me how to be more accurate when shooting." Added Chris " He's also given me tips on how to disable a suspect. Did you know if you give a suspect a karate hand chop to a certain part the neck, the bloke just collapses to the floor."

"Karate is for poofs. A punch is all I need." Pursed Ray

"And he's gonna let me know when they next have an advanced fire arms training day so that I can ask the Guv if I can go on it."

Ray pretended to do the actions of karate with his hands, making the squealing noises for added effect. He shook his head "Poofs"

* * *

The mood in the Quattro was one of joy and merriment as the thought of getting out of London for an afternoon was very appealing. Alex and Makepeace could barely contain their enthusiasm for the change of scenery. Dempsey was actually looking forward to seeing a part of England he'd only heard about. Gene too had never been to Oxford. Their joy was short lived as they ground to a halt on the M40, snarled up with road works.

"Well this is fun isn't it?" growled Gene "we'd be lucky to get there by midnight at this rate."

Alex sat in the back of the car with Makepeace ventured "You could put the siren on."

Gene looked at Dempsey in the passenger seat. A broad grin swept across Dempsey's face as Gene said "Why didn't I think of that?" Dempsey reached for the light and placed it on the roof.

"Hold on" ordered Gene as the siren screeched into life. The traffic started to part like the waves to let the Quattro through. Alex instructed Makepeace to brace herself as she was all too familiar with Gene's driving. Gene went as fast as he could, swerving in and out of the cars in their way.

Eyeing up the row of cones cordoning off the supposed road works (no workmen could be seen), Gene said "Sod it." and aimed the car at them throwing his passengers around like rag dolls. Dempsey whooped as the cones were pitched in the air and landed like skittles behind them .

As Gene settled the car on the empty lane Dempsey couldn't help himself "Nice work Chief."

"Thank you."

"I've always wanted to do that." mused Makepeace "I think next time I go down to the west country I'll try that."

Dempsey was enjoying himself immensely. He hadn't had this much fun since he left New York. In this Northern DCI he had found a like minded soul who chucked the rule book out when it suited him...exactly how Dempsey liked to work.

With the motorway long behind them Gene had settled down to normal driving. Dempsey was quiet for once, staring out of the window watching the fields roll by. As they entered the city Dempsey stared in awe at the buildings "So this is what you call the dreaming spires huh?"

Gene couldn't help but look at the imposing architecture, he didn't want to admit it, but he rather liked it, shame it was full of poncy , posh academics.

As they headed towards the Summertown district Alex's childhood memories came flooding back, The Randolph hotel where she had stayed with her parents for a weekend and little Clarendon street where her mother had taken her for lunch during shopping trips. Past the Eagle and Child pub, one of Inspector Morse's haunts.

Gene pulled into one of the residential streets lined with huge Victorian houses.

"Which number is it?" he asked no one in particular.

"52" replied Alex.

Dempsey's eyes widened as the houses became larger the further down the street they went "Not short of cash is he?"

Gene pulled the Quattro into the parking space and all four stared in wonderment at the house before them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Once again many thanks for your kind comments. Now for a bit of action**

Chapter 19

The four officers couldn't take their eyes off the house in front of them. It was Alex who spoke first.

"I know you're supposed to buy the worst house in the best street but this is taking it to extremes."

In stark contrast to the houses which they had passed, this building left a lot to be desired. The garden was an overgrown jungle with a large bush blocking one of the downstairs windows. Paint was flaking off the window frames, one of the upstairs windows was crudely boarded up. Gene shuffled some broken roof tiles on the path with his foot then looked up to see their original position. He noted the guttering half hanging off and a cracked chimney pot leaning awkwardly.

"You sure Shaz got the right address?" queried Gene as he proceeded to fight his way up the path to the front door. The others taking Gene's lead followed behind, Alex and Makepeace treading carefully as they couldn't see where they were putting their heels. Gene was about to ring the door bell but noticed raw, exposed wires where a button once lived. He peered through the filthy glass, door pane into the house's once ornate hallway.

"Anyone home?" asked Dempsey, he too pressing his nose up to the glass, holding his hand to his eye to block the light.

"Doesn't look like it." replied Gene

Alex and Makepeace peered through one the downstairs windows into what appeared to be the drawing room.

"Not much furniture." Makepeace commented to Alex

"Hmmm," agreed Alex "There's family pictures on the wall so someone must live here."

Gene strode past the girls fighting the foliage as he went. Dempsey close behind motioned for them to go round the back of the property. They passed rusty drain pipes and crumbling bricks as they battled their way to the back door.

Gene thumped his fist on the door "Open up Police!" They waited, but there was no stirring.

Gene let out a loud sigh "Waste of bloody time."

"Stand back." Ordered Dempsey as he shielded his face with his jacket and readied to smash one of the panes with his elbow.

"Dempsey no!" shrieked Makepeace "That's breaking and entering."

"One more broken window is not going to make a difference to this place." he reasoned as he smashed the glass. He reached inside and unbolted the door. The glass crunched under the detectives' feet as they entered the utility room. The musty damp smell was overpowering as they continued into the kitchen.

"Smells like a cave in here." commented Gene wrinkling up his nose.

Dempsey looked in the kitchen cupboards . "No food, it would be my guess he's not here."

"Well that's nothing to go on, you don't have food in your kitchen either." remarked Makepeace running her finger along one of shelves collecting dust.

"Guv!" shouted Alex from the lounge. Alex had found the suitcase. "He has been here."

Gene went straight to the case and opened it. As he expected it was stuffed full of men's clothing including a razor and wash bag. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

Dempsey and Makepeace searched upstairs for clues as Gene and Alex looked down stairs. Alex wandered into the drawing room curious about the photographs she had glanced through the window. Pictures of his wife and children crowded the mantelpiece and piano, intermixed with pictures of which Alex had guessed were his parents. Gene had followed her in to the room, ignoring the family portraits he was drawn to a chest . The contents were various certificates, official letters and paperwork . Gene rifled through it until he his fingers struck a wallet. He pulled it out and opened it. A picture of a young police officer grimaced back at him "Bolls." He handed it to her.

"PC Simon Hughes, Thames Valley Police!" she exclaimed

Gene nodded "He's an ex copper."

* * *

Makepeace directed Gene to the police station in St Aldates. After grumbling about the one way system and yelling at a group of foreign students who dared to cross the road in front of him, they arrived safely . Now they were sat in the office of the officer in charge.

Both Gene and Dempsey wore scowls on their faces.

The officers noted their expressions "I take it you're not here for a social visit?"

Gene took out the warrant from his pocket and placed it on the officer's desk "We're looking for Simon Hughes...ex PC Hughes."

The officer frowned as he picked up the wallet and studied it. "Where did you get this?" he said flatly

"That's not important here." Dempsey began "He's in deep trouble and we need to find him fast." Why Dempsey found all senior English officers stuffy and unhelpful was beyond him. He often wondered if they were all on the same side.

Makepeace reading the officer's expression decided to add "It's to do with a case we are working on in London. Simon has got himself caught up with a gang and we need to find him before they do."

The officer looked at each detective in turn. "Interesting recruitment you have in the Met these days...a Yank, Manch and two dolly birds."

The four stiffened at his comment. Gene's scowl deepened, he may not be the greatest supporter of women being detectives nor a big fan of Americans, but he knew that he was with three of the best detectives in the force.

The realisation was starting to dawn on Dempsey that he wasn't the only one who faced discrimination in the Poilce, Alex and Makepeace didn't fit because they were women and even Gene got it in the neck for being a northerner.

"Why do you think I would know where he is?" The officer, again , asked in flat tones.

"He's here in the city, and we thought you might know where he would go to hide?" said gene through gritted teeth, this bloke was starting to piss him off.

The officer pushed his fingers together and leant back in his chair. "Why don't you ask his brother? He's one of you now, working in the very same building."

The four detectives exchanged perplexed looks, Alex stepped forward "His brother?"

A smirk appeared on the officer's face. "Some detectives, you don't know what's under your noses."

"Do you mind if I use your phone?" asked Alex pointing at the phone on the desk, a feeling of dread was creeping over her.

She picked up the receiver and dialled. "Hello Sir, DI Drake... very well...yes.. listen Sir, I haven't much time...Is DCI Hughes there, can I speak to him? Oh I see...oh nothing, nothing...I just wanted to ask him something. Nevermind . Thanks Sir."

Alex replaced the receiver and turned to her colleagues "DCI David Hughes is on sick leave as of this morning."

"Bollocks!" exclaimed Gene as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"Looks like we've found our mole." Stated Dempsey

"It appears your man has done a runner." Said the officer smugly

Dempsey now losing patience barked "Where can we find them, they're going to wind up on slab."

The officer taken a back at Dempsey's sudden rise in decibels relented "You could try the White Horse on Broad street."

* * *

"Ticket, passport and cash." David Hughes said with no emotion on his face as he plonked an envelope in front of his brother.

"Thanks." Simon uttered quietly nursing a pint of bitter.

David sat next to him on a small round table by the window in the pub.

Simon looked bleakly out onto the street watching the shoppers and tourists file past. "Roly is going to explain to Alice for me. Do you think she will forgive me?"

"Hmmph!" grunted David "Alice is an exceptional woman, but I don't think even she can get over this. You'd be lucky if she speaks to you again, let alone stays your wife."

Simon hung his head, he loved his wife dearly and couldn't bear the thought of losing her. "I've really screwed up this time." He sadly muttered tears starting to well in his eyes.

"This is the plan. I will fly out first..."

"What!" Simon interrupted "I thought we were going together!" he exclaimed horror forming on his face.

David shook his head "No, it's too risky for us both to go at the same time. The airport police will smell a rat. I go first then you follow on the later flight." He said firmly his eyes locking with Simon's "You have your new identity, no one is going to recognise you, it's not as if you've made a big splash in the commons. Anyway I can't stay, Spain awaits." With that David rose from his seat and exited the pub leaving Simon staring out of the window again.

Unbeknown to the four detectives they passed DCI Hughes in the street as they marched down Broad Street towards the White Horse pub. Hughes gave a double take as he passed the quartet. Realising that his eyes weren't deceiving him, he halted briefly considering whether he should go back and warn Simon. Self preservation kicked in overriding brotherly love. He turned on his heel and hurried towards his car, fingering his fake passport in his pocket as he fled.

Lead by Gene they strode into the small, ancient pub. The ceilings were low, the space intimately cosy. All four went straight to the bar, the ideal place to scan the room for their target. Simon recognised them as soon as they came in. He quietly, as possible, tried to edge his way out of the confined space by the window. He was just about to shuffle himself free when he knocked his empty pint glass over as he stood. The detectives spun round reacting to the clatter. Simon locked eyes with Gene. In a heartbeat he snatched up the envelope and darted through the door. Dempsey was the quickest to react charging after him "Simon wait!"

Simon stuffed the envelope in his jacket and fled down the street with the detectives giving chase. Students, shoppers and tourists scattered in surprised as they watched four of the Met's finest charge after a terrified man.

"Please Simon, stop!" panted Makepeace

But, Simon wasn't stopping. He ran through a narrow alley towards one of the colleges. Gene was struggling to keep up with the younger officers. He puffed and panted, his chest aching with effort. Dempsey was the one closest to Simon as they rounded the corner. Simon paused realising he was being caught up. He glanced upwards at a scaffolding tower which adjoined the building. It led up to a stone balcony. In his head he had no choice, he started to climb.

"Simon, don't do it pal." pleaded Dempsey out of breath.

As Alex and Makepeace rounded the corner they heard Dempsey mutter "Ye Schmuck." As he proceeded to climb the scaffolding after him. Finally Gene caught up. He bent forward, hands on his knees fighting for air. Simon clung on for dear life as he continued to negotiate the mass of metal poles. He looked down to see Dempsey gaining on him, he panicked and re-doubled his efforts.

"We can help you Simon, we know your brother stole the files." Alex yelled up to him hoping he'd give up his futile mission. He didn't listen, he climbed on.

Gene, Alex and Makepeace watched on helplessly as Dempsey pursued the hapless MP. They grimaced and pulled faces as the saw Dempsey slip as his left foot lost its purchase on a smooth bar. He regained his footing quickly, not letting it slow him down. Eventually Simon reached what he thought was a balcony, only to find it was a narrow ledge with a heavy balustrade.

"Come on Pal, give it up, you've got nowhere to go." Dempsey implored as he too reached the top of the building.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" Simon yelled terrified.

"Simon! There's no need for this." Now it Makepeace doing the imploring, "Think of your wife and kids."

"She's right." Said Dempsey softly as he tried to approach Simon

"I mean it!" he exclaimed "Back off"

Simon inched backwards away from Dempsey, the leftenent responded by inching closer.

Simon didn't see the reel of rope which the workmen had left on the ledge, he was too pre-occupied with Dempsey. He stumbled backwards catching his foot in a rope loop. He gave a yelp as his leg was whipped away from under him sending him over the edge. Simon screamed as his body was in freefall hurtling downwards. Dempsey with lightning reactions lunged forwards grabbing the rope throwing his weight backwards against the roof. Dempsey grimaced with effort as he pulled on the rope.

The officers down below gasped as they watched Simon's head smack into the stonework as Dempsey had managed to stop his fall. A huge gash appeared on Simon's temple as blood poured from the open wound...he was knocked senseless. Dempsey's arms were being wrenched out of their sockets as he battled to keep hold. The dead weight of Simon's body was swaying like a bizarre pendulum.

"HUNT! GET UP HERE I CAN'T HOLD HIM." Dempsey yelled down, desperation in his voice. The rope burned and bit into his hands, his legs strained against the balustrade as he fought for purchase.

Gene galvanised into action, shrugged off his coat and jacket and thrust them into Alex's hands.

"Gene?" Alex asked, worry in her voice

He ignored her and set too on the tower. He gulped as he looked up at the height of the metal and gingerly placed his foot on the first rung. He tested his grip then started to climb.

"HURRY!" cried Dempsey, his face now contorted in pain

Gene stopped thinking about the danger and concentrated on getting to the top. He hauled his baulk from one bar to the next with enormous effort. He wasn't exactly built for climbing and crocodile boots weren't the best footwear for the job either.

Alex and Makepeace's eyes flitted from Gene to Dempsey. "Hurry Gene Dempsey's going to lose him."

"I'm hurrying woman." Gene barked back through puffs. As he reached up to the next bar his foot slipped leaving him clinging on with his arms.

Alex bit her fingers, face screwed up in concern for Gene. By now a crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle, theitr gasps clearly audible.

Finally Gene heaved his body onto the ledge "Don't look down Genie boy." He muttered to himself.

He was greeted by the sight of Dempsey wedged between the roof and the balustrade , grimacing in agony. Gene hurried over and grabbed the rope. Grunting with effort, together they hauled the lifeless body of Simon Hughes up the side of the building. All that connected them to Simon was the loop of rope around his ankle. The ankle stuck out at an odd angle suggesting it was broken, none the less the two men continued to raise him to the relative safety of the ledge. As the said ankle came in to view Gene reached for his legs, Dempsey grabbed hold of his belt. With one massive exertion they hoisted him back on the ledge. Both Gene and Dempsey collapsed against the roof in exhaustion, sweat pouring from their brows. "Heavy bastard int 'e?" joked Gene as they heard sirens in the distance hurrying to the scene.

Alex and Makepeace breathed a huge sigh of relief "For one moment I thought Dempsey and the Guv were going to follow him over." Makepeace commented.

Dempsey and Gene had recovered sufficiently to move. Dempsey swung himself back on to the tower to make his way back down. Gene looked down to the ground and gulped again...if getting up was hard, going down was going to be harder.

**There we are a bit of action. By sash's request the next chapter is going to have some fun in it.**

**Please r&r QQxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I'm sorry Inspector, but you're going to have to wait till the morning. We have had to induce a coma like state as he has had a severe knock to the head. He could have swelling or even bleeding on the brain. Your questions will have to wait." The consultant at the John Radcliffe hospital was adamant...Simon Hughes was to be left well alone. She didn't care that the officers were from London and should be getting back to continue their investigation, her duty was to her patient.

Gene and Dempsey let out a frustrated sigh. Finally they had apprehended a suspect, but were unable to interrogate him.

"This may, however, be of interest to you." The consultant handed Gene the envelope which had been previously stuffed in Simon's jacket.

Gene opened the envelope "The bastard was heading for Spain...flight ticket, false passport." He stated. He marched to the pay phone and dialled "Raymundo, put out an alert for DCI Hughes...yeah...he's the mole...we got Simon Hughes...he was trying to run to Spain. I've a sneaky suspicion our DCI Hughes is doing the same...they're brothers. Good idea Ray alert Heathrow."

But it was too late. DCI David Hughes was boarded on a plane heading for sunny Spain.

Gene stepped out of the building, lighting a cigar, as he pondered on what to do next. Dempsey joined him on the steps, he too reached for his cigars and lighter.

Alex and Makepeace wrapped their coats around them in an attempt to keep warm. While they had been in the hospital the February dark had drawn in , the wind had whipped up and snow was threatening in the air. The two girls looked at each other as they waited for someone to make a decision. Alex felt her stomach growl, she held her belly as she remembered she hadn't had any lunch.

"I could do with something to eat." She stated to no one in particular

"Me too, haven't had anything since breakfast." Agreed Makepeace

Dempsey turned to her "What you talking about? You made us a breakfast big enough to feed Texas."

"More than I got." Grumped Gene

"You left before I got up." Replied Alex on the defensive "I would of made you breakfast if you were there."

Dempsey and Makepeace raised their eyebrows at Alex as if to say _'He slept with you?'_

Alex getting their gist squeaked "He slept on my sofa."

The SI10 detectives' eyebrows rose higher _'Oh really?' _Thinking back to the alley episode.

"He often crashes on my sofa when he's had too much to drink."

"I did offer to keep her warm in bed." added Gene with a little smirk

"I have an idea." Said Makepeace brightly, "We can't interview Hughes until the morning so we're going to have to stay the night." She looked at Alex with conspiracy in her eyes. "I know this charming little place where can have dinner and get a room for the night. Come on!"

Makepeace took hold of Alex's arm and swiftly strode off. Gene and Dempsey looked bemused as Makepeace led Alex down the street.

"Is your Makepeace a beaver muncher?" Gene turned to Dempsey

"A what?" replied a confused Dempsey

"A beaver muncher...a lesbo?"

"Oh, you mean a dyke. Nah she's been married...and secretly she has the hots for me." Grinned Dempsey as he made to follow the girls.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Gene as he too moved off the steps.

"The same way we all know Drake has the hots for you." laughed Dempsey over his shoulder , leaving Gene contemplating his comment.

* * *

"The Randolph!" squealed Alex "What a fantastic idea."

"I knew you'd approve. We can try and influence our heathen men with a bit of class." Makepeace giggled

"Actually, you'd be surprised how sophisticated Gene can be when he puts his mind to it." Alex giggled back

"Good evening Ma'am, how can I be of assistance?" asked the polite gentleman on reception.

"Good evening, We would like two twin rooms for tonight please and a table reservation for four." replied Makepeace.

She continued to fill out the paperwork as Gene and Dempsey stepped into the lobby.

"Look at this! Just look at this." Dempsey approved as he glanced at the ornate decor , taking in the chandeliers and the pictures on the oak panelling . "Bit of oldie worldie England."

"Looks expensive." huffed Gene

"Rooms 22 and 23. I take it these gentlemen are your colleagues Ma'am?" queried the receptionist as he watched Dempsey inspecting the artefacts dotted around the room muttering to himself.

Makepeace nodded as she took the keys from him.

Gene appeared by Alex's shoulder "Which room are we having then Bollykecks?"

"Makepeace and I are in room 22, you and Dempsey are in 23." She said curtly

"I'm sharing with 'im!" exclaimed Gene jabbing a thumb in the direction of Dempsey , "They will think we're some sort of poofters."

Alex sighed exasperated " And you don't think they would question female officers sharing rooms with their male colleagues?"

Gene shrugged.

* * *

All four were now seated in the hotel's restaurant studying the menu.

"What's that?" Gene asked Alex pointing at the list

"Fillet steak and a brandy sauce." Alex said wearily as Gene kept on asking what each individual item was.

"An' that?"

"Dauphinoise potatoes...potatoes baked in cream." She huffed

"Don't get the 'ump with me lady Bolls. If it wasn't written in sodding French I'd understand it. This is England."

"What would you like to drink, madams, Monsieurs ?" the waiter asked in a dodgy French accent.

"Bottle of Bollinger to start with please." answered Makepeace

"Certainly Madame."

"''ang on whose paying for this?" asked Gene slightly alarmed looking at the prices.

"I've got that covered." grinned Dempsey

"Good 'o'." Replied Gene more than satisfied

Makepeace looked at Dempsey with a question written on her face.

"Still got my department card. They accept it here I've already checked. Dinner is on the NYPD." He announced.

"Can you do that?" asked Makepeace suspiciously.

"Dunno, but it's a helluva way to come to demand I pay it back." Smirked the American

"Well in that case we'll have two bottles of Bolly." Grinned Gene rubbing his hands together, starting to enjoy himself "And we'll have the whole shebang, starters, mains, puddin' and cheese and you two will eat it all." He looked at the two girls in turn.

Alex smiled back at him, this was just so Gene. She loved it when Gene was in happy mode and relaxed. She rarely saw this side of him these days, he was finding the job harder and as much as she tried to support him, she could tell he was becoming ground down by the constant change and drudgery. She didn't think for one minute that Gene would quit, quite the opposite, he appeared more determined than ever to prove his detractors wrong. As long as she was by his side they could keep fighting and winning the battles together. She was going to enjoy the evening and make the most of a rare and precious situation. Dempsey too was in jovial mood, since he had arrived in the UK it had all been about the job, getting results, proving his capabilities and fighting the odds. Tonight he had, for once, nothing to prove. All he cared about was Makepeace, if she was happy and having fun, so was he.

The meal passed cordially. With each course more Bollinger and wine followed. The detectives swapped stories and anecdotes of their lives in the police force, Dempsey's being fascinating due to the cultural differences. He told them of his experience when he first arrived, struggling to deal with the English-isms and slang terms and a whole different way of working. Makepeace listened intently, this was the first time she had heard Dempsey speak so candidly on the subject. He was normally a closed book and she often found herself trying to guess what was going on in his head. Makepeace was starting to sympathise with her American partner, it couldn't have been easy to be parachuted into some-one else's country and expected to get on with it. Alex, of course, understood more than anyone what he was going through, but she couldn't explain how she ended up in another world, not only that, but another decade.

"and he says to me..." Dempsey puts on his best cockney accent, "Cor blimey Guvnor, can you Adam and Eve it, she kneed me right in the Alans."

Alex and Makepeace creased up with laughter.

"I didn't know what the hell he was going on about." Dempsey shook his head

"Bloody 'ell it's Dick Van Dyke." Joked Gene "Is Makepeace Mary Poppins?"

"Makepeace ain't no Mary Poppins." smiled Dempsey

"I thought that was quite a good attempt for an American." mused Alex wine glass in hand

"That's what they said about Dick Van Dyke and he's never lived it down." grunted Gene taking a gulp of his drink.

The waiter presented Gene with the bill. He unfolded it and swiftly handed it to Dempsey "Your shout."

Dempsey winced with discomfort as he reached inside his pocket for his wallet .

"What's the matter with your hands?" asked Makepeace with concern as she took hold of his free hand to study it.

Gene peered at the angry red welts which had formed on Dempsey's palms and fingers "You know what they say about men who have blisters on their palms."

Dempsey looked at Gene grinning

"That looks nasty." said Makepeace fishing inside her handbag and producing a small jar. "here this will help." She handed Dempsey the tub.

"Good God woman. You don't give a man with blisters on his hands Vaseline, that's just asking for trouble."

Makepeace cocked her eyebrow at Gene in disgust "It's not Vaseline it's soothing hand gel. I am merely helping the leftenent with his predicament."

"You hear that mate, she wants to help you with your predicaments."

"I'd go along with that. I have many predicaments that need ironing out." replied Dempsey grinning broadly at Makepeace

"I don't know about using an iron, I'd recommend baby oil though." quipped Gene a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Ah yes baby oil, nothing like a good oiling to loosen things up." Dempsey's imagination was starting to take over.

Makepeace glared at the two men in disbelief "What the hell has gotten into you two, you're behaving like teenagers."

"Two bottles of Bolly, two bottles of Red and two scotches would be my guess." giggled Alex tipsily, thoroughly enjoying the banter.

Makepeace couldn't help but soften and laugh along. "Hadn't we better call into Spikings, he'll be wondering where we are?" she slightly slurred

"Ah yeah, I'd forgotten about the big guy."

Dempsey went out into the foyer to call Spikings.

"Dempsey have you been drinking?" asked Spikings suspiciously

"Me, no Boss, just one glass of champagne." Dempsey lied cheerily

"Right, may I remind you leftenent you are not there to have a jolly at the tax payer's expense. Don't think I haven't forgotten about the stake money you blew in the club." Spikings was scowling down the phone. "Is DCI Hunt there?"

"Yeah Hunts here, he's had a drink." replied Dempsey brightly

"I bet he has." The boss growled "Can I speak to Makepeace, perhaps I'll get more sense out of her?"

"Not a good idea Boss, she's been drinking wine." Dempsey beamed

"Good grief." Muttered Spikings in exasperation rubbing his head.

Dempsey bounced back to the table.

"Well?" asked Makepeace

"He said go out and enjoy yourselves on the tax payer. I spoke to the girl on the desk and she said there's this club down the street which serves cocktails and they got a band playing tonight. She gave me four complimentary tickets." Dempsey brandished the tickets like a prize grinning from ear to ear.

Gene groaned, but the two girls jumped to their feet with excitement.

"lead the way leftenent." Alex sang as she grabbed Gene and dragged him away from the table.

**I hope you enjoyed a bit of banter. I thought this would be just one chapter, but more fun to come in the next with yet more drink flowing. please keep r&r ing **

**QQxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The four officers made their way down the busy street towards the Jericho quarter of Oxford. The conversations were free flowing with all thoughts of work forgotten. Gentle ribbing, jokes and laughter filled the cold air as they walked, slightly swaying, onwards. The snow had made its entrance, large luminous chunks danced and jived in the street lighting, but they didn't care or notice.

"Gene , take your tie off, we're going to a night club." Alex motioned

"Don't mither." Gene gently berated her.

"Well you look, well starchy." reasoned Alex

"Starchy?" quizzed Gene as he made to remove the tie.

Frustrated at his lack of haste as he fumbled with the knot Alex said "come here." She deftly unknotted the tie, unbuttoned his shirt a couple of holes revealing his necklace and stuffed the tie in her handbag. "That's better" she smiled patting his lapel "Less starchy."

At the end of the street they turned right and continued their journey to the club. The street buzzed with students in various states of inebriation, large groups making their noisy way to their next drinking hole. Dempsey scanned the right hand side of the road for the club, finding his destination he crossed over. Large columns framed the entrance to the bar with a set of well worn stone steps leading up to the doorway. The club was a restaurant by day and a bar by night, situated in a converted church. The detectives handed their tickets over and breaths were taken away as they entered through the large door, eyes wide they stared at the murals on the walls, the statues standing proud on various plinths and stained glass. It was a church with a bar. At the far end of the vast room was a stage where the band was warming up. Gene and Dempsey fought their way to the bar where on reaching it had a drinks menu thrust at them. Dempsey studied the bewildering list of cocktails, unable to make a decision, he turned to Gene "Start at the top I guess. Four long island iced teas please." He leant towards the barmaid pointing.

Gene frowned at the glass of liquid as Dempsey handed it to him. He sniffed it suspiciously before knocking back a mouthful.

The officers took their seats at a table just as the band started up. The long island iced tea was followed by a screw driver (the next on the list) then by a tequila sunrise and a fuzzy navel. Alex and Makepeace were enjoying the brightly coloured concoctions as Gene was somewhat dubious fishing out various types of fruit out of his glass. As the band struck up another song Dempsey jumped to his feet holding his hand out to Makepeace. "Dance Harry?"

"Why not, I love this tune."

Dempsey eagerly led her to the dance floor, wrapping one arm around her waist he clutched her hand with his. Harry wrapped her arm around his shoulders as she started to sway along to the music.

"I would ask you to dance but I hate jazz" Alex stated

"Me too. It sounds like five musicians playing five different tunes. Do you think 'es slipping her one?" Gene asked Alex tipsily

"Gene!" Alex chided "It's clear they have a connection." She giggled as they watched Dempsey twirl Makepeace around, both SI10 officers laughing. "When I was in the SI10 offices yesterday I heard they are running a book as to when they will get it together." Alex grinned warmly at Gene "Do you think our lot are running a book on us?"

"And why would they be doing that Bolls?" Gene smirked knowing full well that there was indeed a book running throughout the station.

"Well, It's just that after our urm acting in the alley, it might have set tongues wagging." She slurred coyly.

"Dunno Bollykecks." He grinned back, enjoying Alex's discomfort, "It's your round." He stated as he drained the last of his cocktail. "What's next on the list?" he pointed at the drinks menu.

Alex lazily picked up the menu "hurm, sex on the beach."

"Not right now tar Bolls, can't be doing with sand up me crack tonight."

Alex chuckled, her eyes sparkling in the dimmed light. "I'm not partial to it either, sandy knickers aren't my idea of fun."

She rose from the table unsteadily and made her way to the bar. Gene stared after her _" I didn't say I wouldn't be up fer it someday." _He chuckled to himself.

Makepeace laughed loudly as Dempsey spun her a little too forcefully, her legs being as steady as jelly, she lost her balance and fell into him. Still clinging to him she laughed into his shoulder. Dempsey loving the feeling of her in his arms pulled her closer to him and laughed along with her. This was as close as the pair had ever been. Dempsey felt he was finally melting his ice maiden. Makepeace lifted her head still giggling like a schoolgirl. She stopped when her eyes met his. She studied him intently and for the briefest of seconds she thought she might kiss him. She was interrupted by Alex staggering towards them, trying to hold two cocktails steady a she practically tripped up onto the dance floor. "Shex on tha breesch!" she yelled drunkenly over the music handing the SI10 officers their drinks. She then turned and tottered back in the direction of Gene.

* * *

Roly Cavendish gingerly approached the Glitter club still clutching Simon's envelope. He silently prayed that his friend had made his escape and he was now safe. Little did he know that Simon was in a hospital bed, wired up to a ventilator and various other machines, with a police guard by his door. As he was nearing the entrance a hand shot out and grabbed him from behind. Roly yelped in surprise as he was forcefully bundled through a side door.

"Shut up and keep walking." hissed a gruff voice

Roly obeyed as he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel pressing his cheek. Roly was shaking with fear and now his prayers had turned to his own safety. Roly found himself in the long corridor at the back of the club's snug area. He didn't dare turn to look at his captor, he quietly did as he was told.

"In here." barked the voice

Roly was shoved roughly through the door into the private gamming room.

Sat at the card table wearing a stony expression was Liam Daly.

"Sit down." Daly ordered Roly. "I believe you have something of mine?"

Roly sensed the gun still pointing at him, now aimed at the back of his head, he handed Daly the package.

Daly emptied the contents onto the table and studied the photographs. "Interesting. Who'd have thought it, cops."

Roly said nothing, but stared at his fingers nervously.

"Looks like our right honourable Simon Hughes has come up trumps this time," He chuckled sneeringly to his accomplices. "and where is the snivelling little turd?"

"I don't know Mr Daly." answered Roly truthfully, he really didn't have clue. All he knew was that Simon had left the country, in theory.

"Don't lie to me dick head." snapped Daly

"Really...I don't. David arranged for him to go away...I don't know where." He whimpered "He just asked me to give you that...I don't know what it is about."

Daly grinned, he enjoyed having power over people and watching them squirm.

"Have you looked at this?"

"No honest." Roly squeaked

"Get him out of here." Daly barked, he didn't have time to waste with idiots like Roly. Roly was lifted from his seat and escorted out of the room. As he made his exit he overheard Daly say to Smith "Are we all set for tomorrow's shoot?"

"Yeah Liam, best film yet." Smith laughed dirtily

"Good. Time to teach those bitches a lesson they won't forget."

* * *

All four officers staggered out of the club. With fresh, slushy snow covering the footpath, walking had become a challenge. As Makepeace's heel connected with the icy concrete she slipped sending her crashing to the ground with a heavy thud. She sat on the road laughing uncontrollably, tears rolled down her cheeks as alcohol had taken over. Dempsey laughing at her misfortune took pity on her and offered her his hand. He helped her up, brushing the snow off her backside.

"Now that was a stupid thing to do." He chuckled "Come on I'll give you a ride." He indicated that Makepeace jump on his back.

"You've got to be joking." Squawked Makepeace swaying. Against her better judgement she took him up on his offer. At the third attempt Dempsey managed to hoist her onto his back and secured her legs.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Dempsey as he shot off down the road swerving and diving shouting and chortling as he went.

"Dempseeeeeeey!" laughed Makepeace hysterically

"Now who's behaving like teenagers." slurred Gene. As he watched Alex slip slopping along the path, trying desperately not to go the same way as Makepeace , he couldn't help himself "Come on yer daft mare." He looped his arm round hers firmly anchoring her and led her back to the hotel.

* * *

Roly made his way warily home. He had a sense he was being followed _'It's just paranoia Roly __boy.'_ He kept telling himself unconvincingly. As he reached his front door he checked over his shoulder for the hundredth time and hurried into his house.

* * *

The four detectives were now in their respective rooms, Alex and Makepeace in theirs, Gene and Dempsey next door. All were making ready for bed. Gene studying a door next to the bathroom said to Dempsey "Is this a connecting door do ya think?"

Dempsey appeared by his side and tried the handle. He put his ear to the woodwork to listen "Guess so. Pick the lock and find out."

"Gene Hunt does not pick girly locks." Gene puffed

"Since when were locks girly?" puzzled Dempsey

Gene shrugged "Can you pick locks?"

"Sure." Dempsey set to work on the offending lock, within seconds the door clicked open.

Gene peered through the gap.

"Good view?" asked the leftenant craning to get a better look

"It certainly is." Gene could see the girls getting ready for bed, chatting away like old friends.

Dempsey kneeling on floor opened the door a little wider and was rewarded with the same sight ,

"Hey eyes off the blonde." Joked Dempsey

"I'm not looking at yours I'm looking at mine. Still haven't found out if she's a C or D cup."

"I think I'm going to have a bruise on my bum." Makepeace slurred rubbing her backside

"I'm sure Dempsey will rub it better." Alex slurred back "Hang on." She said puzzled as she spotted the ajar door.

She walked over noticing two pairs of eyes peering through the gap. She swung it fully open finding two guilty looking colleagues. "How long have you two been there?" she said accusingly

"Wasn't my idea I was just helping DCI Hunt with his investigation." Defended Dempsey

"Don't give me that, you're just as guilty, Gene doesn't pick locks so it must have been you." Alex was trying to sound harsh ,but she couldn't be angry at them.

"You two..." Makepeace waggled a finger at them hand on hip, swaying "Are in cahoots. You have been all night. Childishhhh children...naughty boys."

"We just wanted to say goodnight. Make sure you had everything you needed." Offered Dempsey

"Well goodnight Leftenent." Makepeace sang as she started batting Dempsey back through the door.

Gene stared at Alex "Are you wearing anything under that dressing gown?"

"No, you?" Alex grinned cheekily

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Gene flirted

"In your dreams." Alex purred, fire dancing in her brown eyes, as she fixed Gene's

Gene wished at that moment that Dempsey and Makepeace would disappear in a puff of smoke leaving the two of them alone...but then he wouldn't be able to resist the urge of jumping on her. Alex could only think that she could just reach out and undo the fabric tie of his bath robe and snogg him senseless there and then. She inwardly sighed '_no chance of that then'._

"And you...out...goodnight we will see you both in the morning..." the spell was broken as Makepeace shoved Gene back through the door in the same fashion as she had her partner.

Once the door was shut the two female offices slumped to the floor with their backs to the door, laughing softly together.

"You've to give them ten out ten for trying." Alex commented

"Hmmm yes very trying." chuckled Makepeace.

**I know..a bit of a silly chapter, but it's back to the grit and grime of the story next.**

**Sorry, I couldn't have them jumping into bed, Makepeace is far too sensible for that lol**

**Thanks for reading QQ**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Well good morning! The sun is shining ...it's gonna be a great day." Dempsey had bounced through the connecting door between the two rooms and was heading towards the kettle in the girls' room. "Coffee...that's what ya need. Start the day on a caffeine hit."

"Go away Dempsey you're raving , it's still dark outside." grumbled Makepeace her face still buried in her pillow.

"It's dark now, but believe me it's gonna be fun, whatya say DI Drake?"

Alex groaned from under the duvet, only a few locks of hair were visible "Piss off Dempsey."

"Well aint that nice! I comes in here to make my favourite girls coffee and that's the thanks I get." beamed the Leftenent.

Alex responded by sticking her hand out from under covers in the direction of Dempsey and flicked him the V's

"Charming!" he flicked the kettle on and proceeded to empty sachets of instant coffee into two mugs.

Gene stuck his head round the door wearing only a towel round his waste, "Have you found it yet?" he asked Dempsey

"Not yet, I'm on the case chief." Dempsey moved away from the kettle and his eyes started to flit around the room looking for something. He searched round Alex's bed, a grin spread across his face as he knelt down and reached under it.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as his fingers connected with lace.

"What is it?" asked Gene reappearing round the door, now buttoning up his shirt

Dempsey inspected the article "I'm not too good with English sizes." He confessed

"C or D?" inquired Gene further

"34 D!" Dempsey announced triumphant

"Hah! I knew it."

Alex realising what Dempsey was doing poked her head out from under the duvet and snatched her bra back "Give me that!" she snapped

Dempsey then proceeded to Makepeace's side of the room.

"Don't even think about it." Makepeace growled, her words half muffled by her pillow "Go away Leftenent."

"You two sure are grouchy this morning." Dempsey shook his head

Makepeace raised her head and glared at him with puffy eyes.

"You got my tie there Bolls?" Gene asked cheerfully

Alex groaned again from under the covers "You can piss off too. You'll get it when I remember where I've put it."

"Mate I don't think they want to know. They might be slightly hung-over." suggested Gene

"Yeah, I haven't met a broad yet who's enthusiastic in the morning."

"Hormones." Gene offered

Dempsey finally getting the hint left the girls room shutting the door behind him.

Alex emerging from the duvet turned to Makepeace "Is he always this bright eyed and bushy tailed this time of the morning? Doesn't he get hang-overs?

"Yes he's always like this." Makepeace sighed "Perhaps it's because they had the steak and we had the fish."

"Urrgh! Don't mention fish." Alex grimaced. Her head was pounding, her mouth dry as a desert, her stomach doing queasy back flips.

"Fun night though." Makepeace managed a slight smile "but, I'm stiff as a board."

"Well you hit the ground rather hard."

"Oh god! I did didn't I...I fell over!" her hazy memories started to filter back "Dempsey piggy backed me all the way to our room!" she exclaimed again "Oh my God!"

"I shouldn't worry I've done far worse in front of my colleagues." Alex replied ruefully

* * *

Roly sat at his breakfast table with a half eaten fry up in front of him. He stared out of the window as he nursed his cold cup of coffee. He hadn't slept a wink worrying about Simon, the police officers and Daly. He also had the unenviable job of phoning Simon's wife, Alice, to tell her her husband had done a flit. Roly pulled out the piece of paper with Simon's mother-in-law's number on it. Simon had insisted that Alice take the children and go to her mother's for a couple of weeks. Alice thought it strange, but didn't question it. She assumed that Simon needed time alone to settle into his new job.

Roly picked up the phone and dialled

"Oh hullo, can I speak to Alice please? It's Roly Cavendish."

"Hello Roly, It's dreadful isn't it?" she whimpered

"I'm sorry Alice, Simon is truly sorry." He sympathised

"Sorry? Oh it's not his fault he fell...I can't think for the life of me what he was doing up there."

"Come again?" asked Roly confused

There was a pause down the phone line "Erm you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Simon fell off the top of one of the Oxford college buildings yesterday. He's in a coma in the John Radcliffe. I thought that's why you're phoning."

Roly's blood ran cold as Alice Hughes continued. "Mummy's going to look after the children so that I can go there this afternoon to see him...oh Roly he's in an awful state...will you come with me?"

Alice started to cry.

"Shhh my dear, these things often sound worse than they are." He tried to comfort her, "of course I'll come with you..I'll even pick you up."

"Thankyou, thankyou, you're such a tonic Roly. Sorry what were calling about?" she sniffed back the tears

"Er..it's...nothing...it can wait."

Roly replaced the receiver, his blood had gone from cold to boiling rage. "bastards, bastards!" he thumped the table in anger. In Roly's mind it was Daly's mob who had pushed Simon off the building. Roly had reached the end of his tether, he would go and see his friend in hospital then come up with a plan to get Daly.

* * *

"This is bloody stupid." moaned Ray "Have they any idea how many Daly's Interpol have on their records." Ray held up a section of the never ending computer printout "Joseph Daly, Joseph Patrick Daly, Joseph Patrick Michael Daly. This list would stretch right around Old Trafford and they'd still have enough left over for bog paper."

"Guv says we have to check out every Liam Daly on the list." replied Chris plonking yet another printout on his desk

"Can't SI10 do it? They like that sort of thing?" Ray moped on

"DS Jarvis is checking as well. It's quicker if both departments search." Shaz tried to explain

"hmmph!" grumped Ray "can't they just hit a button on their fancy computers and it comes up with it all?"

"The Guv wants us to do it Ray...It's our job." Shaz said frustrated

"And what's he doing? Swaning around Oxford sightseeing."

"Hardly Ray, I don't call sitting in the hospital waiting for Simon Hughes to wake up sightseeing." Said Shaz sardonically

"Stayed at the Randolph I hear. Really posh hotel." Added Chris "One day I'll take you there Shaz. We can have a slap up meal..."

"Ahh that's really sweet of you baby."

Ray shook his head

"Did 'e say when he was coming back? We're up to our eyes 'ere." Ray whinged on

"They're on their way back. They couldn't interview Hughes cos he's now in a deep coma. The Guv did say they had to find a chemist first cos the Ma'am and DS Makepeace had headaches."

"They got on the booze last night then?" Ray cheered up

"Sounds like it.. the Guv said something about too much Sex on the beach." Shaz shrugged

"They have beaches in Oxford?" Chris puzzled

"It's a cocktail baby."

"Hahahaha, too much sex on the beach." Laughed Ray

* * *

"Chief has anyone ever told you you snore like a walrus?"

"I don't snore Dempsey, you talk in your sleep." retorted Gene

"yeah? Must 'ave been a good dream."

"Not unless you're batting for the other team. You were talking about a Joey."

Dempsey's face slumped, Gene sensed he'd hit a nerve and decided not to pursue the conversation. Instead they watched as Alex and Makepeace walked back to car carrying steaming cups of coffee and a tea for Gene. The boys took their cups from the ladies.

"You two look like shit." remarked Gene not unkindly

"Thanks" they both muttered and proceeded to neck aspirins. They both winced at the taste of the tablets.

"When we get back you two get some beauty sleep so you're fresh for the club tonight. We're getting nowhere with this case so I need you to get more information ,ok?"

Alex and Makepeace nodded, they weren't going to complain about getting some much needed sleep as their heads still throbbed.

"Me and the chief will go back to the factory and get an update from Chas, see if he's dug up anything more on Daly." Dempsey added

All four climbed into the Quattro for the journey home.

* * *

Roly drove sombrely towards Oxford with Alice Hughes by his side.

"What was he doing Roly?" Alice couldn't work it out. He wasn't due to be in Oxford for another couple of weeks

"My dear I don't know." Roly lied

"He's not in any trouble is he?" Alice spoke slowly

"I really couldn't say." Roly tried to fob her off.

"Roly, has he been gambling again?" Alice's eyes bored into Roly

"yes,yes he has." relented Roly

Alice fell silent. She'd thought that her husband had got over his gambling demons. She loved her husband, but didn't know how much more she could take. Thankfully she knew nothing of Simon's antics in the Glitter club.

"How much?" she uttered quietly

"Too much."

Alice let out a loud sigh "It wasn't an accident was it?"

"No, my dear I fear not."

Alice looked forlornly out of the car window, tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

* * *

Alex was glad to climb into bed, her hang-over had subsided, but she felt washed out. She snuggled under the duvet and closed her eyes, memories of last night flitted through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Gene and Dempsey made their way to the SI10 offices to update Spikings. It had been agreed that the female detectives would go undercover again in the club that night with Gene and Dempsey waiting in the wings.

**another chapter down! just a little bit more sillyness in this chapter before we return to the plot.**

**Thanks for your reviews. QQ**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi all, this chapter is a biggy and just to warn it aint nice..nothing graphic though, but we all know that Daly is not a pleasant chap. I have written part of this chapter to a sound track if you would like some music to set the scene. On you tube if you type 'Pulp this is harcore' and click on the top listing this song will play. Please click play when you see the prompt 'play'. It is a wonderful, dramatic, seedy song which fits Daly's character and as the title suggests it's a little rude. If you don't want it the chapter will just read normally.**

Chapter 23

Roly sat on Alice Hughes's sofa with comforting arm around her as she wept into his shoulder. Seeing Simon in his hospital bed had been a shock to both of them. The nurses had told them there was nothing more they could do for him until the swelling on his brain had reduced...Simon was in a bad way. The Oxford police officer had taken them to one side and explained what had happened.

"They said the policemen saved his life." Alice stated through sobs.

Roly nodded "DCI Hunt and Leftenent Dempsey, they're good chaps."

"You know them?" she queried surprised

"They were in the club undercover. If anyone can get rid of Daly it's them." Roly had dropped the pretence of ignorance and had relayed the whole sorry story to Alice. He had felt she had a right to know how Simon had ended up comatose.

"How could Simon have been so stupid as to try and run?" she sniffled disbelieving

"I tried Alice, but he said that David had sorted everything. I guess David let him down and he had to run for it." He stroked her curly Blonde hair in an attempt to sooth her. He couldn't help but feel guilty as somehow it was his fault as much as Simon's. Guilt had overrode Roly's fear of Daly, Simon had been nearly killed and now Daly had set his sights on the four detectives. Roly had to act.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the door bell. He stood and made his way into the hall. Checking through the spy hole he let Alice's mother in.

"I came as soon as I heard she was back!" exclaimed Mrs Wainwright "How is she, how's Simon?"

Roly didn't know what to say. He thought it best to let Alice do the explaining. He decided to leave Mother and daughter to comfort each other and make his exit. He had a score to settle.

* * *

Gene, Dempsey and Ray sat in the Quattro munching their way through hotdogs.

"This aint bad for England." said Dempsey chewing

"Told ya, best hotdogs in town." replied Ray through mouthfuls

"Still won't beat a bacon butty." said Gene trying to capture a wayward drop of ketchup "Too messy."

"Charlie 5 to Daddy bear come in please." Makepeace's voice came over the RT

"This is Daddy bear go ahead Charlie 5 what's your position?" replied Gene radio in one hand hotdog in the other.

"We're just about to enter the club, over."

"Ok, but don't try anything, if they suspect you, get out."

"Wilko." Makepeace replace the receiver and turned to Alex "I'll be glad never to go back in there again."

"I thought Daly had signed you over to Dempsey?" asked Alex

"Supposedly, but with Hughes half dead in hospital there's not much call for a hit man, so Dempsey thought it best to keep out of the picture."

"Shall we get this over with, Scarlet?"

"Yes Polly lets."

The two women stepped out of Makepeace's car and tottered in their heels and tight fitting dresses towards the Glitter club. Hopefully to work their last shift. It was to be their last shift...as they rounded the corner at the top of the street two hooded men grabbed them from behind, clamping gloved hands over mouths. Alex and Makepeace struggled and screamed as best they could, but the men were too strong plus they were carrying handkerchiefs laced with anaesthetic. As the drug took hold they felt their bodies weaken, eventually it all went black. The two detectives were bundled into the back of a transit van, their destination unknown as the van sped away in the opposite direction to their colleagues.

* * *

Roly watched in horror as he witnessed the van speed off. He quickly noted down the number plate and took off after it. He had no thought as to what he was going to do, but he was under no illusion as to what Daly had in store for them. He followed for a short while, realising where the van was heading, he spun his Jaguar round and raced back towards Fenchurch.

* * *

Madame Yvonne put the phone receiver down and grinned at Daly. "That was Ian, they've got them."

"It's going to be one hell of a show." Daly smirked back, a sinister smile was growing ever wider on his face.

* * *

Gene checked his watch, it had been two hours since Makepeace had called in. They hadn't seen or heard anything since. Gene felt twitchy, he didn't like the girls being in there with no way of communicating.

Dempsey sensing Gene's uneasiness said "Do you want to go in?

Gene shook his head "Nah it would look way too obvious. If they're not out within the hour Ray can have a shufty."

* * *

Roly cursed the broken down lorry blocking the road, he thumped the steering wheel in desperate frustration. He looked behind him seeing a que of cars blocking the exit. He cursed again, he was stuck. He had to get to Fenchurch East.

* * *

Alex and Makepeace came too in a plain unfurnished room. They had been laid out on a mattress on the floor. They both groaned and felt their heads as they struggled to focus. Both looked at each other in confusion. The room had no windows, no distinctive features, they were clueless as to where they were.

Makepeace wobbled over to the door and tried the handle. "It's no good it's locked." She stated with a frustrated sigh.

"Looks like we're stuck then." Alex muttered flatly. A queasy feeling was forming in her stomach as she realised their covers had been blown. If Daly knew who they were, he also knew who Gene and Dempsey were.

"We need to get out of here and warn the boys." She uttered quietly.

"They will realise there's something wrong when we don't call in." replied Makepeace more confidently than she felt. Dempsey had never let her down, but this was going to be a tall order even for her partner.

"Hmmm." Agreed Alex "Gene has a sixth sense about these things, he's always rescued me. He's my guardian Angel."

"Dempsey's mine." Makepeace said with a softness which surprised Alex. She slumped back down on the mattress, "All we can do is wait until someone comes for us. I've got my..." she tailed off as she felt round her thigh where she had had her gun strapped. "Well I did have my gun." She apologised.

"So that's where you keep it." smiled Alex "The boys were wondering." She explained

* * *

Daly slipped out of the back of the club and into his car, he started the engine and drove off, grinning like a maniac.

* * *

Finally Roly was on the move again, he hurled his Jag round corners, shot across junctions and was praying that an eagle eyed policeman didn't see him. He squealed into the station car park, wrenched on the handbrake and charged towards the station entrance.

* * *

Dempsey was getting agitated as he fidgeted in his seat, he pulled out his gun and checked it was fully loaded "My nose is telling me something aint right."

Gene watched as Dempsey inspected his Magnum. Not to be outdone, Gene took his Magnum out and also checked it.

Dempsey noting Gene's gun commented "That aint standard English police issue. It's not even legal here"

Gene looked at him "I know. Good init?" Gene stuffed the fire arm into its holster. He checked his watch again. "Ok Raymundo, They've had plenty of time, you'd better go and check on them."

Ray leapt into action, Dempsey letting out of his side of the car.

* * *

Alex and Makepeace heard footsteps approach, they didn't have time to react as the door flung open. In strode Ian Smith and the gorilla with sneers across their faces.

"You're awake! Excellent timing. Time to make your debuts." With that he and the gorilla pointed their guns at Alex and Makepeace. "Hands on yer heads...MOVE!" The detectives obeyed and shuffled towards the door, helped along by Smith and his accomplice. They roughly poked and prodded the two women down the corridor. Alex and Makepeace's hearts were racing, they had a sinking feeling that something unpleasant was about to happen.

* * *

Roly huffed and puffed his way up the stairs as he raced to the CID office. He charged through the doors surprising Chris and Shaz. " DC Skelton, DC Granger you've got to help!." He blustered breathlessly."

"Sir, please sit down." Shaz directed him to chair worried about his beetroot parlour, "Now speak slowly. Chris will make you a nice cup of tea. Your name would be a good start" Shaz smiled

"Cavendish, Roland Cavendish." He panted

Shaz's eyes widened and gave Chris a knowing glance.

"You're the guy form the Glitter club, Simon Hughes's friend." Blurted Chris.

Shaz scowled at him.

"Yes I am." Said Roly recovering from his exertions. "You've got to listen to me my dear. Your DI Drake and DS Makepeace are in great danger. You've got to tell Hunt and Dempsey...urgent!" he rambled

"Ok,ok calm down...slowly tell me what you know." Shaz soothed

"Daly has taken them...he knows who they are and he knows Hunt and Dempsey and he knows who you are and DC Skelton." he blurted

"Where has he taken them?" Shaz spoke slowly and clearly.

" A warehouse in Wapping...I knew something was odd ...Smith was setting up a film set when I was there. "

"Go on." Shaz encouraged listening closely

Roly gulped " I overheard Daly say to Smith that he was going to teach them a lesson. They're going to be the stars in his next film."

**Play**

Shaz's demeanour sank dreading the answer to her next question.

"Do you mean a blue movie?"

"I fear my dear, yes." Roly looked at her with a pained expression.

"Oh my God." Shaz quietly uttered as Roly's revelation sunk in.

* * *

Ray was at the bar in the glitter club talking to the Barman Mike "and you haven't seen Polly or Scarlet tonight?"

"No they were supposed to be on tonight, but they haven't shown up. Are you fuzz?"

"No, just a mate worried about my friends." Ray shook his head not liking what he was hearing.

Mike leaned across the bar closer to Ray "If you are police, please find my Emma." He pleaded

"Emma?"

"She's a waitress here. She's disappeared, haven't seen her for two days. Please help she's my girlfriend."

Ray looked into Mike's eyes reading the desperation.

* * *

Alex and Makepeace found themselves on the make shift set in the warehouse, flanked by their captors they were greeted by Daly.

"Ah the lovely DS Makepeace and DI Drake."

Alex and Makepeace looked around the set. Red silk adorned the walls, in the centre was a double bed, cameras stood on tripods ready for action. Daly looked the two officers up and down, appraising them from head to toe. Their blood ran cold as they felt his gaze upon them. He had the power to make you feel so small. Daly skirted round them still taking in their figures.

"You've messed around with the wrong man this time. I have a little treat for you" He grinned salaciously as his eyes raked across their bodies.

"Strip them!" he ordered

_**Prompt**__ 'you are hardcore you make me hot, you name the drama and I'll play the part'_

* * *

Ray hurried to the Quattro banging furiously against the window, out of breath he said through puffs, "They haven't been there, they're not in the club."

"Guv?" Shaz sounded worried over the radio.

"Shaz?"

"Daly's got the Ma'am and Makepeace... He's going to use them in a blue movie...you've got to get over to Able street Wapping, it's in a warehouse...Guv hurry."

Gene dropped the radio as if it was burning into his hands. He turned the ignition.

"Hurry Hunt! Drive, drive!" yelled Dempsey as Ray flung himself into the back of the car.

Gene stepped on the accelerator and squealed down the road.

* * *

Alex and Makepeace's instinct was to fight back with all their might as the felt hands claw at their clothing. They struggled, twisted, slapped desperately pushing the unwanted onslaught away. Alex tried to land a punch as Makepeace made a futile attempt to bite the hand that was undressing her.

"Feisty birds aren't they?" Daly laughed as his henchman removed the girls dresses revealing their underwear. Daly enjoying the sight of expensive silk and lace ordered "Leave it there. Nice to keep a little mystery."

Smith and the gorilla pinned Alex and Makepeace's arms painfully behind their backs as they fought for breath. They felt ice cold fear coarse through their veins, their hearts beating furiously at the thought of what Daly had planned.

"I want to make a movie so let's star in it together." sneered Daly

* * *

"Please, please find them...they're such lovely girls...I can't bear it. Sorry, so sorry it's all my fault. Whimpered Roly wiping his perspiring brow with his hanky.

"Shhh Mr Cavendish, The Guv and Dempsey are on their way." soothed Shaz

* * *

"Yo! This Charlie 5." Barked Dempsey into the radio "Chas we need backup fast."

"Guv, it's Dempsey requesting backup." Chas handed the radio to Spikings

"Dempsey what's happening?" Spikings spoke sternly

"Daly's got Makepeace and Drake in a warehouse in Wapping, Able street. It could get messy." Explained the Leftenent

"Backup is on its way, please try to keep the body count to minimum, eh Dempsey?"

"I hear ya Boss, I hear ya." Dempsey clicked off the radio and turned to Gene and growled "If he's laid one finger on her I'll snap his neck like a twig."

"Not after he's gone two rounds with me you don't." Replied Gene through gritted teeth as he hurled the Quattro down a shortcut alley. His only thought was of his Bolly with Daly pawing at her, his imagination wouldn't allow him to think further.

* * *

Alex and Makepeace cringed as they felt Daly's closeness, their nostrils filled with his Smokey aftershave. Makepeace couldn't stop her legs quivering as she felt Daly's breath on her neck, his piercing blue eyes boring into her. They felt vulnerable and exposed standing in the middle of the set. Alex said a silent prayer hoping that Gene was on his way.

"Hmmm, they only question is," Daly was circling them again like a lion just about to devour his prey "Which one first? Brunette?" He stroked Alex's cheek, Alex recoiled from his touch. "Or Blonde?" He was back by Makepeace's side. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Blonde first." He glared at her. She squealed as the henchman started to force her backwards across the room. Alex managed to shake free from Smith, elbowing him in the stomach. She launched herself at the henchman and Daly, trying desperately to pull Daly off her colleague and now friend. Alex wrestled the two men with all her strength as Makepeace wriggled and writhed to escape Daly's clutches. Alex was rewarded with a forceful back handed smack from Daly which sent her flying across the room. Hearing Makepeace cry out, she shook her head and attempted to stand only to be forced back down by Smith.

"Oh no you don't bitch." He spat

* * *

"It's here, this one." Dempsey directed Gene. All three men sprang out of the Quattro and raced up to the warehouse door, guns at the ready. Finding the door locked Gene and Dempsey threw their shoulders into it. Using their full weight to smash the hinges. The door was stubbornly not shifting easily. As Gene rammed the door again with his shoulder Dempsey aimed a powerful kick to the lock, the door finally gave way with a splintering sound.

On hearing the door crash open Daly dropped Makepeace, depositing her on the cold ground in a quivering heap. Smith was a little slower to react as he had Alex pinned in the corner of the pretend room. As Gene, Dempsey and Ray charged up the steps Daly fled towards the back of the building. Gene hurried over to Alex "Are you ok?"

Dempsey raced over to Makepeace picking her up off the floor. She collapsed into his arms sobbing hysterically. Dempsey held her tightly stroking her blonde hair "Shhh princess you safe now...shh"

Alex didn't reply to Gene she just stared blankly ahead, slumped in the corner like a rag doll. A red bruise had started to form on her cheek where Daly had hit her. Gene took off his coat and crouched down to Alex's level. He wrapped his coat around her to cover her modesty "Alex?" he asked concern etched on his face.

"I'm ok." She finally whispered.

Ray had taken off after Smith as Daly had already scarpered. He chased him across the warehouse floor. Ray was in no mood to be outrun. He wanted the Bastard.

Gene stared at Alex, she hadn't moved since he arrived. He looked across at Dempsey Seeing the American comforting his partner, holding onto her like a precious treasure as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. She didn't care that she was almost naked and wrapped around her partner, she needed to feel the security and warmth of him. Gene looked back at Alex, she was still staring into to space quite clearly in shock. Gene curled his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. This action sent the tears cascading down her cheeks as the reality of the situation hit home. She dropped her head onto Gene's chest and gripped at his shirt. He had, once again, been her guardian angel, her rock.

Spikings arrived with Chas, barking orders at uniform as he went. "Don't leave any stone unturned." Uniformed officers swarmed around the warehouse as Ray returned with his prize. Ian Smith scowled as Ray led him back to the film set cuffed." This is one of the bastards Sir." Stated Ray shoving Smith in the direction of Spikings

Spikings jerked his head as he said "Get rid of him Chas." Chas duly grabbed Smith and shunted him away.

Spikings satisfied that they had at least got one of the villains, turned his attention towards Makepeace. His eyes widened as he saw her state of undress "For Christ's sake Dempsey, cover her up." He snapped. Dempsey hadn't really realised she was half naked, he had been too busy trying to calm her down. He pulled at one of the silk sheets which adorned the wall and wrapped her up in it.

Still sniffling but calmer Makepeace looked at him with puffy, watery eyes "Thank you." She whispered.

"You had me worried for a while partner." He smiled

"Me too." She smiled back at him

At the back of the room Alex clung, in silence, to Gene. He rested his chin on her head, content to sit and just hold her...Daly could wait.

**So who was cheering for Roly? I hope this chapter didn't jump around too much...there was a lot going on. And did any one try the soudtrack? did it work? Would love your thoughts on this chapter. thanks**

**QQ**


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again, many thanks for your kind reviews...I'm glad the last chapter didn't disturb you too much.**

Chapter 24

Daly was long gone. He had slipped through the back of the warehouse and down a fire escape unnoticed. He laughed to himself as ran in the opposite direction of the sirens. He truly believed he was untouchable.

Alex and Makepeace sat in the back of Quattro sipping from polystyrene cups steaming , hot tea laced with a liberal slug of whisky from Gene's hip flask. They sat in quiet contemplation of the ordeal they had just been through. Uniformed officers continued to swarm around the warehouse as Spikings strode out with Gene by his side.

"I want that Glitter club shut down Hunt." He stated.

Gene nodded in agreement, "I'll see to it."

On seeing the two still figures in the back of the car, Spikings stopped and leant towards Gene "How are they?" he asked quietly

"A little shocked, but ok. Drake's tough as boots." replied Gene "she'll be back to normal soon, as will your Makepeace."

"That Daly's an animal, no mistake." Spikings gruffed before he turned on his heel and marched back to the warehouse.

Gene grunted in agreement and flung open the car door, "Right then, let's get you two home before I go and kick the shit out of that pervy Paddy." said Gene cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" demanded Alex

Gene turned to look up at Ray and Dempsey having a conversation a few metres away. "Oi! Batman and Robbin, mush, we have a Paddy to whack." He gestured to them before turning back to the girls "We are going to shut that club down, you two are going to have a nice lie down." He said enthusiastically.

"Oh no I'm not." snapped Alex "I'm coming with you."

"I'm coming too, I will take great delight in wiping that sanctimonious smile of that bitch's face." Makepeace replied bluntly, referring to Madame Yvonne.

Gene sighed heavily "I'm not going to win with you two, am I?

"Er um" the both girls shook their heads.

" Women!" He muttered under his breath.

"Shove up then." Ordered Ray as he manoeuvred himself into the back seat. Dempsey joined the others and Gene fired up the Quattro and sped away.

* * *

"Guv just called in." Shaz said to Chris matter-of-factly "We're to meet him at the club, we're going to raid it tonight."

"Fab!" exclaimed Chris excitedly "What does he want us to do with Mr Cavendish?"

"He didn't say, but I guess he probably wants to interview him. You'd better ask the skip to put him in the cells for the time being. At least he'd be safe there.

"I..I.. don't mind spending some time in cell." stammered Roly grateful for the offer of safety.

"It's ok Mr Cavendish it won't be for long." Shaz tried to put his mind at rest.

* * *

Spikings stared in disbelief as he watched the uniformed police officers bag up video after video of pornographic material. He felt sickened to the pit of his stomach at the thought of what could have happened to the two female officers. Chas appeared by his side.

"At least we've got some evidence on him at last. Peddling blue movies, drug dealing and kidnapping and assaulting police officers. Should be enough to put him away for a long stretch." He said flatly noting the serious expression on his sergeant's face.

"That's not all Guv." Chas spoke darkly.

Spikings glared at him asking an unsaid question.

"Through here Guv." Chas led his boss through into a back room. Spikings stood aghast at the sight which greeted him. Stacked up from floor to ceiling were many wooden boxes, stencilled with thick black writing. Spikings knew instantly what he was looking at. The boxes were stuffed full of firearms, ammunition and, more chilling, explosives.

"Jesus christ!" he exclaimed as he moved forward for a closer look at an opened box. He picked up a semi-automatic machine gun and inspected the weapon. "Bloody Special Branch, Chas, they knew something about this all along." He let the weapon drop back into the box in disgust. "Didn't have the decency to inform me. Kept it to themselves." Spiking's face creased into a scowl.

"Shall I radio Dempsey and Hunt?" queried the sergeant

"Naaah! They've got enough on their plates." He grunted "Plod can clean up here, the rest can wait till morning. I was supposed to be taking the wife out to dinner tonight."

"In the dog box are you Guv?"

"You could say that." Spikings marched out of the room and out of the warehouse...he was not a happy man.

* * *

Gene strode confidently into the glitter club flanked by his team and the SI10 detectives. Holding his warrant aloft he announced "Ding dong, Avon calling."

"This is the police stay where you are!" yelled Alex also presenting her warrant card.

Chaos ensued as punters, girls and staff scattered and headed for every available exit. Dempsey and Makepeace raced after the two man-mountains which had been present during the card game. The two henchman charged towards the snug room, but they were too slow " Freeze Turkeys." Dempsey shouted as he and Makepeace aimed their weapons. The men gave up running and turned , hands in the air they surrendered.

Alex, Shaz, Chris and Ray made a grab for the girls who were trying to escape, one by one they were cuffed and shoved towards plod to lock them in the vans. Gene caught a glimpse of Yvonne making a run for it, he took off after her yelling. Finding it difficult to run in her six inch heels, Gene caught her up and took hold of her. She struggled and fought against him as he tried to pin her arms back. She responded by delivering a hefty kick to Gene's groin.

Gene gasped in pain, his eyes watering as he clutched at his crown jewels and slumped to the ground. He rocked back and forth muttering expletives. Yvonne scampered away from him stopping only to remove her shoes. She hopped on one leg as she hurled the first stiletto at Gene. It whizzed past his ear narrowly missing him. She lobbed the second shoe at him screeching in her Irish accent "Fat, fascist, bastard." The second missile bounced off his head. With Gene still writhing on the ground Yvonne made good her escape. Running in her stocking feet, she burst through the back door and out into the night.

Alex breathlessly ran to Gene's aid, realising what had just happened she smirked "I hope she didn't injure anything?"

Gene looked up at her frowning and wincing "You can kiss it better later." He croaked

Ray having despatched another frantic girl, made his way over to Mike the barman "Sorry mate I'm going to have to take yer in."

Mike nodded sombrely. He watched the fracas quietly from behind the bar. "I know, I just hope I can help find Emma."

After rounding up everyone they could find, it was back to the station to start the laborious task of statement taking.

* * *

The CID office was a hive of bustling activity. Many scantily clad girls of various nationalities, with a variety of accents, milled around noisily as they waited to make their statements.

Dempsey sat in front of a pretty Russian girl who was wearing little more than a belt. She lay back in the chair chewing gum, showing Dempsey a glimpse of her assets. She looked him up and down as he attempted to ask her questions. She completely ignored his enquiries preferring to make some of her own.

"You American?" she said in broken English

"Yeah I figure the accent gives it away huh?" He drawled his patience starting to wane.

"Can you get me green card? I give you free seeing to yes?"

Dempsey was slightly taken aback at the girls offer, but slipped straight into sarcasm mode "That's very kind of you, but I'm right out green cards and you see that blonde over there?" he nodded in the direction of Makepeace. The girl swivelled in her chair to get a better look. "She would kill me."

The Russian turned back grinning at him "Ahhh! I see, she give you good seeing to...your woman."

'_I wish'_ Dempsey said in his head.

Ray studied the worried Mike as he continued to relay his story "and you haven't seen her since?"

Mike shook his head sadly "Nobody else has seen her either, none of the girls or punters. I've been round her bedsit, she hasn't been home. Inspector it's not like her to disappear, she needs the money from the club so she can keep up her college course, she's studying to be a beautician." Mike managed a small smile, but it vanished almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Do you think she could have got messed up in Daly's, er film making?"

Mike sighed loudly "I dunno, she never entertained the clients just served them drinks, so it would be unlikely. Then again, I didn't believe Daly would be running a porno empire, I just don't know what to think anymore."

Ray could see Mike was hurting, pain was etched on his face as he spoke about his beloved Emma.

"Don't worry Mike, we will find her, I promise."

"Bloody 'ell. It's like the united nations in 'ere." Grumbled Gene as he fought his way through the melee to his office, Alex following behind him.

"Well I believe him, I don't think he does know the full story of what Daly's been up to." Alex defended Roly after they had just been interviewing him. Roly had honestly relayed back everything he knew in detail.

"I wasn't that hard on the twat," complained Gene "Just wanted him to stop snivelling,"

"Gene, he is upset and he is frightened. And... God knows where Makepeace and me would be without his help" Alex reasoned

"I know, I know." Gene conceded huffily pouring a large scotch into two glasses. He handed Alex hers "I'll arrange him a safe house."

"Thank you." she smiled warmly.

Gene took a large gulp of scotch. Watching Alex rub her bleary eyes, it reminded him how shattered he felt. After last night's drunken shenanigans and a very long, stressful day, Gene was exhausted to the bone "It's late we're all tired. Sofa?"

"Gene you know the sofa's yours if you want it."

"That's the last of them Sir...I'm bushed." yawned Makepeace poking her head round the office door.

"We're calling it a night or rather a morning." Alex explained to Makepeace looking at her watch, it was 3.30am "Harry you and Dempsey are welcome to crash with me. It's hardly worth you two going back home at this time."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you."

4.00am

Alex came out of her bedroom carrying armfuls of spare bedding. Gene had made himself comfortable on her sofa with his usual blanket. Dempsey took the bundle off Alex and went about making a bed on the floor. He didn't mind crashing on the floor, he had done it so many times working undercover, it was second nature.

"Night , night." She bade them and padded back into her bedroom.

"Night!" the boys replied yawning.

Makepeace was snuggling herself into Alex's duvet as Alex got in the other side.

"What a day!" Makepeace groaned "Boys comfy are they?"

"They're just as knackered as us, they will be out like lights." She stated. She thought for a while remembering Gene in the club "Poor Gene, he nearly had tears running down his face." She giggled

"You're very fond of him aren't you." Makepeace smiled cheekily

"Well, we're good friends." Alex replied coyly.

"A little more than that." Makepeace goaded Alex further. She noticed a pink tinge creeping across Alex's cheek "Ha I'm right aren't I?" she said excitedly

Alex was now turning red, she couldn't hide from Makepeace "Ok, maybe a little."

"Knew it!" chimed Makepeace with glee.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Fraid so, then why aren't you together?"

Alex simply shrugged.

Makepeace continued "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go back out there and tell Gene to swap. He should be this side of your bed not me."

Alex sighed loudly "I don't know that Gene feels the same." She confessed

"Are you mad? He's crazy about you. Anyone can see that...it's the way he looks at you." Makepeace had become animated, trying to stress the point.

"You really think so?" said Alex contemplating.

Makepeace nodded enthusiastically

"Not tonight I'm too tired." Alex reached out and turned off the light, she sunk into her pillow , closed her eyes and let images of her Manch Lion fill her dreams.

All was quiet apart from the sound of a snoring walrus.

**Bit of a quieter chapter after the last one. just a note for those who don't know, a green card is the permit which foreigners need to become a US citizen. In 1984 Russia was still the soviet Union and a lot of Russians fled comunism to America and Britain. Being Russian, green cards were not easy to come by.**

**Next up... some Gene and Dempsey classic interview technique. 'hark! is that the sound of the rule book being thrown out of the window?' LOL**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gene glared at Smith seated at the table opposite him in the interview room. Dempsey stood behind Smith at the back of room, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"I'm not telling you anything Hunt." Smith smirked "What Daly does is up to him."

"Yeah, but you do his dirty work for him, which makes you just as much as a rat as him." growled Dempsey, itching to get hold of his neck.

"Really don't have a clue what you're talking about." He sang back

"DON'T PISS ME ABOUT!" yelled Gene, thumping his fist on the desk, "You were there about to make an X rated film...that makes you an accessory."

"Hahahahaha." Smith chortled loudly "I get it, bad cop, good cop. Hahahahaha."

"No, you dirty little scrote, him bad cop, me your worst nightmare cop." spat Gene starting to lose his temper. Him and Dempsey had been interviewing Smith for best part of half an hour, and still hadn't got anything out of him.

Dempsey's temper was also fraying as he unfolded his arms and started to massage his knuckles in anticipation "You start talking turkey, or I might have to be a little more persuasive." He said with warning.

"Hahahaha." Smith laughed again "You two crack me up. It's like watching Eric and Ernie."

Dempsey made a move towards Smith, but Gene flashed a warning glance at him, he backed off.

" I know, let's make this a more enjoyable experience." Smith grinned "Let's get DI Drake in here, she's much better to look at than you two, especially in her knickers. Don't you agree, Hunt?"

That was it, Gene lost his temper. Quick as a flash Gene lunged at Smith, forcefully grabbing hold of his shirt collar, he pulled Smith across the desk. Dempsey shot across the room grabbing smith's arm and bending it up painfully behind his back.

Smith grimaced in pain as Gene brought his face to his "Didn't your mother teach you to respect women eh? DI Drake is no cheap tart to get your pervy thrills with, she is a Metropolitan police officer and you will treat her as such." Gene said sternly

"Like you did, in that alleyway? You got yer kicks that night." Smith smirked again

Dempsey snapped, he cranked Smith's arm higher up his back then smacked his head hard on the table. Gene let go of his collar just in time as Smith's head connected with the surface.

Smith, although, now in a considerable amount of pain and with a bloody nose, was enjoying goading the detectives.

"Hit a nerve did I? Shafting her on a regular basis eh? What about DS Makepeace are you two slipping her one as well?"

With a roar Dempsey yanked Smith up from the desk and hurled him across the room. Smith's body hit the wall with a sickening thud. He had no time to recover as Dempsey scooped him up by his collar and rammed him against the brickwork. Gene marched over and powerfully punched him in the guts. Smith coughed and spluttered winded.

"Now you talk scumbag." Hissed Gene

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Makepeace asked Alex stood by the door.

"You mean that dull thud of body connecting with interview room wall?...no." Alex shook her head feigning innocence.

"Me neither. Must be hearing things." Makepeace lied "strange sounded just like a bastard getting his comeuppance."

"Yes very strange." agreed Alex keeping up the jokey pretence, "perhaps we'll give it another 15 minutes before calling the doctor...just be on the safe side."

Alex and Makepeace smiled at each other in conspiracy. They didn't normally condone their male colleague's thuggish tendencies, but on this occasion it was thoroughly deserved.

* * *

Dempsey continued to pin Smith against the wall as Gene rammed his fist into his stomach once again. Blood was pouring down his face. Satisfied Smith was now suitably softened up to talk, Dempsey let go of him. He crumpled to the floor groaning , coughing and writhing in agony. Dempsey was liking this DCI more and more.

"Where will we find Daly?" Gene barked

Smith spluttered and coughed again.

"You heard him? Where?" demanded Dempsey his voice rising to a yell.

"He has another warehouse down Millwall way, behind the football ground...number 11." He croaked. "That's where he hides from other gangs when it gets too loud."

Gene and Dempsey charged out of the interview room, they gathered up Makepeace, Alex and the rest of CID and went on their search for Daly.

The Skip walked into the interview room and sighed at the sight of yet more blood to clean up. Come on Sir let's get you to your cell, I'll call the doctor."

* * *

The team approached the warehouse with caution. It was at the end of a row of dilapidated buildings in the run down area of Millwall. The old Victorian building loomed darkly over the officers as the cold wind whistled around the maze of alleys. Old signs creaked and swung on rusty hinges giving the whole place a sense of eeriness. It was if they had stepped back in time, except the inhabitants were long gone and only their ghosts remained to walk the area. Alex shuddered in the cold as she scanned the warehouse for any signs of life.

* * *

Spikings rested his head in his hands with a cigarette clamped between his fingers. "Come!" he beckoned as he heard Chas knock.

"Here's the full list of the arsenal plod recovered Guv." Chas handed Spiking's the list.

Spikings eyes widened in surprise as he read down the page. "Good God! What were they planning to do with that lot?" he asked amazed.

Chas shrugged. "Search me Guv, sell it?" he offered "perhaps Daly's doing a bit of arms dealing on the side?"

"A bit? There's enough on here to arm a small army and blow up half of London..." Spikings stopped abruptly, "they wouldn't would they?"

"Sir?" queried Chas puzzled

"Get on to Special Branch, I want that Barton in my office within the hour. He's got a hell of a lot of explaining to do. Where are Dempsey and Makepeace?"

"Gone with Hunt's team to pull in Daly."

"Get on the radio and tell them to do nothing until I find out what the hell is going on here first." Spikings ordred.

"Yes Guv." With that Chas left the Guv's office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Each member of the team took up their agreed positions and on Gene's mark, started to search the warehouse stealthily. The warehouse was dark and dank making each small movement louder than it was. Ray, Chris and Shaz's hearts thumped in their chests as they warily crept round the walls in their section of the building. Gene and Alex did the same, guns at the ready, ears tuned to the slightest sound. Makepeace shadowed Dempsey with practiced ease, knowing his every movement. They checked room after room, each officer covering the other. Dempsey and Makepeace moved silently towards the back of the building, unbeknown to them that Chas was desperately trying to raise them on the radio. The RT crackled and fizzed to an empty car.

Daly smiled to himself as he heard Dempsey's progress along the corridor. He checked his gun snapping back the barrel.

* * *

"No answer Guv." Chas sighed to Spikings

"Keep trying. Any luck with Barton?"

Chas shook his head "Apparently he's having lunch with the commissioner."

"Oh lucky him." said Spikings sarcastically. "Come on, we'd better get over to wherever Cagney and Lacey have got to...before Dempsey starts world war three."

* * *

Daly stood silently waiting for his opportunity. He had no idea that CID were in the building as well as the two SI10 officers.

Dempsey motioned to Makepeace that the coast was clear. Makepeace was about to step through the door when she heard the click "DEMPSEY!" she yelled. He ducked just in time as the bullet whizzed past him and buried itself in the wall behind.

The others on hearing the shot hurried towards the source of the sound. Dempsey took off through the back of the warehouse after Daly returning fire. 'BOOM!' another shot failed to hit Dempsey. Makepeace raced after, with Gene and Alex rapidly making up the distance between them.

Daly jumped down a flight of stairs with ease and speed as Dempsey quickly followed. At the bottom Dempsey fired again, but as ever Daly's reactions were too fast. The realisation dawned on the American that Daly was no amateur, he had been trained at some point. Daly charged down an alley and ducked into a door way. Seconds later Dempsey emerged into the grimy daylight, still running full throttle. Daly grinned, aimed and fired. Dempsey's gun was shot clean out of his hands. He stood frozen to the spot as Daly aimed his gun at the Leftenant's head.

The other officers had now caught up, but stopped abruptly as they heard Daly speak.

"You're a traitor Dempsey."

"A traitor?" Dempsey questioned not understanding what Daly intoned.

Daly spoke clearly and menacingly "You know what we do to traitors in my country?...we blow their kneecaps away." In a heartbeat Daly switched his aim from Dempsey's head to his knee and pulled the trigger. Dempsey dived quickly but he was too slow.

Dempsey yelped in pain as the bullet ripped through the top of his thigh. He crashed to the floor clutching the wound.

With a sickening laugh, Daly fled down the alley again. This time it was Gene and Ray who followed.

Dempsey writhed in agony as blood poured through the gaping wound. Within seconds Makepeace, Alex and Shaz came to his aid. They stared in horror at the extent of the blood. Because Dempsey had been running, his heart was beating fast so it pumped the red liquid rapidly around his body. Makepeace dropped to her knees by his head "It's ok...it's not that bad." She lied trying to sooth him.

"Arrrgh!" Dempsey grimaced through pants.

All three woman stared in disbelief at the felled leftenent . Alex thinking quickly directed "Shaz your scarf."

The young DC obliged deftly undoing her scarf around her neck and handing it to Alex. Alex wrapped it tight around the top of the wound. On seeing Chris appear she motioned for him to take his tie off. She secured it tightly around the base of the wound to form a tourniquet. She then removed her jumper and pressed down hard on the raw, bloody flesh.

Dempsey cried out again. Makepeace positioned Dempsey's head in her lap and proceeded to stroke his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"I must be in heaven. I have three beautiful women looking down at me." He croaked trying to lighten the mood.

"Shhh, Your not in heaven yet...sorry to inform you." Makepeace quipped back .

Alex and Shaz continued to attend to his wound, applying Shaz's jumper to Alex's already blood soaked garment, they desperately tried to stem the flow.

"Chris call an ambulance." Blustered Alex

"On its way boss, er Ma'am."

Dempsey was starting to feel weak and tired, he felt sure this was the end "This is it partner, life is hard then you..."

"You're not going to, do you hear me?" snapped Makepeace "I am not sending you back to New York in a box draped in the Stars 'n' Stripes...you understand?"

"You say the sweetest things, Harry." He said faintly.

The women exchanged anxious glances as Dempsey had become a deathly pale, his lips rapidly turning blue as the life drained out of him.

Makepeace studied Dempsey's face intently as she continued to caress his hair, she could see that he was losing consciousness. He had become very still and calm.

"Stay with me Dempsey. I promise to take you out to dinner. Anywhere you want to go." Her voice cracked as she gently tapped the side of his face, trying to keep him awake, but his eyes fluttered closed.

"Dempsey...stay with me." She croaked with urgency as she clapped his face more forcefully.

There was no response. She looked at Alex with an awful pained expression, tears forming in her eyes, Alex too was failing to keep her eyes from welling. As if on cue the wail of the ambulance siren could be heard.

Gene and Ray, failing once again to find Daly, hurried back to the scene, but baulked when they saw the vast pool of blood which had formed around Dempsey's body. They could do no more for him as the ambulance reversed into the confined space. One of the drivers sidled quietly up to Makepeace "Come on Miss we need to take him."

She reluctantly shuffled out from under Dempsey and placed his head gently on the ground. She stood with unsteady legs, dazed. Alex stood also, gently tugging at Makepeace's arm, she led her away from him.

As Dempsey was lifted into the ambulance Gene whispered to Alex "Go on, go with her." Alex nodded her appreciation and guided Makepeace back towards her car to follow Dempsey to hospital.

**Arrrgh! I'm so sorry I have shot Dempsey...or rather Daly has. How much do we despise Daly now? As always your thoughts are greatly appreciated QQxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Spikings and Chas passed the ambulance on their way to the warehouse. Spikings swivelled round "That's Makepeace's car following! Chas turn round, get after her." Spikings barked. Chas dutifully swung the car round in the middle of the road and gave chase. They hadn't noticed that it was Alex driving the Escort. As the Ambulance arrived at the hospital, Alex parked up and she and Makepeace leapt out of the car and hurried to the A&E entrance. They raced in the door as they saw Dempsey being whisked away by a team of doctors and nurses in full crash mode.

Spikings was seething, believing that Dempsey had done his usual trick of shooting first and asking questions later, he was prepared to give the American an ear bashing. As he walked into the hospital lobby he spied Makepeace and Alex slumped on plastic chairs. He marched purposefully up to them.

"Well? What in God's name has he done now?" He fixed the two women, mainly Makepeace with a stern glare.

Neither Makepeace or Alex answered, they just looked down at their fingers, Makepeace playing with a hanky.

"How should I put this? Has Dempsey been keeping the local undertakers in business again?" His voice raised a little in volume.

Makepeace and Alex still didn't respond, they just continued to look down. This irked Spikings further.

"When I get my hands on that Yank he won't know..." Spikings didn't finish his sentence as Harry had slowly raised her head to look at him with tear filled eyes.

"Daly shot him." She said simply and quietly.

Spikings instantly regretted his undertaker joke. Harry's news had shocked him. In the short time Dempsey had been with SI10, Spikings had come to realise that his leftenent was clever, quick witted and moved with lightening reflexes, therefore Spikings hadn't considered for one minute that it was Dempsey in the Ambulance.

Makepeace began to sob again, she buried her face in the hanky. Alex moved over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, rubbing the top of her arm to comfort the DS.

"They've rushed him straight into theatre, it's ...it's touch and go." Alex explained

Spiking's and Chas's expressions paled.

Spikings sighed rubbing his chin. "Perhaps you should go home Harry, get some rest." He spoke with rare softness.

"I'm staying right here. He hasn't got any friends or family over here...he only has me." Makepeace said defiantly. Her expression softened as she turned to Alex "You'd better get back to Gene and the others, they'd be wondering what's going on."

"Sure?" Alex asked

Makepeace nodded with a weak smile. "He needs you. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Alex smiled and stood up.

"Come, we'll take you back to Fenchurch." Offered Chas

* * *

Gene and the other members searched the old warehouse in more detail.

"Bugger all here Guv." Stated Ray lighting a cigarette.

"Hmmph!" Gene grunted

"Guv? You'd better have a look in here." Shaz called out

Gene walked into the room where the young DC was staring in wonderment at the walls. In the small room, which was formerly an office, they found photographs of scantily clad women of various ages and nationalities adorning the wall. They included Alex and Makepeace. Ray stepped forward an unpinned a particular photograph. He looked at it briefly and handed it to Gene "Emma Carter." Ray explained "Mike the barman's girlfriend, went missing three days ago."

Gene looked at the picture of a scared looking Emma dressed in a basque and stockings. "Bastard" Gene muttered in disgust. He handed the photo back to Ray.

They continued to look round the room, taking in every little detail. In the middle of the room was a mattress with a slept in sleeping bag on the top. Next to it was an empty scotch bottle and an ashtray, clearly well used. In the corner was a stack of dog-eared playboy mags.

"He's no Hugh Heffner, is 'e?" sniffed the Guv, wrinkling up his nose.

Gene continued to scan the room his eye being drawn to a slightly raised floor board. He pulled out his pen knife and proceeded to lever up the wood. Ray, Chris and Shaz moved forward curiously as Gene fished his hand into the cavity. He pulled out a number of folded sheets of paper and handed them to Ray, he reached further under the floor, his fingers finding more paper. He grabbed at it and brought it through the gap. Ray, Chris and Shaz gasped in amazement as Gene pulled out wad after wad of cash, all used notes.

"Bloomin' nora!" exclaimed Ray

Gene kept on pulling yet more notes out of the hole. "That Raymundo, is Daly's bank account." he said triumphantly

"But, there's got to be over forty thousand there?" gasped Chris

"Exactly Christopher and what's the betting 'es gonna come back fer it?" Gene said with a small smile "Shaz get onto the station, I want Bammo and Poirot to watch this place also get in touch with Jarvis, see if SI10 have got any men to spare. I want this place staked out night and day. We're gonna get this scumbag." Gene's smile widened.

"Yes Guv." Shaz replied

* * *

"You fecking, bloody idiot!" Yvonne screeched at Daly "OF ALL THE FECKING, STUPID THINGS TO DO!" she was frothing at the mouth.

"Oh shut yer trap women. I had to take the stupid Yank out, 'e was getting on ma tits."

"But...shoot him!" she cried in disbelief "You don't think that blonde bitch is gonna be after you with a really sharp razor blade after that?"

"Don't get high and mighty with me." Daly snapped "You had a good go at Hunt."

Yvonne still thunderous hissed "I just reduced his ability to father children, I didn't put him in the hospital."

"Will you quit flapping yer lips. I need quiet to work out how we're gonna get the money back."

"WHAT!" Yvonne had turned puce with rage "What the hell do you mean...the money."

"It's still at Millwall." He confessed

"Millwall? They do have safe deposit boxes in this God forsaken country ye know."

"Don't like 'em. Too many bank robbers around." he sniffed

"And an empty, knackered warehouse with zilch security is a better option?" Yvonne threw her arms in the air and screamed in frustration "Arrrrrrrgh!"

"Calm down will ye', I'll get it back."

"And what the hell are we going to do with the cops?" She now had her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Well," a grin had appeared on Daly's lips "I'll leave that to you, you're the one with the ideas." He winked at her.

Yvonne huffed irritably "It's always fecking down to me."

* * *

The whole of CID were crowded round Ray's and Chris's desk, studying the sheets of paper Gene had recovered along with the money.

"Maps, that's what they are." Alex concluded

"Maps of what?" shrugged Ray.

They were indeed maps. They had been hand drawn in minute detail, but they were undecipherable to the unknowledgeable eye. There were very few words written on the sheets, but even they didn't help as they were in a language no-one recognised.

"Looks like Welsh to me." piped up Chris

"I can assure you Skelton , it is not written in my mother tongue." growled Spikings

"Are you Welsh then Sir?" Chris asked innocently. Spikings simply glared back at him.

"Could it be Gaelic Sir? Daly is Irish after all." added Gene.

"Hmm, That would be my guess." He agreed sagely. "I don't like this one bit, first we find that arms stash, then you find a wad of cash and now maps written in Gaelic. I think we have ourselves a can of worms Hunt."

"What stash?" Gene asked perplexed

"Oh," Spikings waved a paw " We found and an ammo dump at the film set."

"You didn't think it important to tell me Sir?" Gene replied slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Hunt, I forgot in all the excitement. Speaking of which... Chas get back onto Barton's office and see if the Bastard has come down from his ivory tower yet."

"Right 'o' Guv."

Alex's face was screwed up in concentration. She was mentally trying to fit the pieces together, as she thought on, a question played on her mind.

"Why did Daly call Dempsey a traitor? He can't possibly have anything to do with this, he's American and he told me the only place, outside of the States he's ever been to, was Vietnam. "

All looked round at Alex, she had the ability to bring up a point which no-one else had considered.

Gene shrugged "Dempsey's and Irish American working for the British Police. That might make Daly see him as a traitor."

All eyes focused back on the map, wheels were turning in everyone's mind.

Gene thought for a few moments and then looked up at Spikings "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Sir?" the SI10 Guv's brow was knitted in thought.

"Let's not be hasty and jump to the wrong conclusion." He warned holding a hand up "I want Barton and Special Branch to spill the beans first. There will be no bulls in this china shop, understand?"

All nodded in acceptance.

"We're already one man down, I don't want to see another...or a woman for that matter."

* * *

After four hours of surgery Makepeace was finally allowed to go and see Dempsey. She had been warned that it wasn't a pretty sight as the bullet had hit an artery, thus Dempsey had needed a blood transfusion. Makepeace ambled down the corridor, half desperate to see him the other half wanting to turn right around and walk out. She steeled herself, taking in a long breath, before opening the door and entering.

Her heart sank as she gazed upon him in his bed. He was hooked up to various equipment, the only sound was the rhythmic bleep of the Machines. She gingerly approached the bed collecting a plastic chair on her way. She slowly sat down not taking her eyes off him. Gently she placed her hands, still clutching her hanky, on the edge of the sheets. She watched him bewildered, he looked asleep, his eyes were closed , but he was deathly still. She thought to herself how someone so strong and full of life could look so, well fragile. He was pale, very pale, '_well you would be after losing so many pints of blood'_, she reasoned. He looked almost childlike, vulnerable, but '_Still handsome.'_ She smiled weakly. Her hand twitched as it moved tentatively towards his. She curled her fingers round the manly digits '_Cold'._

"Come on Dempsey, this isn't like you." She whispered. She let out a small chuckle "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd miss you yelling at the top of your voice, telling crass jokes and generally being a pain in the backside." She moved her other hand to sandwich his between her two.

"I remember the first time I saw that damn grin of yours, can't be angry with you long when you flash that, can I?"

Her weak smile dropped as she realised he was still completely motionless "You can't hear me can you? Nothing new there, you never listen to me when your awake, why would it be any different when you're...asleep." her voiced cracked with emotion as the tears began to fall again.

* * *

CID had decamped to Luigi's and were drinking the night away. This case was taking its toll on all concerned. Alex sat with a glass of red wine in front of her. She absent minded ran her finger round the glass rim, mulling over the day's events. She couldn't stop thinking about Dempsey. Makepeace had phoned to reassure them he was through the worst of it, but all Alex could think about was what if it had been Gene. How would she cope? The truth smacked her in face, she wouldn't. She took a gulp of wine and pledged it was about time she did something about it.

**Another chapter down! The plot thickens. Please keep reviewing. thanks QQxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi all, a chapter of mixed emotions here. Thanks again for your reviews**

Chapter 27

Alex sat in the corner of the trattoria sulking. She watched as Gene and Spikings sat huddled over a bottle of single malt, their heads bowed together in deep conversation. As she had previously resolved to 'do something about Gene' she was desperate to talk to him, however Gene had not spoken to her all evening. She was brooding as she drained another glass of wine. She knew her feelings were childish, Gene was simply having a professional conversation, about the case, with a superior officer. She knew, also, that she had no right to have the monopoly on Gene's attention, this didn't help the sense of annoyance that was welling in her stomach. '_Bloody impossible man.'_ She muttered to herself _'the Manch lion, all roar and no trousers.'_ She slurred with a scowl. _'well I'm not waiting for you like some lovesick teenager, Manch Lion.'_ With that she grabbed the remaining bottle of wine and stomped off to bed.

* * *

The next morning

Makepeace strode purposefully into Fenchurch East station. Her head held high she was in defiant mood. Having left Dempsey the previous evening, she had gone home, had a hot steaming bath and had taken a sleeping pill. She wanted to ensure she awoke in the morning fully rested and recharged. She had promised herself that no matter what Daly had put her through, or the fact he was the reason why her partner and friend was lying in hospital, she wasn't going to let him win. She'd done enough crying in the past week, it was time to stand up to the bastard and that witch Yvonne. Harriet Makepeace was once again strong, confident and uncompromising.

* * *

"I don't care if he's gone to Bognor or the bloody moon, you tell your Guvnor I need to speak to him urgently." Spikings was in full rant as he blazed at the poor Special Branch officer down the phone, "I don't think you understand...I have one of my best officers lying critical in a hospital bed and his partner recovering from an attempted sexual assault. I need to know exactly what information you have on the Daly gang before anymore of my officers get hurt." Spikings was about to slam down the phone then had one last shot "Oh, and you can tell Barton he can't play dumb with me...we found Daly's arms stash." Then he slammed down the handset.

* * *

Gene stood in front of the wipe board addressing the team. "This is Emma Carter," he pointed to her photo "She's been missing for four days now, her boyfriend is beside 'imself with worry. So when we have caught Daly returning for his dough, we search for this girl. Comprehende?"

They all nodded.

"Now." He started writing on the board. "Two SI10 officers have relieved Poirot and Bammo who have been watching the warehouse all night. There are another two SI10 officers positioned here and here." He marked Xs on the map. When we get the word that Daly has been spotted, Ray, Chris you will take up your positions here ready to block the exit. Harry, Shaz you two can partner up for the operation."

"Fab" beamed Shaz with excitement at the thought of being Makepeace's partner.

"You can block this alley here, just in case he makes a run for it. Bolls an' me will be ready in the warehouse to catch him in the act. I want all of you armed and I don't care if you blow him to kingdom come. You'd being doing it for Dempsey" Gene winked at Makepeace and she returned a small smile.

* * *

"We should have done this last night, 'cept you decided to spend it with that floozy." Yvonne hissed to Daly as they got in the car.

Daly ignored her comment and asked "Have you got your little box of tricks sorted?"

"Of course." She snapped "spent half the night working on it."

"Good." He nodded with satisfaction "I've got the girl with us as collateral. A good gambler always has a killer card up his sleeve." He grinned smugly

Yvonne turned her head around towards the back of the car and beamed back at him "You really are a bastard."

"Yep."

* * *

"Guv!" the skipper shouted into the office "Calls just come in, Daly's Jag has been spotted on Calthorpe road."

"Right, let's nail a scumbag." Gene clapped his hands and everyone leapt into action. "You're very quiet Lady Bolls, got the decorators in?"

Alex looked at him sourly "It's nothing."

Gene shrugged, he would never fathom out Alex Drake.

* * *

Daly dropped Yvonne off a couple of blocks away from the warehouse and made the remainder of the journey on his own. Dressed plainly in jeans and trainers, head covered with scarf, her eyes covered with sunglasses and not a trace of makeup, Yvonne was unrecognisable. She moved swiftly through the streets anonymously, clutching a small hold all.

* * *

The team took up their positions and waited patiently for the Jag to appear.

"Control to all units, the Jag has just pulled up on Parsons Lane, Daly is on his own." Came a voice over the radios.

"Move in." Gene gave the order "Ready Bolls?"

Alex nodded back a she and Gene crouched down behind a row of old filing cabinets. They listened as Daly entered the building via a back door. The creak of the door echoed off the sparse walls. He slowly made his way up the stairs towards the office.

* * *

Yvonne smiled with satisfaction at her handy work and then proceeded towards the Jaguar.

* * *

Daly knew full well that the police were probably watching the building. He approached the office with caution, senses on high alert.

* * *

Yvonne pulling out a gun opened the boot of the car revealing a gagged and bound Emma."Hello sweetie, show time." She sang sickly, pointing the gun at the terrified waitress. Makepeace and Shaz alerted to the muffled cries of Emma, rounded the corner.

* * *

"Where are you going mate? The Guv told us to stay put." Ray asked Chris

"I need a slash, I'm bursting." Chris exclaimed in hush tones.

"Be quick then, it's about to kick off."

* * *

Makepeace and Shaz watched in surprise as Madame Yvonne yanked Emma out of the boot and roughly shoved her in the direction of the warehouse.

"Cover me." Makepeace motioned to Shaz before tiptoeing closer to the Madame. "FREEZE!" she yelled pointing her gun at Yvonne.

Yvonne reacted by pulling Emma close to her using her as shield, she pointed the gun barrel to the girls head. "Come any closer, pig, and I'll blow her brains out."

* * *

Daly entered the office, his eyes fixed on the floor board he didn't see Gene in the shadows. "You're nicked sunshine." declared Gene, levelling his gun at Daly. Daly spun round and in a heartbeat launched himself at Gene, forcing the Guv's arm upwards. Gene fired an involuntary shot at the ceiling as he struggled with the Irishman. Alex couldn't fire a shot as she would be in danger of hitting Gene, instead she hurled herself onto Daly, trying desperately to pull him off the Guv. Chris on hearing the commotion charged up the stairs to their aid. Daly managed to land a smack on Alex sending her, for the second time that week, flying across the room. Chris crept up quietly behind Daly and delivered a hand Karate chop to the base of Daly's neck. Daly collapsed in a second, the blow rendering him unconscious .

"Hah! It works." Chris cried jubilantly "It bloody well works!" he grinned in great surprise at Gene who returned an amazed look at his DC.

* * *

Yvonne fleetingly glanced upwards at the sound of the gunshot coming from the upper floors of the warehouse.

Makepeace saw her chance, catching Emma's eye she shouted "Emma! Duck!" Emma duly acted wriggling enough to give Makepeace a clear shot. Harry fired. Yvonne simultaneously dropped her gun and let go of the girl. She stared in shocked awe at Makepeace as she clutched her chest. She dared to glance down at the blood pouring between her fingers. She gasped as fear took over. As if in slow motion she slumped to her knees, still clutching the wound. Yvonne's glassy eyes locked with Makepeace's as she coughed up blood, bright red trickled down from the corner of her mouth. With one last gasp Yvonne flopped to the ground. Makepeace dashed over to her and felt for a pulse...she was dead.

* * *

Gene and Chris led a dazed Daly out into the daylight, Alex closely followed. Makepeace walked up to greet them. On catching Daly's eye something triggered in her. As Gene and Chris continued to hold him, she marched up to Daly and aimed a powerful kick to his groin. "That is for Dempsey!" she exclaimed with satisfaction as Daly grimaced in pain. Gene, Chris and Alex stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Don't think she likes you very much. Scumbag. Can't say I blame her." Stated Gene

Uniformed officers collected Daly off Gene and Chris. He lifted his head and fixed Gene and Alex with that cold stare. With a smirk he said menacingly "Good bye Hunt, goodbye Drake. It's been nice knowing you."

Daly was led away to a waiting van. Makepeace ambled back to her car smiling. She was about to call in to control when Chas beat her to it.

"Control to Charlie five."

"Charlie five, what is it Chas?" she replied brightly as she watched Gene and Alex talking animatedly to each other as they made their way back to the Quattro.

"Special Branch have finally spoken to the Guv. They knew all about the guns and explosives."

"Typical." Harry huffed

"That's not all, it turns out that Madame Yvonne's real name is Roisin (rosheen) Keenan."

"Go on."

"Her boyfriend is no other than Ethan Daly, Liam Daly's brother."

"The Ethan Daly who shot dead two police officers on patrol in Belfast in '78?" Makepeace replied, worried where Chas was going with this.

"The very same. It appears Daly and Keenan have taken over running Ethan's terrorist cell, hence the stock pile."

"Right." Stated Harry as she continued to watch Gene and Alex

"Roisin is their explosive expert." Chas spoke with warning

Harry's blood ran cold as Gene and Alex stopped to have what looked like a heated discussion. Daly's last words running through her head, She spoke slowly and concisely into the RT "Buildings or cars?"

"Cars, she's an expert in car bombs."

Makepeace flung the handset away and sprang out of the car. She ran frantically towards Gene and Alex waving her arms about "GET AWAY FROM THE CAR. GET AWAY FROM THE CAR ...IT'S RIGGED."

Gene and Alex stood frozen to the spot as they saw Makepeace hurrying to them, waving manically. They looked at her in confusion.

"RUN! IT'S A BOMB." She screamed in desperation

The timer clicked to zero and the charge detonated. A deafening boom rang out as the petrol tank erupted sending glass, metal and burning fuel high into the air. Makepeace was thrown clean off her feet, Ray started to run towards where Gene and Alex had been stood, but he was beaten back by the smoke and flames. The sound of hysterical screams echoed round the walls...it was Shaz being held back by Chris "NOOOOOO!" she wailed "NOOOOOO!".

Ray coughed and spluttered as black fumes polluted the air, glass and twisted metal rained down on him as he fought his way through the smoke. He covered his mouth with his jacket as he continued to battle his way through the last of the fog, it finally cleared enough to see. He stared horrified as he saw that Gene and Alex had been hurled backwards. They were sprawled out on the cold concrete, flat on their backs, their arms outstretched as if reaching out to each other. They were still, motionless, blackened and bloody. Ray bit his knuckle trying to force back the rising tide of emotion which was sweeping over him. He turned back he couldn't bear to see his friends and colleagues like that. The sound of Shaz's screams still filled the air as he made his way back through the smoke. On hearing Makepeace whimper, he turned his attentions to her. She yelped in pain as he helped her to her feet.

"Argh! My arm, I think it's broken." She grimaced

Sirens blared out as several ambulances, fire engines and police cars raced onto the scene. Ray, Chris and Makepeace watched on in stunned silence as Gene and Alex were bundled into the back of the ambulances. Chris did his best to comfort the distraught Shaz as Makepeace clutched her limp arm.

**OMG I'm sooo sorry. Not only have I shot Dempsey, I have now blown up Gene, Alex and the Quattro and given Harry a broken arm...how popular am I? I promise It will cheer up from now on. Please keep reviewing...even if you haven't reviewed yet, it is greatly appreciated.**

**QQxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope I didn't upset anyone with my last chapter... my drama muse went into overdrive. For some reason the system wont let me reply to you reviews, sorry I'm not ignoring you. Anyways a much more smiley chapter.**

Chapter 28

Makepeace wandered back to Ray, Chris and Shaz, now wearing a pristine white plaster cast and a sling. She addressed the three officers sat waiting patiently "Any news?"

"No." Ray shook his head sadly.

Makepeace sighed and plonked herself down on the empty chair next to Ray "Twice in two days, at this rate I'll be buying shares in the coffee machine company."

"How is it?" Ray asked gesturing towards Harry's cast.

"Just a small break, It'll be healed in no time. They've given me some pain killers."

"Do you want me to be the first to sign it?" Ray smiled joking, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry pursed her lips into a small smile. They were interrupted by Chas returning with a tray of teas and coffees.

"Tea." He stated handing out the plastic cups. "Coffee."

"Thanks Chas." All four muttered

"Where's Spikings." Makepeace asked

"Gone to arrest Barton, he wanted to do it himself."

The officers looked up at him perplexed.

"Arrest Barton?" queried Ray

Chas pulled up a spare chair to join them and started to explain "The Glitter club was a front for Daly's terrorist activities. They used it and the mucky films to raise funds for their guns and explosives. Oh by the way, he was running a protection racket in the east end as well."

"Is there no end to his talents." Remarked Harry, sarcastically.

"Where does Barton fit in?" asked Shaz

"Daly was blackmailing him. Barton had known for months what Daly was up to, but couldn't act cos Daly had him under the thumb. The missing files, we all assumed that it was all DCI Hughes doing. Barton found out that the DCI was Simon Hughes brother. Barton then blackmailed Hughes into stealing ours and your records, meanwhile Barton was doing the same in his office. That's why we couldn't find anything concrete on Daly, clever eh?"

"So; he covered up Daly's tracks for him. That's why he wouldn't talk to Spikings. Worried he was going to be discovered." Said Makepeace

Chas nodded

"But, Barton came to see us?" remarked Ray, confused

"It had all got too much for him, I guess he was hoping that between our departments we would bang Daly up for prostitution and pornography, DCI Hughes would take the rap for stealing files and that would be that. I don't think even he knew how far Daly would go to get his own way."

"What about the bird?" Chris added

"Roisin Keenan had a pathological hatred of the British Police...they shot her father in the 70s. This led her to join the group and become involved with Daly and his brother... it was her idea to set up the club."

"Barton could have got us all killed." Harry mused "They're going to throw the book at him."

"Well deserved I'd say." Chas agreed

Harry got to her feet, "I'm going to see Dempsey while we wait."

* * *

Seven year old James Dempsey was running, as fast as his little legs would carry him, through the streets of 1950's Brooklyn. He was gripping a baseball bat, which was nearly the size of him, like his life depended on it. He was being chased by group of older boys.

"Dempsey you punk, I'm gonna make you pay for this." Yelled the leader of the pack.

Dempsey kept on running '_Two more blocks, two more blocks.'_ He puffed and panted to himself. He skirted round the corner of the block and was heading on the home straight. He glanced over his shoulder as the pack turned also. Five small boys were perched precariously on a burnt out Buick car. "He's got it, jimmy's got it!" exclaimed one of them jumping up and down in delight. The other Boys cheered Dempsey on excitedly "Come on Jimmy!" They hollered their encouragement.

'_Nearly there' _He gasped for breath, his little lungs aching with exertion. He reached the wall which surrounded the patch of waste land which was home to the Buick. He lobbed the baseball bat over it and started to scrabble up the wall. The gang was rapidly catching him up. Just in time Dempsey managed to haul himself up and over to the safety of the compound.

"Yeaaaah! Way to go Jimmy." He friends cheered.

Dempsey collapsed in a heap the other side, relief flooding over him, panting hard. _'the things I do for a game of damn baseball.'_

"James Dempsey you get back here this instant!"

Dempsey groaned at hearing his mother's voice. Rosa Dempsey was hanging out of the family's apartment window. Her face was a picture of fury.

"Jimmy if you don't get back here, I will put you over my knee...do you hear me?"

James could barely breathe let alone answer his mother.

"JIMMY!, your father will be home soon and if you've scuffed those new shoes, he's gonna be real sore with you...JIMMY!"

"James?" another woman's voice and interrupted his thoughts.

'_That's funny."_ Dempsey scratched his head as he looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Jimmy? Where are you?" His mother's voice was more insistent...at least he thought it was his mother's

"James, can you hear me? Nurse I think he's coming round."

'_Nurse? What god damn nurse?"_

"James, come on you can do it."

'_What accent is that?...sounds like the English Queen.'_ Dempsey continued to puzzle.

"Wakey, wakey James." The voice sang cheerfully

Dempsey opened his sleep filled eyes a little. Through the blur he could just make out the image of a blonde woman perched at the end of his bed, leaning forward eagerly.

'_Bed? I'm in bed? No... a hospital bed.'_

Dempsey was disorientated, he looked around the room a little through half opened eyes.

'_This isn't the 50s. This isn't home."_

Dempsey opened his eyes fully and began to focus.

"_This is England. I can smell ...perfume. Far out dream this.'_

"Hi welcome, back." Harry beamed widely at him.

Dempsey stared at her in confusion "Harry? I was having the weirdest dream." as he was becoming more aware of his surroundings he tried to sit up. He winced in pain as it came back to him what had happened.

"The Bastard shot me!" he exclaimed with annoyance.

Still grinning Harry nodded "You're going to be absolutely fine, they're just going to keep you in a while, make sure there's no complications."

"Thought I was a gonna."

"It was touch and go." Harry confessed.

"Did you get him?"

"Gene did, I got that Yvonne." She was still smiling

"I figure I owe the big guy a barrel of beer." Dempsey brushed his hand through his hair.

"May be a while before he can enjoy it." She uttered ruefully, playing with her sling

"Eh?" Dempsey eyes widened when he finally took note of Harry's plastered arm. "What happened to you?"

Makepeace relayed the whole story to him, leaving nothing out.

* * *

Ray bounded into Dempsey's room "Ooops sorry." He balked when he realised Dempsey was awake.

"It's ok Ray come in." Dempsey beckoned "Harry's filled me in. How are Alex and the big Chief? Harry says it was one helluva blast."

Ray nodded "We're all a bit stunned, Shaz took it badly, she's ok now though. The Guv and Alex are ok as far as they can tell. They're cut up quite bad cos of the glass and stuff, badly bruised and a few broken ribs, otherwise nothing too serious."

"Thank God." Praised Harry in relief

"They're gonna keep them under for a couple of days, just to give their bodies a chance to recover, Y'know keep them still an that."

"That's excellent news, Ray, thank you." Harry was very grateful for the news.

"We're gonna head over to Luigi's to calm down. I was wondering whether you wanted to join us, or needed a lift home?" Ray generously offered

"That's very kind of you, but I ..."

"Go on Harry, go let her hair down. I could use more sleep anyway." Dempsey gave her an encouraging smile.

"Ok why not. I'll see _you_ tomorrow." Harry stood up, planted a kiss on Dempsey's cheek and left the room with Ray.

Dempsey blinked in disbelief, he touched the place where her lips had connected. "Wow! She kissed me!"

**Ah! a little more fluffiness.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Once again thanks for your reviews. Now for some warm and fuzziness.**

Chapter 29

Three days later

Alex looked serene asleep in her hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, her breathing light and rhythmic, her pale skin tinged with a healthy pinkness. Her body had begun to heal, the angry red cuts had faded, the dark coloured bruises lightened. Her heart beat strengthened as the sedative, which had kept her placid for the last three days, began to wear off. Alex's fingers twitched , senses started to spark back to life as the drugs ebbed away. The hustle and bustle of hospital noises swam to her ears and grew in volume, the disinfectant smell filled her nostrils. The noises became louder, voices became clearer...Alex opened her eyes "Gene?"

She was alone. Her eyes flitted around the sparse, white room, taking in the fact she was in hospital. "Gene?" she uttered more urgently. She looked down, slightly alarmed, at her arms which were covered in bruises, cuts and burns, inspecting her hands in more detail as they had borne the brunt of the explosion.

"Ah Miss Drake, your awake, excellent." A cheerful nurse bustled into the room. As she made notes on the chart at the end of the bed, she chattered on. "Your colleagues have been very worried about you, visited everyday they have. That young girl has spent hours sat by your side."

"Shaz." Alex supplied

"and Sergeant Makepeace has been here regularly, she brought you those fabulous flowers."

Alex turned her head to look at a striking colourful bunch.

"Gene?" asked Alex

The nurse smiled warmly at her "He's absolutely fine, we've taken him off the sedative, so he will be coming round soon too. You both had a very lucky escape."

"Thank God." She sighed in relief "can I see him?"

The nurse proceeded to take Alex's blood pressure "Let's get you sorted first, eh?" she discharged the air from the pump "Perfect!" The nurse then plumped up Alex's pillows "That Lt Dempsey has caused quite a stir...right charmer isn't he? He's got all the young nurses in a flutter."

"He's ok too?" Alex asked concerned

"Fit as fiddle." She grinned "He'll be back on his feet in no time, much to Nurse Wilkins and Nurse Jone's dismay. They fight over who's turn it is to dress his wound. Honestly, how one man can cause so much disharmony."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

The nurse continued to bustle around Alex's bed, re-arranging the sheets. "Your DCI Hunt has got himself a fan club and you, my dear, have quite a following yourself."

"Really?" Alex said surprised

"Oh yes, you both made the headlines and the six o'clock news. You have the whole nation worried about you." The nurse smiled again. "There are reporters camped outside as we speak." She nodded in the direction of the window. Alex stared at her aghast.

"Don't look so surprised." The nurse chuckled "The only female DI in the met gets injured, it's a big story."

"I spose." Agreed Alex, unsure

"Right, that's you." The nurse announced brightly "I'm going to check on your Mr Hunt then I'll bring you something to eat. I'll send Nurse Wilkins in with a nice cuppa for you."

"Thank you, nurse er..."

"Hargreaves, Jennifer."

"Nurse Jennifer." Alex smiled back.

She slumped back into her pillows happy in the knowledge that all was well and especially happy that Gene was ok. Alex closed her eyes again and continued to think pleasant thoughts.

* * *

"See, that's Kingscross."Ray was excitedly pointing to references on the maps which they recovered from the warehouse. The maps, Ray had discovered, actually made up one very large one. It was now spread out across the CID office floor, "Waterloo and Euston." He carried on jabbing enthusiastically.

"I see." Spikings rubbed his chin thoughtfully "So, you think they were intending to hit the London transport network?"

"Yep. We have checked all the co-ordinates. They're either train stations or bus stations except for two of them, they are Heathrow and Gatwick."

"looks like we foiled a large scale bombing campaign, would have caused not only widespread disruption, but also many deaths. Good work Carling."

Spikings was genuine in his praise for the team's hard work. CID had impressed the dour Welshman no end. He considered them a little rough around the edges needing further guidance, but on the whole they had been efficient, diligent, enthusiastic and above all fearless. In his opinion, if DCI Hunt kept getting results like this, he would be moving up the ranks...well there was a vacant Chief Super position now available at Special Branch. Spikings made a mental note to put a good word in for the Guv, not that Gene needed it...top brass had already sat up and taken note. Fenchurch East CID, along with SI10, had become the toast of the Met. For the past three years many a department had tried and failed to catch Daly, Gene Hunt and Gordon Spikings had been the men finally to achieve it. Spikings made another metal note, he had a 30 year old single malt which he had been saving until he found someone worthy enough to share it with him, Gene fitted the bill.

"I'd better ring the Commissioner, update him on these findings. The press will be expecting a release soon." Spikings stood up, preparing to leave.

The phone rang, Shaz answered "CID...yes it is...fab...thank you." She replaced the receiver, a broad grin swept across her face. "That was the hospital...the Ma'am's awake and talking...they said they're trying to wake the Guv now."

All in the room collectively sighed with relief. Ray was particularly relieved as he was beginning to feel the weight of being the superior officer in charge...he was not looking forward to the prospect of giving a press conference, that was Alex's forte.

* * *

Alex quietly walked up to Gene's side. She peered down at his rough features, watching him snooze on. She ran a soft finger down the short row of stitches which ran down from his eyebrow. Apart from that, there was very little evidence that Gene had been in an explosion. He had similar cuts and bruises to herself, but he looked in perfect health. Alex smiled as she studied his features "I'm sorry Gene, I didn't mean to have a go at you, I was just being a moody cow." She perched lightly on the side of the bed and took hold of his hand, she raised it to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Thas alrigh' Bolls I'm used to your moody cow episodes." Gene opened his eyes to find Alex grinning at him. "Christ, look at the state of you." He joked

"Oi, cheeky." Alex nudged him in the side

"Ooof" grimaced Gene

"Oh sorry, that must be the broken ribs." Alex winced in sympathy "Any way ,you haven't seen the state of you yet. We make a right pair."

"That we do Bolly." He agreed a small smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"I look like I've been pulled through a hedge backwards and you look like you've gone ten rounds with Henry Cooper."

Gene chuckled "I feel like I have the hangover to end all hangovers."

"Me the same, it would be easier to pinpoint the small bit of me that doesn't hurt."

"Well just let me know which ache and pain you want massaging, but it will 'ave to wait until I can sodding move." Gene winced as he used his elbows to pitch himself up into a sitting position. Alex helped him by moving his pillow up the bed head. As he shuffled his body the sheet slipped down to reveal his bruised and battered torso. Alex frowned as she looked at the multi-coloured skin. She wanted to caress the sores , take away the tenderness.

Gene caught Alex looking "Don't worry Bolls, it looks worse than it is."

"You could have died." She whispered sombrely

"Alex..." Gene didn't really know what to say. He was trying to read Alex's emotions. He could see there was something going on behind those brown eyes. Finally he managed "So could have you." Alex appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. Gene felt awkward, he knew he should say something or do something. He settled for reaching for her hand and playing with her fingers. Alex met his eyes and smiled, glad at the small amount of comfort he was offering. Despite Daly and Keenan's best efforts, they hadn't died, they were still here.

"See you, me Bolls, we're still un bloody breakable."

"Can't say the same for the Quattro." She uttered wistfully

"You can help me choose another." He winked at her "Perhaps it's time we got you a car...what's that Makepeace drives?"

"Escort Cabriolet. I did rather enjoy driving it." She beamed

"Right, when we get out here we'll go car shopping."

They were alerted to a knock at the door and in bounced Shaz, Chris and Ray. Shaz raced over to Alex enveloping her in a hug.

"Good to have you back Ma'am." Shaz swept along with emotion swooped on Gene and hugged him also.

"We made the papers Guv, look." Chris excitedly shoved the 'Times' into Gene's hand.

"It was bloody murder trying to get in 'ere today. Reporters everywhere." Added Ray "We're 'eroes"

Gene read the headline_ 'Fenchurch CID arrests the notorious Daly gang'_

"fandabydozy, means the paparami will be all over us." He said sourly, unimpressed.

"Gene, don't you see?" Alex chimed "You've proved them wrong... you have proved we are an excellent, professional department who can cope with the biggest of cases. Not so long ago you were worried they were going to pension you off...they're not going to do that now."

Gene let Alex's comment sink in. She was right. They couldn't get rid of him now. He looked at each member of his team..all wearing broad smiles. His chest puffed up with pride. Each of them had played their part. Gene was extremely proud of all of them.

"There are two people we need to thank, though. Couldn't 'ave done it without them. Remind me to buy Dempsey and Makepeace dinner or summit. Speaking of which, is that loud-mouth Yank out of bed yet?" He didn't say it unkindly, quite the opposite. He'd grown very fond of Dempsey.

"He's got to have his plaster cast on before he can move around." Alex explained "His leg is quite a mess."

"He owes me a barrel of beer!" Gene suddenly remembered.

"I think Chris should have the barrel of beer, it was him who stopped Daly in his tracks." Breezed Alex "You were too busy dancing with him."

Gene put on his best sulky pout. "Gene Hunt does not dance, especially with the devil."

"Brill!" exclaimed Chris

"ladies and Gents visiting time is over." Nurse Hargreaves announced "Come on, chop chop." She clapped her hands together. "Mr Hunt needs his beauty sleep and you miss need to get back into your bed for yours." She ordered.

"Luv, you couldn't slip us out the back way could you?" Ray asked Nurse Hargreaves "Y'know ,so we don't have to fight our way through the press."

Nurse Hargreaves rolled her eyes "I'll see what I can do DI Carling. Now out" she shoed him away.

* * *

Roly Cavendish was sat at his kitchen table reading the newspaper. He couldn't believe it when his guards told him it was safe to go home. He had been holed up in a safe house since he spilled the beans on Daly. Roly had worried about the other gang members, but he had been assured that all principal members had been rounded up, the lesser ones had run. He had almost cheered when he heard Madame Yvonne was dead, but soon sunk into a depressive mood when he heard about the car bomb. He read the news paper article intently, drinking in every detail. He counted himself very lucky to escape from Daly more or less unscathed, but he felt very guilty about Simon. He was still in a coma in Oxford, his wife, Alice, at the end of her tether. It was only a matter of time when news of Simon's involvement hit the headlines. He stopped reading the paper as an idea started to form in his head. He would put it all right.

* * *

DCI David Hughes grinned smugly as he placed the paper back on the table in front of him. He wasn't mentioned, Barton had been caught. He was free from him, however he would have to lay low in Spain for a while longer until he was sure Barton hadn't implicated him. David reclined back on his sun lounger believing he had gotten away with it.

* * *

Alice picked up the trilling phone "Hello, yes this is Alice Hughes...sorry who are you?...no I do not want to give an interview...I have nothing to say...don't call here again."

She slammed down the phone and burst into tears.

**Arrrr! warm and fuzzy allover...everyone is awake and well..if not a little bruised and crispy.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Still can't respond to your reviews arrrgh!. Sash yes they did find the girl, she was in the boot of Daly's car and was used as a shield by Yvonne before everything went boom.**

Chapter 30

The newspaper on the stand outside the John Radcliffe Hospital read '_Shame of Mp's involvement with London terrorist Gang'_. The whole world now knew every nook and cranny of Simon Hughe's life. Alice's life had been hell since the news broke. She had tried hard to keep everything together for their children's sake, but the constant intrusion had reduced her to a shell of her former self. She was sat by her husband's side, gently stroking his hair, looking down at him with pity. Still immersed in his coma, Simon was blissfully unaware that his political career was in tatters, he was finished.

* * *

Gene strode out of a door at the back of the hospital. He closed his eyes and lifted his head towards the weak March sun. He took a deep breath and relished the fresh air. After a week in hospital, he felt better than he had done in years. A whole week without alcohol or nicotine and lots of rest had done him the world of good. He had even lost a little weight. Alex emerged from the exit carrying armfuls of flowers and get well cards from well wishers. She had been immensely touched by the reaction of the general public. She stopped by Gene's side just as he turned to bellow. "Where the ruddy hell is hop-along?"

Dempsey clacked along the long corridor on his crutches, supported by Makepeace dawdling by his side, clutching his elbow. His leg was now encased in a full length plaster cast.

"Will you quit fussing Harry? I can manage."

"Dempsey will you get a move on, I'm dying of thirst 'ere." barked Gene, impatiently.

"I hear ye chief, I hear ye. I'm moving as fast as I can with this damn leg." Dempsey snapped back.

Ray leant against his car, smoking a cigarette, watching the quartet make their way over to him. Noticing Nurse Hargreaves striding up behind them, he stood upright and joked "Look out 'ere comes trouble."

"There will be trouble if you four don't take your medicines." She retorted. "Right! Show me you have all your medication." She ordered

All four sighed huffily at the bossy nurse.

"Come on, I haven't got all day. I want to make sure you have everything you need before you leave us." She insisted. "That includes _you _Sgt Makepeace." She beckoned to the injured officers who were all now doing excellent impressions of sulky primary school children. Reluctantly they fished in pockets and bags producing various blister packs and plastic bottles of pills for inspection.

"Good." She pouted with satisfaction. "Detective Inspector Carling! I now discharge my patients into your care." She said sternly, making Ray now feel like a naughty school boy. "I will hold you responsible if they end up back here. Understand?"

"Yes Mam." Replied Ray slightly sarcastically

"and if they must partake in alcohol...make sure they keep it to minimum, drugs and drink don't mix."

"I will do my best luv...but no guarantees. This lot drink like fishes."

Nurse Hargreaves gave Ray a sideways glance. She then smiled resignedly "I've done my best."

"I will look after them I promise." Said Ray, returning her smile.

"Go on, off you go, the hospital is going to be a great deal quieter without you lot." She waved in the direction of the car. They all thanked her and started the task of getting Dempsey in the car.

"No it's no good... you've got to go in first, backwards." Harry declared in frustration.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I sat in the front?" Dempsey grumbled

"Your leg won't sodding fit. This is an English car not one of your tanks." Huffed Gene "If you keep bloody moaning we'll be strapping you to the roof."

Ray grinned at the ridiculous spectacle of Dempsey perching on one leg, steadying himself with his crutches, Alex holding onto his plastered leg and Harry trying to manoeuvre him onto the back seat.

"We have to turn him this way." Suggested Alex

"lean back a bit." Guided Harry

"I don't care if you tie him to a hospital trolley and tow him behind the car, just hurry up." Snapped Gene

"It would be great help if you gave a hand." Huffed Alex

"Can't, broken ribs, Nurse told me not lift anything heavy." Gene sniffed

"Boy! You sure are a grouchy Manch." said Dempsey, through gritted teeth.

"He hasn't had a smoke or a drink for a week." apologised Alex

"Go have a God damn smoke!" Dempsey called out to Gene

"He can't, nurse confiscated them." Said Alex simply.

"Ray go round the other side and pull." Alex directed her colleague in desperation. Ray duly opened the opposite door and pulled under Dempsey's armpits as Harry and Alex gave one last shove.

"Halle-bloody-ulla!" exclaimed Gene as Dempsey was finally in the car.

Dempsey shuffled up the seat. Alex and Harry puffed out their cheeks in relief. Alex, once again, lifted up his plastered leg to let Makepeace slip onto the seat under it, she then followed suit. Dempsey now had one leg on the floor of the car and the other, along with his crutches, slung over the girls' laps , their heads framed by the bunches of flowers on the parcel shelf.

Ray shut the door with a loud thud and climbed into the driving seat. Gene had already plonked himself in the passenger side.

"Ready to roll cise." said Dempsey, brightly.

Ray fired up the engine and sped away.

The rest of CID and several members of SI10 waited patiently in Luigi's. The two sets of coppers had been drinking steadily and had been getting to know each other, swapping stories and telling jokes.

"They're here!" exclaimed Shaz excitedly , gazing furtively out of the window.

She scuttled back to Chris and the others and waited in anticipation.

Ray bore the brunt of Dempsey's weight as Alex and Makepeace manoeuvred his leg out of the car. Gene stood, studying his familiar surroundings, he was home.

Together they walked into the Trattoria. As they came into view the restaurant erupted into cheers and applause. The four injured officers stood stunned by the reception as Ray bounded in front of them clapping "Welcome home." A broad grin plastered across his face. The restaurant was decorated with balloons and banners and a number of officers let off poppers. CID and SI10 were in party mode. Luigi shuffled over with a tray of drinks and proceeded to hand them out.

"About bloody time." muttered Gene, taking a large sip of a pint of beer.

"Signorina Drake, Signorina Makepeace...so glad you are ok. Signore Dempsey, Signore Hunt welcome back.

"Grazie tanto. Salute." Said Dempsey as he downed his glass of beer. "Un'altra birra, per favore."

"Si, Si." Luigi grimaced as he realised it was going to be a long night.

Makepeace stared in wonderment at her partner, she had never heard him speak Italian let alone in perfect pronunciation and accent, all be it with his American twang.

Dempsey catching her look retorted "I am half Italian, It doesn't take a mastermind to work out I can speak the language."

Makepeace shook her head in surprise "I 'spose not." James Dempsey never ceased to amaze her.

After all the greetings had taken place the officers settled down to dinner and drink. They ate hungrily as all they had had was hospital fare. The fresh air had revitalised their appetites. Once satisfied, the drink, against Nurse Hargreaves instructions , began to flow.

Makepeace rose from the table. "I'm going to have to go, Freddy will be waiting for me. A friend of his is opening an art gallery. I said I would keep him company."

Gene, Alex and Dempsey bade her goodnight as she moved towards the door.

"Hey Harry!" Dempsey called after her "Give my regards to your father."

"Will do." She called back smiling, happier than she had been for a long while.

The three watched as she left.

As the night progressed Alex was getting more tired. The combination of being unenergetic in hospital and the drink started to take its toll. Gene and Dempsey talked random conversations, the subject matter flitting from topic to another. Alex had all, but tuned out.

"Ye see this here?" Dempsey was pointing to the underside of his arm. " Got caught in a knife fight when I was seventeen."

Gene stared at the seven inch scar in disbelief "Blimey, bet that was a mess. So you were a gang member?"

"Yeah, all kids in my neighbourhood were. That's what you did to survive."

Gene nodded "We ran wild, no money in our street, me mam use to kick us out just get us out from under her feet. Use to get up to all sorts."

"Rough neighbourhood too, huh?" muttered Dempsey lighting a cigar.

"Yeah, a punch up was the norm. The women were just as bad. Me Mam shouting the odds down the street, yelling at me an me brother Stu, then it was a clip round the lung 'ole and in fer tea."

Dempsey chuckled reminiscing. "We had this big, fat women. Elsie O'malley. She was always hollering, gossiping, spreading rumours. We called her the elephant "

"Me Mam hated gossip, couldn't be doing with it, but she was just as bad as the others when she got going."

"My mom too... and all the kids on the block were scared of her."

The two men smiled contemplating.

Gene thought for a while "I got one fer yer." Gene rolled up his trouser leg " Take a look at that beauty."

"Wow, I bet that hurt."

"Shotgun." said Gene proudly. Me, Chris , Ray and Sam got ambushed on an operation. "I think we all got hit that day."

"You miss Sam?" asked Dempsey sensing a hint of emotion from Gene.

"He was more than a colleague, he was my best friend." Said Gene sadly

"Was?" Dempsey enquired further.

"He got killed in a blag. His car ended up in the canal. Never recovered his body." Gene looked forlorn

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dempsey said, genuinely sympathetic " I lost my partner Joey. We'd been partners for years, since we got promoted from uniform."

"The Joey you were talking about in you sleep?" Gene asked gently.

"Yeah." Dempsey was in danger of getting maudlin, but soon snapped out of it, " I got another one for ye." Dempsey unbuttoned part of his shirt and leant over to Gene for him to inspect. "I got a shotgun blast too." He said upbeat.

Gene studied the peppered scars on his chest, impressed.

"For heaven's sake." Alex interrupted. "If you two are going to sit there and compare war wounds all night, I'm off to bed" She said flippantly as she stood.

"Haven't you got any war wounds you want to show us ...Alex." Dempsey smirked

Gene started to look sheepish.

"Not exactly war wounds, more like friendly fire." She replied haughtily.

"Eh?" said Dempsey looking a Gene for explanation. Gene looked down guiltily.

"Gene shot me." She then softened as she saw Dempsey's face paling "By accident."

"Oh." Was all Dempsey could say, sensing he'd unwittingly hit a nerve.

Alex smiled as she saw that Gene was looking decidedly uncomfortable, trying to reassure him .

"I'll say goodnight then, leave you two to reminisce." She smiled again, warmly.

Alex was glad to reach the sanctuary of her flat. After a week of being observed, prodded, poked and generally fussed over, she happily climbed into her own shower... the promise of her own bed awaited. She revelled in the hot stream washing away starchy hospital sheets and the stench of disinfectant, replacing it with soothing peppermint oils. She glanced down at the puckered scar on her stomach and grimaced. It had been such a low point in her's and Gene's relationship. They had come along way since then. She smiled as she thought about the evening, she was bone tired and hadn't felt like talking much, but she had heard most of Gene's and Dempsey's last topic of conversation. She found herself driffting off and thinking about Sam, what would he now think of the modern Gene? What, indeed, would he make of Lt Dempsey and her new friend Sgt Makepeace.

Gene and Dempsey carried on drinking and talking like old friends as the trattoria started to empty.

**Bit of a bridge chapter this,but i hope you found it amusing :)**

**QQxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi Folks, this isn't the last chapter (there a few more yet), but you have all been very patient in allowing me to write a substantial plot. However, I think we've waited quite long enough for this one...enjoy**

Chapter 31

"When I first arrived she didn't like me, in fact, she hated my guts." Slurred Dempsey, now in full flow. The restaurant was now empty apart from Gene and Dempsey sat under the mural.

"Hmmm" grunted Gene "Alex didn't like me either when she arrived, thought she was a right stuck up cow."

"Ha! I thought the same about tinkerbell, I just thought it was because I'm American." Laughed Dempsey

"Well _that_ is a big downside." ribbed Gene, Dempsey frowned at him.

"But, but y'know what? We work well together. She has some weird ideas, but we kinda clicked...y'know."

"Mmmm. You don't have to listen to Boll's mad theories, she baffles me most of the time." agreed Gene drawing on his cigar.

"We make a great partnership...and we could work well in other areas, catch my drift?" Dempsey grinned cheekily.

"Yeah?" Gene raised his eyebrows

"We fight a lot, but we don't stay mad at each other for long. The guys say we're like a married couple" he scoffed "she once slapped me in front of a room full of strangers on an operation...in fact it was our first case."

"Not quite like being punched in front of your team." agreed Gene "I decided then I was dealing with a fruitcake."

"Hahaha fruitcake, that could apply to Harry some days, then other days..." he thought for a while choosing his words "It's like playing cat and mouse, I chase after her, she stops to play for a while, y'know flirting back, and then she's tearing off in the opposite direction, I will never understand women." He said gesturing with his arm, but Gene had stopped listening. He suddenly realised that not only was Dempsey describing his and Harry's relationship, he was also telling the story of Gene and Alex's.

Gene stood up slightly unsteadily, he plonked the keys to the restaurant on the table in front of Dempsey. "Just post them through the letter box when you're done, Luigi's use to it."

"Hey we're you going, you haven't finished your beer?" puzzled Dempsey.

"I'm going to do something I should have done ages ago, 'bout time this cat caught his mouse." He stated gruffly as he started to march towards the door.

"Yo! Shouldn't that be Lion catch his gazelle?" yelled Dempsey after him. He shrugged and drained his pint. "I'll catch a cab then?" Gene was gone.

Gene made his way quietly and nervously up the stairs. He couldn't decide whether it was the alcohol, drugs , the thought of what he was about to say to Alex or all three which accounted for his jittery condition. He paused by Alex's door and drew a deep breath to compose himself.

Alex now wrapped up in her cosy pyjamas and dressing gown, was watching the end of a film. She sighed and clicked off the telly. She was about to go to bed when she heard a knock at the door. She instantly recognised the knock and smiled.

Gene walked in unsure of what he was going to say, his hands felt clammy, his nerve endings twitching.

"Gene?" Alex queried confused as she tried to read his expression. His face was blank, but his stance was awkward. Gene swallowed hard.

"Alex," he coughed clearing his throat, "Alex, I can't go on like this, I'm fed up of beating around the bush." He managed with difficulty. "We need to get rid of this ruddy great elephant."

Alex scrutinised him, bewildered, she really didn't understand what Gene was trying to say. She made to speak, but Gene stopped her before she had a chance.

"Getting blown up has a habit of putting things into perspective, life's too short to spend it arguing, especially when there are better things to be doing...more enjoyable things." He cleared his throat again. He stared at her imploringly, hoping she was reading between his lines. Alex stared back, searching his features for an answer to an unasked question. The silence was broken by a gentle rap at the door.

"Er, sorry to interrupt guys." Came the American accent "I've, er gotta a small problem, I don't have any cash for the cab. Was hoping you could..."

Gene huffed irritably and yanked open the flat door, revealing a very sheepish, grinning Dempsey. Gene wrenched open his wallet and thrust some notes into Dempsey's hand "Now piss off." He snapped, slamming the door in his face, not meaning to be unkind. Dempsey's sense of timing was just lousy.

"Thanks." Dempsey muttered slipping the notes into his pocket. It had taken him forever to get up the stairs on his crutches and now it was going take even longer to get back down. He frowned as he tried to work the best course of action to tackle the troublesome stairs. He gingerly placed one crutch stump on the top stair and started to make his way down cautiously. As he navigated the steps he heard the muffled voices of Gene and Alex.

Gene turned back to Alex, she was gazing at him, eager to hear his next line. Gene simply took hold of her hand and placed it on his heart, just as she had done the first day they met. He looked at her pleading with her to understand.

Alex felt a jolt of electricity run through her as she dared to believe this was real. She shuffled a little closer to him, she closed her eyes and lifted her chin in anticipation, inviting him. Gene shivered with nerves, as the lines between fantasy and reality began to blur. He took a depth breath '_now or never'_. He stepped forward closing the gap, Alex trembled, her eyes still closed. Finally lips met, soft and gently, exploring unchartered territory. She had understood completely. Pulses increased as fear, needing, wanting, was swept away with one blissful touch. Two magnets that had pulled and repelled for three years finally gave in as the need to explore further, took hold. Gene wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Alex wilting under the feel of him, enveloped him in an embrace, her hands creeping up to his head to bury her fingers in his hair. The kiss intensified as hunger grew, desire rising. They had both had waited so long for this moment, it didn't quite seem real. They were floating in a daydream, drinking in feel of each other, feeding off each other's passion. Breaths quickened in urgency, hands caressed gripped and stroked.

Alex reached for his tie, Gene helped remove it. His hands reached for the buttons of her silk pyjamas, slipping it over her shoulders he kissed his way down her neck. Her breathing hitched, this was definitely happening. Shakily she started to undo his shirt, her hands drifting under the cotton, her legs had turned to jelly. Needing the support of somewhere to lay, she started to back towards the bedroom, taking him with her, kissing frantically as they went, discarding clothes. No words were needed, actions most definitely said it all, as he laid her down on the bed. Gazing at her in lust he proceeded to kiss his way up her body.

Dempsey had finally made it down the stairs in one piece. He had struggled into the back of the cab and as it pulled away he glanced up at Alex's window. He smiled as he watched two silhouettes merge into one. The smile became wistful as he thought. Gene and Alex had got their heart's desire, it would a long time, if ever, James Dempsey would get his.

* * *

Harriet Makepeace tossed and turned in her bed trying to get comfortable. The thoughts of the past couple of weeks raced through her mind, jumbling words, actions and events together. She could have died, Gene and Alex could have died, above all, Dempsey very nearly did. She couldn't get the image of him lying in her arms unconscious, out of her head. She had to admit to herself it had shocked her. Dempsey hadn't been her favourite person, but he had started to grow on her, there was something about the American that had gotten to her. She sighed heavily, switched on the bedside table and sat staring into space, massaging her aching arm. Recent events started to replay all over again.

* * *

Roly sat at his kitchen table with and open bottle of scotch, papers and bank statements spread out in front of him. He was scribbling furiously on an A4 pad, stopping only to punch numbers into a calculator. He chewed the end of his pen as ideas sprang into his mind. He grinned to himself and carried on writing.

* * *

Simon Hughe's body twitched in the dim light of the room. The police guard outside the door was alerted to a spluttering sound. He dropped his paper on his chair and popped his head round the door. He saw Simon, still semi unconscious, wriggling against the machinery which had kept him alive. "Nurse! Nurse, I think he's waking up." He blustered out into the corridor. Simon was coming round.

**Apologies for the short chapter...if I wrote more I would have to 'M' rate it lol**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for your reviews. now for more fluffiness**

Chapter 32

Alex opened one eye hesitantly, had she dreamt it? Was last night an alcohol fuelled fantasy. She glanced over to the other side of the bed, spying blonde locks poking out from under her duvet. She moved over to get a closer look. He was real, live pink flesh, snoring gently, at peace. Alex smiled to herself as she relived their first night together. To her he was beautiful. She stared in wonderment for several minutes, to make sure she framed the image in her mind. She had to touch him, just to make sure he was real. She traced her fingers down his strong back, taking in every small detail. She had wanted this impossible man for so long, she wanted to savour every moment. He stirred slightly feeling her fingers caress his shoulders, then he felt a warm kiss to the base of his neck.

Gene gave an appreciative sigh as his senses awakened, her warm touches sending shivers down his spine. To Gene this was heaven. Although his body seemed to ache everywhere, he didn't care, he had Alex Drake pressing her naked body against his, peppering him with light kisses. Her hand had crept over his body and was now stroking his chest. His breath caught as her hand moved lower. Gene was now fully awake. He rolled over to face her '_beautiful.' _He thought as he looked at her porcelain skin. Her brown eyes sparkled at him, lovingly. He brought his hand up to cup her face, brushing her cheekbone with his thumb _'gorgeous'. _What a glorious sight to wake up to. With desire rising, he had to kiss her, he wanted her again. She eagerly returned his kiss, wrapping herself around his warm body. She tingled all over at the contact, her need building within. She flipped him onto his back, now sitting astride, carefully avoiding his broken ribs. They locked eyes, both knowing, both needing. She bent down to kiss him along his jaw line, following it until once again she was nibbling at his neck. Gene threw back his head, eyes closed, revelling in the feeling of this fantastic woman. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

Dempsey was rudely awakened by the phone ringing. The shrill tone drilled through his head, Nurse Hargreaves had been right, alcohol and medication didn't mix. Dempsey groaned as he was brought his senses, realising that he couldn't move very well due to his plastered leg. He grumbled to himself as he tried to reach the phone, normally not a problem, but today it seemed just a little too far away. In desperation he launched himself at it, ending awkwardly sprawled across his bed.

"Dempsey...oh hi Laura...no, no that's ok...I can manage. Look if you're sick, you're sick...sure...you just go back to bed and let me know when you're well enough...yeah bye."

Dempsey with effort replaced the receiver and contemplated the best way to get himself upright again. His thoughts were disturbed by the door bell.

"Who is it?" he said frustrated as he tried in vain to right himself.

"Dempsey it's Harry. Are you ok in there?"

"Hi Harry, do me favour and let yourself in. I'm doing a great impression of an upturned turtle here."

Harry chuckled and unlocked the door with her key.

She made her way over to the bedroom door "Are you decent?" she called out

"Yeah, well depends what you mean by decent." He quipped. With enormous effort Dempsey finally managed to flip himself over, right side up.

She wandered in to his bedroom finding him laid out in only his jockey shorts, with the duvet twisted and rumpled around him. Harry didn't quite know where to look. She couldn't help, but steel a glance anyway.

"Looks like you've been having fun." She grinned gesturing at the state of the duvet.

"The phone rang, it was Laura."

"Laura?" Harry enquired suggestively.

"She's my home help. The hospital arranged it. She was suppose to come and help me get ready, but she's cried off sick." He replied displeased at Harry's suggestion she was anything other.

"Coffee?" she offered brightly

"Yeah please. Got a bit of a headache." He confessed rubbing his temple.

"You had a good night then?" she called out from the kitchen flicking the kettle on, sounding less than sympathetic.

"Gene did." Dempsey was grinning salaciously.

"Why, what did he get up to?"

"He got his charge with Alex last night." Dempsey's grin widened.

"Really!" Harry exclaimed, the delight was clear in her voice. She poured out two mugs of coffee "How do you know?"

"I heard them." replied Dempsey, not realising quite how that sounded.

Harry wandered back into the bedroom with the coffee. "You weren't hiding in the wardrobe were you?" she said accusingly.

"Course I wasn't in the closet." He shot back indignantly " Ran out of cash, had to go and ask the big fella for a sub. They were talking an all. Didn't stay for the whole show."

"Oh I'm soooo pleased for Alex, about time too. There was enough electricity sparking between those two to power half the national grid."

Harry plonked his coffee down on the bedside table. Dempsey looked up at her with a cheeky grin "let's say you and me babe, power the other half."

"Dempsey!" she said with a withering look.

"Give me a break, huh Harry? What am I going to do like this? I'd crush you with my leg and you'd end up knocking me out with your arm." He pointed to her plaster.

Harry couldn't help but titter, as an image of them trying to make love with their respective handicaps, floated into her mind._ 'God! When did I start imagining being in bed with Dempsey.' _She berated herself, slightly disconcerted. She shook her head opting to get the conversation back on track.

"You'd better start getting ready." She motioned to him trying not look at his lounged body.

"Slight problem there, Harry, I need a shower." He said giving his arm pit a sniff.

"Ok." She replied not getting his meaning.

"No. I mean I _need_ a shower, Laura was s'pose to help me. Can't do it on my own."

"What?"

"I kinda need your help." He answered sheepishly.

"You want me to help you in the shower?" she said incredulously

"Urm...yeah...be a pal."

Makepeace huffed planting her hands on her hips. "Ok, but how the hell are you going to have a shower without getting that thing wet?"

"Ermm dunno, I was hoping Laura had the answer."

Harry thought for a while "The only way we can do it, is to put you in bath with your leg hitched up." She reasoned. "You'll have to keep your pants on though, I'm not wrestling you naked into the bath."

"My pants? I'm not putting my pants on to have a bath." He deliberately pronounced 'bath' the English way

"You're shorts, 'Y' fronts, whatever you want to call them." Harry replied , exasperation starting to rise

"Oh, yeah, English." He remembered.

"Right, I'll run you a bath...bin bags, that's what we need." With that she scuttled off in the direction of the kitchen

"Trash sacks? What do you need those for?" Dempsey asked perplexed.

"To keep the plaster dry." She replied her head now buried in the cupboard under the sink.

She reappeared with several black bags, a roll of cellotape and a yellow marigold glove.

"What's the rubber glove for?" he smirked suggestively

"To keep my arm dry." She gave him a sarcastic look.

* * *

"Gene, we need to get up." Alex said sleepily as she tapped his shoulder.

"Do we have to? Can't we stay here?" I'm comfortable." He said muffled as he nuzzled into her neck.

"I wish we could, but we are police officers and we have a scumbag to watch get his trial date."

"Hmmmph, Did you have to mention 'im? I was having a good day until you said that." He grumped

"I know, but the sooner he gets a trial date, the sooner he goes on trial, the sooner we can forget all about him and get on with our lives."

"I spose so, any chance of some brekkie?" he said hopefully

"Er, I think so. Shaz mentioned something about getting some bread and milk in. It may have to be just toast I'm afraid. Go on, you go have a shower and I'll see what I can find." She smiled warmly at him.

"Right 'o'." He said, reluctantly getting out of bed. She watched as Gene, with absolutely no inhibition, strode completely naked to the bathroom. _'Oh my God, what a man.' _She sighed happily to herself.

* * *

Dempsey was sat in his bath, with his now bin bag clad leg hitched up on one of his kitchen chairs. He was decidedly uncomfortable, but he was not complaining. He was enjoying Harry fuss over him and found it quite sexy that she was in his bathroom while he was taking a bath. Harry desperately tried not to look at him. The jockey shorts, she insisted he wore, left nothing to the imagination, but, somehow her gaze kept falling to that part of him. _'get a grip.'_ She told her inner self. Try as she might to ignore the thoughts that kept on popping up in head, there was no getting away from it, she found a nearly naked, soapy Dempsey very attractive. She looked away from him coyly. Dempsey frowned as he picked up on her uneasiness, but decided not to mention it.

"Right, give me a shout when you've finished." She said matter-of-factly, eager to get out of the bathroom.

"Hang on, I need my hair washing...it's stuck to my head."

Makepeace stopped in the bathroom doorway _'God give me strength.' _She muttered under her breath.

Ten minutes later Harry was kneeling by Dempsey's head with a jug of water by her side, shampoo bottle at the ready. She squirted a globule of the liquid onto her palms. Tentatively she massaged the shampoo into his hair. She had no idea why she was doing it, it was his leg that was injured not his arms, but she dutifully did the honours. Dempsey closed his eyes, letting his imagination drift off. The soothing feel of her fingers in his wet hair was enough to send him into heaven. He was just hoping that this wasn't communicated further down his body, now that would be embarrassing for poor Harry. She was lost in her own thoughts, massaging his dark , wavy hair, had a strange cathartic effect. She relaxed into the task, very nearly enjoying it. Snapping out of her reverie, she picked up the jug and gently poured the water over his head, making sure none of the suds went into his eyes.

Wiping her hands dry on a nearby towel she declared. "All done, Let's get you out."

She helped him heave himself out of the bath, noticing that the now heavily wet jockey shorts, were starting to head south. She quickly averted her eyes, handing him a bath towel in the hope that he'd quickly cover himself up. Dempsey wrapped the towel around his lower half, hopping on his good leg. She put her arm around him to help him steady , he responded by wrapping and arm around her shoulders. She then helped him back into the bedroom.

As he plonked himself on the bed, Harry finally feeling relieved of her duty, flatly said "I'll leave you to dry yourself off, I'm not doing that as well."

Dempsey chuckled, he knew that the whole episode hadn't been easy for her...Dempsey and Makepeace didn't do tactile, aside from their embrace on the film set, this was as physically close as they had ever been.

"Harry I have another problem."

"What now?" she snapped a little more harshly than she intended.

Dempsey grinned at her "I have to wear a suit to court, could you cut the leg off one of my old suits? I don't think I'll get one on over my cast."

Harry sniggered at the ridiculousness of it. She went over to his wardrobe and picked out the suit he was wearing when he first landed in the country. "Will this one do? I haven't seen you wear it for a while."

"Yeah, don't mind trashing that, it brings back bad memories." he uttered ruefully.

She took out the matching jacket and absent minded picked out a shirt and tie, hanging it all up on the wardrobe handles. She took the trousers into the kitchen to be altered.

She returned to find Dempsey now half dressed, without thinking she helped him into his trousers, or rather trouser.

"Y'know Harry, I've had dreams about this, but in reverse."

She tutted in disgust, rolling her eyes.

Dempsey pitched himself up onto his crutches. Harry began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" frowned Dempsey

"You." She sniggered pointing at the now frayed, severed edges of the removed trouser leg. "You remind me of the Incredible Hulk...bursting out of his clothes." She couldn't help it as she erupted into uncontrollable giggles.

* * *

"Alice are you sure you wouldn't rather go and see Simon?" Roly watched concerned as Alice bustled around her kitchen, getting ready .

"No Roly, I can go and see him later."

"It's just a hearing to set the court date, it's not the actual trial." He tried to reason with her.

"I know that." She hissed "But, I want to look that bastard in the eye. I want to stand shoulder to shoulder with those Police officers he tried to kill and show my support. I am not letting this bastard win and destroy us. The press can say what the hell they like, but I am not being a shrinking violet." She was determined.

Roly sighed, in his heart he knew she was right. They all had to put on a united front, press or no press. "Ok, I'll let them know we're still coming. At least they will able to take us in the back way to avoid the media circus."

**Hope you enjoyed extra warm and fuzziness. Please keep the reviews coming**


	33. Chapter 33

**Once again, many thanks for your reviews. I really do enjoy reading them, they have given me confidence to carryone this story. As you may have gathered, we are racing to the end now, in fact there is one chapter left. **

Chapter 33

"Ready?" asked Roly

Alice Hughes took a deep breath, then nodded. Silently they both got out of Roly's car, Alice clutching her handbag as if her life depended on it, Roly taking out his hanky to wheeze. Alice had noticed Roly doing the action more often these days, she had surmised it was more to do with a nervous tick than phlegm filled airways. Alice paused to look at the imposing building which was The Old Bailey. She took time to consider the years of history and famous trials that had taken place. Today she was about to begin a journey in playing her small part to add to the journals.

As they had made their way to the ancient court, they had passed a myriad of television trucks, not only from the BBC and ITV, but also news crews from around the world. Reporters were doing sound bites to camera, groups of national paparazzi intermingled with hacks from the local rags. The scene had un-nerved her. Roly took her hand to lead her inside to the safety of its halls. She was grateful for his support. She swallowed hard, held her head high and strode in with all the determination she could muster.

* * *

Gene fidgeted, kicking his heels waiting for further instructions. Alex watched him with mild amusement as he paced up and down the corridor, only pausing to glance out of the window at the hoards of people outside. Alex too, had been shocked with the level of coverage the case had attracted. She reasoned in her head that the fact it involved a criminal gang with terrorist connections, a bent Chief Super and a dodgy MP, served to fuel the fascination. Gene knew all too well that, once again, incriminations and speculations were going to be levelled at the Met. By throwing Simon Hughes into the mix, it increased the public's mistrust and scepticism of the powers which ran the country.

Spikings and Chas appeared at the top of the corridor, Chas wrestling with an armful of files, trying to keep up with his Guvnor.

"Morning Hunt, how are you?, DI Drake" Spikings greeted them in his gruff tones.

"Very good Sir, never better." replied Gene putting on a brave face.

"Good... They're like a pack of wild bloody animals out there." Spikings indicated towards the window "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Yes Sir, my department, my collar, my responsibility." said Gene bluntly.

Spikings nodded his acceptance "I will be glad to be by your side then. The commissioner wants DI Drake to be there as well, says it's good for PR."

"PR for what Sir?" Alex enquired suspiciously.

"Oh...It's nothing really, you'll just be supporting Hunt and I at the press conference. Commissioner wants to show a united front which includes women and as you've become somewhat of a celebrity..."

"Oh I see." Alex muttered sardonically. She wasn't too pleased at being put up there as a token or a PR exercise, but she was happy to by Gene's side, supporting him. Alex knew Gene hated being in the spot light, fielding questions right left and centre, but this was Gene's day.

They were alerted to the sound of bickering coming from the opposite end of the corridor.

"I told you to take a right." Hissed Dempsey

"I couldn't go right it was a one way street, besides I was taking the shortcut." Makepeace hissed back.

"Some shortcut." Dempsey huffed

"Well, I didn't know they closed the bloody road." Makepeace snapped

"If you'd gone my route we would have been here quicker."

"Excuse me, my city, my country." Makepeace jabbed her chest in anoyance.

"You should know your way around then." Dempsey snapped back.

"How would you like it if I told you where to go to in New York, better still, me driving you around in New York?" she sniped, norrowing her eyes.

"That wouldn't happen Princess, you'd be driving on the wrong side of the road."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"And what time do you call this, Leftennant, Sergeant?" Spikings was scowling at his agents, tapping furiously at his watch.

"Don't blame me boss, she was the one driving."

"Yes, with a backseat driver." She hissed again, her blood pressure rising.

"Enough!" growled Spikings "What the bloody 'ell have you come as? Long John silver?" Spikings jabbed a finger in the direction of Dempsey's removed trouser leg.

"What was I suppose to do huh? Turn up here in my swimming trunks and flipflops?" So, Dempsey had started to pick up some English-isms.

Gene and Alex were trying to stifle a giggle .

"and I don't know what's gotten into you two." Spikings turned his bark on the couple "You've been grinning like Cheshire cats since I got here."

"More like Gene got into Alex." Dempsey whispered knowingly to Harry.

"Dempsey you're disgusting." Makepeace tutted.

"All those present for the Daly case, please make your way to the main court room." The clerk's voice boomed down the corridor.

* * *

Alice Hughes sat nervously fidgeting with the leather strap of her handbag. Roly clasped her hand, he too was feeling the tension. Both leant forward to look at the officers take their places in the gallery. Alex caught them looking and gave them a reassuring smile. Roly nodded in acknowledgment.

"All rise."

* * *

"We can now go live to Sarah outside the Old bailey, Sarah can you describe the mood in the court today?" The news reader spoke.

"Yes Derrick." spoke the tall , skinny female reporter stood outside the Old bailey. " There was a very solemn mood in the court today as Liam Daly spoke only to confirm his name, date of birth and address. The gallery was packed with people wanting to see the infamous gang leader appear before the judge. Amongst those watching were six of the police officers who had helped to bring him before the court today."

"How did Liam Daly appear to you."

"He looked directly ahead at the Lord Justice Stevens, he didn't look at the gallery at all. He spoke calmly and confidently before being given his trial date."

"And when can we expect the trial to begin, Sarah?"

"Well, Derrick, the trail date has been set for the 16th of May. We have been told that the officers in charge of the investigation will be giving a press conference in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Sarah, we'll let you go and prepare for that."

* * *

Gene was ringing his sweaty palms together waiting in trepidation before he was due to take the stage for the press conference. Alex looked on concerned as Gene was turning paler by the minute.

"You ok?" she asked softly placing a hand on his shoulder, knowing that this situation was difficult for him.

"Fine Bolls." He lied. He kept thinking back to his performance for police five a couple of years ago and how that had spectacularly failed. Now he was faced, not only with the home press, but the entire world.

"This is a complete farce Alex, I'm police officer not a performing seal."

"You'll be fine, just tell them the facts." Alex glanced over at Spikings, the most experienced, senior officer. He looked like he could do with a shot of the hard stuff himself.

Alex caressed the top of his arm, "Nobody is expecting you to clap you're flippers and balance a ball on your nose."

Gene gave Alex a wry smile. He knew she was right, but public speaking had never been his forte.

"Besides," Alex continued "If you dry up Spikings his here and so am I."

"Thank you." Gene pulled himself up to his full height, picked up his notes , took a deep breath and strode onto the stage in his own domineering style. Spikings and Alex followed taking their places either side of Gene.

"Afternoon ladies and Gentlemen." He gruffed. Gene stared at the mass of reporters before him and took a deep sip of water. He was distracted as he saw Dempsey and Makepeace shuffle through the crowds at the back of the room. Makepeace gave him an encouraging look as Dempsey just grinned.

"As you are aware today Liam Daly appeared to hear his trial date. The date has been set for the 16th of May. He has been charged with the following."

Gene was momentarily stunned by several flash bulbs going off in the room. Alex glanced down at his knee which was jigging around. She wished she could reach out to him to give him confidence.

"Terrorism, organised crime, prostitution, attempted sexual assault of two police officers, attempted murder of a police officer, money laundering, illegal gambling and racketeering."

Gene paused to compose himself before carrying on "This has been a joint operation between my department, Fenchurch East CID and the special investigation department run by colleague Chief Super Intendant Spikings, We have worked together to bring a hopefully satisfactory conclusion. Now we will take questions." Gene hope against hope that none of the reporters would ask him any tricky questions.

"DCI Hunt, what part did MP Simon Hughes play?" asked a bespectacled man in the middle of the pack.

Gene dreaded that question coming up, it was such a sensitive issue he had to tread carefully.

Alice Hughed gripped harder onto Roly

The Guv took another breath before answering "We are yet to interview Mr Hughes as he has been in a coma, until then we won't be able to answer any further questions on that matter."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief_ 'One difficult question neatly side stepped.'_

"But didn't one of your officers push him off a building Chief Inspector?" the man persisted

Gene was about to open his mouth to snap back at the weasley reporter, thankfully Spikings jumped in.

"Mr Hughes was resisting arrest, he decided to climb a building, slipped and fell."

"DCI Hunt." Another voice piped up from the back of room, hand raised a loft. "You said that Daly has been charged with attempted sexual assaults on two female officers, what possible justification can there be for sending women into such a dangerous situation?"

Alex grimaced, how was Gene going to handle that one.

Gene bristled, he took another sip of water and fixed the reporter with a stony glare.

"The metropolitan police force is a progressive one." He said sternly, "In the past, women have be unrepresented in police forces up and down the country." He felt his confidence growing. " We are proud to be ringing the changes. There were three female detectives involved in this case, one of which is DI Drake sat next to me. They are very experienced, dedicated police officers who are just as competent, intelligent and strong as any male officer."

Alex felt pride rising in her chest, as she watched him deliver his speech.

"I count myself very lucky that I have two such female detectives in my department and..." Gene looked directly at Alex "The only female DI in the Met."

Dempsey strangely started to feel some pride in the fact that his partner was the only woman in SI10. He exchanged looks with her, grinning of course.

"Being a woman is no barrier to solving serious crime nor being a first class detective."

Alex was stunned, Gene had just admitted publically that women had a place in CID.

"But, they are in more danger than men." The annoying twat persisted.

"As CID police officers we face danger on a regular basis, doesn't matter whether you're male or female , it comes with the job."

Alex bit her lip, desperate to say something. Gene wanted to pick the scrawny little git up by the throat and give him a shake, he had never met his Bolly.

"Herhum." Spikings cleared his throat "Any more questions?" he growled.

At the sound of Spikings's voice the room quietened.

"Good. That concludes our session." Spikings said with authority as he stood up and made for the exit. Gene was quick on his feet and charged towards the door. Alex tottered after him. She found him outside slouched against the wall smoking with a pained expression on his face.

"Well that went well." He said sarcastically looking up at her.

"Actually I think it did." Smiled Alex

"You think so?" he said in surprise

"Yes, it did Gene. You said all the right things and I could kiss you for them."

"Don't hold back." he sniffed. "Come on let's get out of here" he took hold of her hand and took off down the street, narrowly avoiding the groups of people who were standing on the streets surrounding the Old Bailey.

* * *

"Don't you see dear boy, this could be a new start for both of us. I've checked with the bank, they are happy to lend me the rest of the money. What do you say?"

Roly was hopping around Simon's hospital room with an excitement of a small child at the fun fair.

"I don't know Roly, It sounds risky to me." Simon shook his heavily bandaged head.

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds coming from the mouth of the gambler?" Roly gently berated.

"It was gambling that got me here in the first place." Simon sighed "besides, Spikings has told me to expect a prison sentence."

"You might be sent down, but with good behaviour you'll be out within the year." Roly tried to reason with him.

Roly had avoided prosecution for his part in the sad story, the fact that he had helped in the safe rescue of Alex and Makepeace had assured him immunity.

Simon sighed again, resignedly "If Alice agrees then count me in."

"Alice?" Roly appealed to Simon's wife. She pursed her lips, her arms folded and thought through Roly's proposal.

Roly and Simon stared at her expectantly, hanging on her word.

"Well...as long as you stay the right side of the law..."

Roly and Simon continued to glare at her, waiting for her decision.

"I can't see a reason why not to."

"Yeeees!" exclaimed Roly "You won't regret this...either of you." He grinned.

* * *

Gene led Alex across Newgate street towards King Edwards Street and into Postman's Park. Once in the sanctuary of the green space, Gene relaxed pulling out his packet of cigars and lighting one. He looked around the park in contemplation. He had been on a rollercoaster ride the past two to three weeks. He had been undercover, been in the firing line, blown up, landed in bed with the woman of his dreams and now hosted a press conference to the eager press. Strangely enough, he wouldn't have swapped it for the world. He looked across at Alex who was equally thoughtful. She joined him over by a bench in the corner of the park. She smiled at him trying to read his mind.

Gene stepped closer to her, in a heartbeat he scooped her up in his strong arms and kissed her passionately. Alex squeaked in surprise, but kissed him back. Alex pulled apart frowning.

"Did you hear that?" she said puzzled

"Hear what?" asked gene equally confused

"That clicking noise over there?" Alex gestured towards the foliage. Alex had heard a series of quick clicks or snaps emanating from mulberry bush.

"You're hearing things Bolly, probably still have ringing in yer ears from the explosion."

Alex shrugged "'You're probably right. Anyways, what was that for?" she said slyly, grinning, referring to Gene's public display of affection.

Gene pouted "It was fer you being you." He simply replied. Gene took her hand in his and said "Fancy a quick one before we join the others in Luigi's" he followed it with a cheeky wink.

Alex grinned widely and fell into step with him as they made their way to the nearest underground station.

**So what has Roly got up his sleeve? I've grown rather fond of him, his heart is in the right place...as does Gene's seem to be.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi all, this is the last chapter! The song used in this chapter is U2's 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' if you're not familiar with it, it is the song used when Gene marches into the prison during the riot scene in series 3. I have wanted to put it in here because a)It's Irish connection and b) because it's about people working together and uniting to make a stand. I appreciate it was a very sensitive song when it came out in 1983. I dreamt up this story long before the recent events in Ireland i just wanted to make clear I didn't want to upset anyone by using it.**

Chapter 34

Roly had taken the hint and had decided to let Simon and Alice have some time together. He had said his goodbyes and climbed into the car to head back to London, muttering something about an appointment he had anyway.

Alice gazed upon her injured husband as if he was a little, lost boy. She studied his haunted, apologetic expression, noting how gaunt and drawn he looked.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got carried away with the excitement of moving to London and becoming an MP." Simon fixed her with an appealing stare, torment etched on his face.

"I...I know I've screwed up big time and this was supposed to be our big break..I really didn't plan for it to go to shit. You know I did it for you?...became an MP and that, I wanted us to have a much better life...put the past behind us...move on." His pale blue eyes were starting to well with tears. He felt so guilty for having put her through this hell. He loved her so much he couldn't bare the pain he had brought upon his family.

Alice gave a little sigh and took hold of his hand, "Oh Simon, I married a young, dashing Police Officer who just wanted to make a difference in the world. I never wanted an MP for a husband. Yes the salary would have been useful, but I just wanted us and the children to be happy." She squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, "You may have been a first class idiot, but you're my idiot." She added affectionately.

* * *

Roly having reached London, was now in what was formerly the Glitter Club. He looked around at the brash, glitzy decor, memories from every corner being stirred in his brain. To Roly the place looked quite sad, with the shutters closed, curtains drawn, chairs lying upturned on the tables. He wandered from room to room taking in every little detail.

"There are more rooms upstairs at the back of the building, plus a private gaming lounge." A young letting agent, dressed in a sharp suit complete with braces, eagerly interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, I know." replied Roly, a small smile creeping across his lips, as he opened the door to the corridor at the back of the snug room.

The agent looked perplexed as he realised Roly knew his way round "You've been here before Sir?"

"Oh yes, my boy, many a time." He stated glancing into all the rooms leading off the corridor.

"Er...so you know what type of club this was?" tentatively asked the agent, shadowing Roly

"Yup!" Roly having satisfied his curiosity, made his way back into the bar area. He grabbed a bottle of single malt off the shelf and poured himself a measure.

"Do you have any plans for it Sir?" The young agent was staring to grown impatient, eagerly anticipating Roly's intentions.

Roly parked himself on a bar stool and smiled at the youngster. "I have a good friend who's having to go away for a short while. When he returns he's going to join me and become my business partner. We are going to turn this den of vice into a proper gentlemen's club. No half naked women and certainly no drugs. I'm going to keep the roulette and card tables and make this one of the most special clubs in London." Roly grinned with satisfaction "Where do I sign?"

* * *

After a blissful two hours in Alex's flat, Gene and Alex had showered, changed and were heading into Luigi's. Armed with a small barrel of beer Gene made a beeline for Chris.

"There you go Christopher, don't drink it all at once. I'm sure Luigi doesn't want to clean up the mess." Gene announced plonking the beer in front of his DC. Chris gazed up at the Guv in surprise.

"Wha...?

"Technically neither me nor Dempsey won the bet as it was you who floored the bugger." Gene pursed.

Chris looked over at Dempsey for confirmation. "Tis true, you used your initiative for once. It's all yours." sang Dempsey.

"Well-done baby, I'm so proud of you." beamed Shaz

"Yeah, good on yer mate." Ray patted Chris's shoulder.

"Thanks Guv, Dempsey." replied a delighted Chris.

Later on, Makepeace was sat with Gene and Alex watching the rest of CID and a number of SI10 officers indulging in a peculiar game of balancing various objects on the end of one of Dempsey's crutches, instigated by Dempsey himself, of course.

Whoops of raucous laughter erupted around the restaurant as Chas failed miserably to keep a pepper grinder from hitting the floor. With a resigned sigh Chas flipped another 50p into a pint glass, the pot growing bigger as the challenge increased in difficulty.

Makepeace and Alex tutted rolling their eyes. Turning her attention back to their conversation, Alex continued. "So what's next?" she asked Makepeace

"Well...Spikings wants us to go over to Spain to arrest DCI Hughes. He won't be happy until he's got the whole set. So; as soon as Dempsey has had his cast removed, we'll be heading into the sun. Two weeks the doctor said."

"As soon as my leg stops looking like salami." Called out Dempsey, catching the girls' conversation.

"Do you know where to start looking. Spain's a pretty big country." asked Gene

"Simon has pointed us in the general direction, but he wasn't sure what David had planned. We'll find him." Harry smiled "Gosh is that the time? We'd better get going. I promised Dempsey I'd take him to dinner."

"Where are you going?" asked Alex, enthusiastically

"Claridges. Dempsey likes to think big. I fear my bank balance is sorely going to regret this. Dempsey time to go." She said rising from her seat. Dempsey hobbled his way over.

"I guess this is goodbye...for now." Harry extended her hand to Gene "DCI Hunt it's been a pleasure to work with you and your team."

"And you Harry." Gene shook her hand warmly.

"Alex, you too, I hope we can go for that drink sometime."

"Yes we must." Alex agreed

The two women smiled at each other sensing they had found a friend. They embraced in a girly hug pecking each other on the cheek.

"Dempsey, you look after her." Alex said as she moved to peck him on the cheek also.

"I didn't get a kiss." Gene pouted

"Chief you're not my type." teased Dempsey

Harry grinned at Gene and planted a kiss goodbye.

"Dempsey you're a pain in the arse and too loud, but I hope we can work together again, soon." Gene was sincere as he shook the American's hand.

"Come on, we'll miss our reservation." Harry beckoned

As Dempsey and Makepeace made their way to the exit Dempsey called over his shoulder to Gene "Hey Chief don't forget to tell Bob Malone I sent yer."

"Will do." replied Gene giving Dempsey a knowing wink.

As Gene and Alex sat back down at their table Alex turned to him confused "What was that about?"

"I promised I'd do Dempsey a favour, y'know cos he can't go home."

Alex wrinkled her eyebrows puzzled.

"So; Madame fruitcake, we'll have another drink and then go and pack." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Pack?" replied Alex suspiciously

"As of now we have two weeks leave. The super felt we could do with a holiday." The grin widened as Gene enjoyed teasing Alex.

"Gene, what have you done? Where are we going?" she said slowly.

"Told yer, I have a favour to do for Dempsey." Gene patted a brightly coloured parcel on the seat next to him. He chuckled as he studied the quizzical look on Alex's face.

"Some detective you are." He sighed playfully as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two flight tickets. He handed them to her.

Alex blinked in surprise "These are tickets to New York!" she exclaimed in excitement as the penny dropped.

"Yup."

"Oh Gene Hunt, you wonderful, wonderful man." She squealed as she threw her arms around him, giving him a big, wet, sloppy kiss on the lips.

The other officers stared aghast at the two superior officers. Gene pulled away slightly embarrassed at Alex's display.

"Steady on Bolls, we don't want everyman and his dog knowing...do we?"

"I don't care, really don't care." She said pulling him into another clinch.

"Ok then, I don't either. Come 'ere yer daft mare." Gene responded by wrapping his arms around her. A huge cheer went up around the restaurant as the officers overcame their shock. Shaz was clapping the loudest as she had guessed it had only been a matter of time. She knew something had happened when Gene had phoned asking her to buy the tickets for him.

* * *

Dempsey and Makepeace heard the cheer as they got into their waiting taxi. Dempsey leaned into Harry as he manoeuvred his plastered leg into the cab. Having given the driver instructions, the cab pulled away to the opening bars of U2's Sunday bloody Sunday playing on the radio.

'_I can't believe the news today._

_I can't close my eyes and make it go away. _

_How long must we sing this song._

_How long, Cause tonight we can be as one...tonight.'_

Dempsey smiled at his partner affectionately. She returned his smile as he raised a hand to the back of her head to play with her hair. Harry grinned and responded by sinking into him, bringing his arm around her and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

'_Broken bottles under children's feet._

_Bodies strewn across the dead end street.'_

Liam Daly jumped at the sound of cell doors being slammed and locked shut down the never-ending white corridor of the prison. He sat motionless on his hard, basic metal frame which served as his bed, his blue, piercing eyes glued to the wall. He felt mixed emotions, fear, dread, hatred, revenge as he contemplated his fate.

* * *

'_But I won't heed the battle call._

_It puts my back up, puts my back up against the wall.'_

Roly still sat on the bar stool, signed the agent's paperwork and handed it back to him. He then raised his scotch high in the air and shouted "Cheers!" with a broad grin.

* * *

'_And the battles just begun._

_There's many lost, but tell me who has won._

_The trench is dug within our hearts._

_And mothers, children, sisters, brothers torn apart.'_

Alice sat on Simon's bed cuddling him, rocking his shaking body as he sobbed uncontrollably. Months of terror, fear, worry and guilt at the hands of Daly, poured out of Simon in a stream of tears. Alice just held him tight as the emotion flooded from him. Alice was in no doubt that her husband had learnt his lesson. She sniffed as she also fought back the tears.

* * *

'_How long, how long must we sing this song._

_Cause tonight we can be as one...tonight.'_

Gene motioned to Alex that it was time to go. She sprang to her feet, barely containing the excitement at the thought of spending two weeks in New York with Gene. She scooped up the parcel and card from the seat and grinned as she read the tag _'To Mom happy birthday love James.'_

She frowned slightly as she discovered an envelope which had been underneath the gift, addressed simply _'Simone'._

* * *

'_Wipe the tears from your eyes, wipe your tears away.'_

The party between CID and SI10 carried on into the night much to Luigi's dismay. As Gene and Alex made the taxi journey to Heathrow, the early morning editions of the newspapers rolled hot off the Fleet Street presses. On the front page, a full sized picture of Gene and Alex sharing their intimate moment in Postman's park was blazoned across it along with the headline _'SHE'S A FAIR COP GUV.'_

'_Wipe your tears away.'_

Gene and Alex carried on their journey, snuggled together in the back of the taxi, completely oblivious to the media excitement they were leaving behind.

THE END.

**34 chapters! Who'd have thought that this story would be this long? Many thanks for all your reviews, they have been great and I would wellcome reviews of the story as a whole. just a few points...top marks to those clever bunnies who worked out they had been photgraphed. I wasn't going to put Gene and Alex through anything nasty with it. I think in this day and age it would be a problem a senior officer snogging his DI, but in the 80s this sort of behaviour from a boss to a female member of staff wouldn't have shocked that much. I think the press would have wanted to make a story out of their romance with an arrrrrr factor. For those of you that aren't familiar with D&M ,Simone is Dempsey's ex girlfriend in New york.**

**So; Hands up who wants to see Gene & Alex go off to New York? and hands up who wants to see James & Harry go off to Spain to find DCI Hughes? If you would like me to write a part 2 I will. I think there is a lot more fun to be had with this 4**


End file.
